Solo por ti
by aryam li
Summary: Kagome una famosa escritora, Inu Yasha el hermano menor del jefe de la mafia, un misterio sera revelado, amigos y enemigos encontrados, un amor nunca creido tomara forma, aveces la realidad nos llega de golpe...
1. conferencia de prensa

Capitulo 1

El canto de las aves lograron que abriera lentamente sus ojos sonriente por el dulce sonido que la llamaba a un nuevo día, miro su reloj, las 8 aun era temprano, suspiro y se puso de pie, mientras veía como sunana entraba al cuarto y colocaba el desayuno en la mesita junto a su cama

buenos dias señoritas Higurashi

buenos dias Kaede, dime dormiste bien?

Oh! Claro señorita, como siempre y usted, descanso? Ya que anoche la vi muy nerviosa por lo del nuevo libro y…

Si no te preocupes, pude conciliar el sueño al fin de cuentas, aun así los nervios no se me quitan, con nada-respondió tomando el café de la mesita y sorbiendo un poco, Kaede sonrió, nunca la había visto tan nerviosa al dar a conocer un nuevo libro, se disculpo de la joven frente a ella y salio de la habitación, de verdad la señorita era muy amable con todos los que trabajaban en la 'casa' ya que el termino de mansión se escuchaba un poco frió para la joven que vivía allí, sonrió y se dirigio a la cocina para atender los asuntos de ese día, mientras tanto Kagome terminaba su desayuno, que consistía en un café, una vaso con jugo de naranja, hot cakes, yogurt con granola, una plato con una pequeña rebanada de sandia, rebanadas de manzana y…

De nuevo papaya y melón? Demonios…no me gustan, "de seguro me las da para que me las coma y me gusten, pero no le funcionara" – termino su amplio desayuno y miro el melón y la papaya, y una idea corrió por su mente, rió maliciosamente – Buyo, Buyo, ven Buyo- susurraba llamando al gato que dormía junto a la ventana, el gato la miro y se puso de pie, estiro su cuerpo y comenzó a acercarse a la joven que sonreía victoriosa

Miau, miau –maullaba el gatito mientras ella le acariciaba

Toma pequeño…-le dio acercándole el plato con la fruta y este comenzaba a comerse la rebanada de melón y los trozos de papaya, Kagome se puso de pie y se dirigio al baño, se miro en el espejo y suspiro, tomo la pasta de dientes y la unto en el cepillo color rosa, dejo la pasta a un lado y comenzó a tallar sus dientes, al terminar el pequeño ritual para lavarse los dientes deshizo la trenza de su cabello, ya que acostumbraba dormir con la pequeña trenza para que su cabello no se enredara, se quito su bata de dormir y entro a la regadera para tomar su baño matutino, no tardo mucho en terminar y entrar en la tina que Kaede preparaba todas la mañanas, la verdad ella solo la usaba para relajarse y pensar claramente, o como en este caso, tratar de alejar los nervios. Ya casi daban las cuatro de la tarde y toda la casa se encontraba agitada puesto que se supone que a las cinco en punto la dueña de tan elegante mansión daría a conocer su quinto libro por medio de una conferencia de prensa, y todos se encontraban arreglando todo pendiente faltante, por si alguna persona o periodista se le ocurriera seguir a la joven escritora hasta su casa, mientras, Kagome se ponía el vestido azul marino escotado, con tirantes, dejo su cabello suelto el cual le llegaba hasta media espalda, su color negro azulado y el ondulado termino que tenia le daban un aspecto muy elegante, se coloco un poco de sombra café claro en los parpados para combinarlo a su ojos cafés, miro su reloj y sonrió

Solo un poco mas y la conferencia de prensa dará inicio, y todo por mi nuevo libro, que nervios! –expreso sonriendo, fue entonces que los ligeros golpes en la puerta la hicieron volver a la realidad – adelante

Señorita ya esta el carro listo

Si gracias Kaede –la ancianasalio de la habitación con una sonrisa, Kagome giro se coloco las sandalias negras y tomo su bolsa, salio corriendo de la mansión y entro al BMW que la esperaba en la entrada, sonrió agitada al chofer y emprendieron camino a la librería Silver Bells, cruzaron las calles de New York en treinta minutos casi un tiempo record para la distancia que había entre la mansión Higurashi y la librería, entro en el lugar era muy lindo, con una agradable música de fondo que por cierto tenia la ligera impresión de haberla oído antes, pero no tomo mucha importancia y se encamino al lugar que le indicaba una joven pelirroja y de ojos verdes, entonces fue cuando lo vio, su libro en un estante y con copias a su alrededor, sentía una gran emoción puesto que el libro era, en particular, su favorito, ya que contaba la historia de las aventuras de una joven, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un hombre alto de cabello negro, bronceado, y ojos azules, su cabello largo lo sujetaba en una coleta alta

Señorita Higurashi es un placer, sígame por favor

Disculpa pero…yo no…

Oh, si lo siento, mi nombre es Kouga Cold, y soy quien se encargara de presentar a la prensa tu nuevo libro- dijo sonriendo, Kagome lo miro, la verdad era apuesto pero…

"hay algo que no me cuadra, por que no avisaron que el seria quien presentaría mi libro"- pensó, pero fingió una sonrisa para despistar su duda frente al hombre- Ah! Ya veo, bueno será mejor que nos adelantemos ya que a comenzado a llenarse el lugar

Si vamos Kagome – respondió dándole el brazo a Kagome para llevarla a su lugar, Kagome lo miro curiosa, puesto que en ningún momento le permitió que el pudiera tutearla, no tomo importancia y tomo su brazo, dieron las cinco en punto y la conferencia comenzó. Mientras tanto Sango, reportera de la revista _Cosmopolitan _era la encargada de cubrir la conferencia de prensa y después si era posible lograr una entrevista exclusiva con la escritora del momento Kagome Higurashi, llego justo a tiempo para que comenzara la conferencia, después del 'pequeño' discurso de Kouga, llego el momento de hablar de Kagome, se puso de pie nerviosa y se acerco al micrófono

Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los presentes por estar en un momento importante para mi, puesto que este nuevo libro es , de verdad, uno de mis favoritos y espero que les guste como me a gustado a mi, bueno la verdad no se como expresar mi emoción en este momento, a si que, comencemos con las preguntas…-se escucho el ajetreo y murmullo de los periodistas, los flash de las fotografías y los ajustes de las cámaras digitales, y las preguntas dieron inicio

Kagome es cierto que este libro será una historia de amor?-pregunto el reportero de un periódico

La verdad si tiene algo de romance, pero en general la historia es de aventuras, acción, comedia, drama y demás, ya que se enfoca en las aventuras de los protagonistas, en su búsqueda de un objeto muy valioso, codiciado por todos

Kagome, podrías hablar un poco de tu libro?

Lo haría con gusto, pero podría arruinar las sorpresas que se narran en el, así que si quieren saber sobre el, será mejor que se tomen la tarde y le den un vistazo- dijo guiñando su ojo mientras una sonrisa curvo su rostro

Kagome, en que te has inspirado para escribir esta nueva historia?

La verdad en muchas cosas! Ya que la idea se me vino a la mente en un día lluvioso, nada nuevo en New York…-dijo haciendo que unas cuantas risas se escucharan en el lugar, ella rió y continuo- la verdad no sabría decir en que me inspire exactamente, puesto que, no se, un día me senté frente a la computadora y comencé a escribir, y como ven el resultado es este libro

O sea que este libro es una idea por decirlo de un manera 'a secas'?-cuestiono Sango mirando curiosa a Kagome

Pues la verdad si, si lo es…-las preguntas siguieron hasta dar las siete de la tarde hora en que la conferencia dio fin, para seguir con un pequeño refrigerio cortesía de la librería, en ese momento Sango se acerco a Kagome que tomaba un vaso con agua, y se perdía de la mirada de Kouga

Higurashi Kagome, es un placer –Kagome giro y vio como Sango le sonreía-mi nombre es Sango Santillán, reportera de la revista Cosmopolitan…

Mucho gusto- le dijo sonriendo-dígame, la esta pasando bien?

Claro! La conferencia fue grandiosa pero…-el 'pero' de Sango siempre era efectivo, y lo usaba solo cuando quería algo y no sabia como pedirlo

Pero…?-pregunto Kagome sospechando lo que seguía

No conseguí toda la información que ocupaba y pues yo quería saber si…bueno…usted sabe- dijo riendo nerviosa

Con mucho gusto! Que le parece si nos vemos mañana a primera hora en mi casa, le parece?

Me encantaría, entonces hasta mañana, a las doce es buena hora?

Que sea a las doce…-sonrío, gustosa mientras veía alejarse a la periodista, rió para sus adentros, no sabia por que, pero esa chica le parecía buena persona- "tal vez nos llevemos bien"

Eran las doce y media del día y Kagome se encontraba sentada en su sala frente a Sango que traía consigo una grabadora y su bolso, y entre ambas una mesita con un té para cada una, y en el centro un plato con galletitas con variadas figuras, cocinadas especialmente para ese momento, por el cocinero de la casa

dígame Kagome, como ha sido su vida?

Pues la verdad, no e vivido nada emocionante en toda ella, pero no la cambiaria por nada, por que es agradable y pues me gusta

Y dime, nunca has deseado cambiar algo? No se hacer algo distinto?

La verdad si, por esa razón trato de no ser monótona en cuanto a mi ritmo de vida, siempre trato de hacer algo diferente día tras día

Ya veo…-miro a la joven, la verdad, la imaginaba la típica chica rica que es famosa, la creía sangrona, egoísta, presumida, caprichosa y muchas cosas mas, pero frente a ella estaba una chica totalmente distinta, era honesta, humilde, compartida, con un gran sentido del humor, generosa, y un con un sin fin de virtudes que creía solo las veía en películas y novelas, apago la grabadora y la guardo en su bolsa, Kagome la miro curiosa- que te parece si platicamos de otra cosa, demasiado trabajo por hoy- sonrió

De acuerdo, dime como es tu vida, debe ser interesante-cuestiono Kagome tomando un sorbo de tè

Bueno no tanto, vivo en un departamento del centro, puesto que mi familia vive en otra ciudad, me mude a New York al terminar mis estudios, que por cierto nada que ver con el periodismo-le dijo en tono de burla, razón por la cual ambas jóvenes comenzaron a reír

Entonces? Que fue lo que estudiaste?

Bueno termine un doctorado en Psiquiatría

Fabuloso! Eres doctora en todo caso –decía Kagome asombrada por el titulo de la chica

Pues no es para tanto, además ya ves termine trabajando de reportera, en una revista

Por que? No encontraste trabajo de Psiquiatra? Por que yo conozco gente y…

No, no es por eso, yo siempre quise ser reportera, y si estudie eso fue para darle gusto a mi padre, pero no te voy a negar que es un carrera grandiosa, puesto que aprendes de todo, bueno todo lo que sea de medicina y esas cosas

Es genial, me alegra por ti, cumpliste tu sueño, eres reportera de una gran revista

Lo se, aunque te aviso que mi padre no debe de haberle agradado la noticia, puesto que el es doctor, y por eso….

No te preocupes te apuesto que dice que esta molesto, pero por dentro debe estar orgulloso de ti, ya que seguiste tu sueño y lo realizaste a toda costa

Y tu? No me digas que eres escritora por que eres rica?-le dijo tomando una galletita del plato

Bueno, pues no, soy escritora por que me gusta serlo, la verdad mi padre insistía en que fuera abogada, pero no me gusta ya que no soy bueno en lo referente a memorizar leyes y todas esas cosas,

Además señorita, usted es una pésima mentirosa- comento Kaede, que acababa de entrar a la sala y colocaba unas rebanadas de pastel de chocolate junto a las galletas, que por cierto solo quedaban un par de ellas-siempre que intenta mentir, no lo soporta y a los pocos segundos dice todita la verdad- concluyo riendo

Suspiro-es verdad, no nací para ser abogada

Escierto ya que para serlo algunas veces ay que mentir para ganar un caso…-respondió Sango riendo por la expresión de derrota de Kagome

No es gracioso! Si supieras lo difícil que era cuando era niña y hacia alguna travesura! Era horrible ya que…

Déjame adivinar, eras tremenda de pequeña y ahora eres todo un ángel, con cola y cuernos? A si y lo mejor, no sabes mentir

Que come que adivina señorita Santillán? –dijo Kaede al momento que las tres chicas se carcajeaban por el curso que había tomado la platica, dando así el comienzo de una gran amistad, las horas pasaron y llego el momento de la cena, que por cierto, estuvo deliciosa, según la opinión de ambas chicas, al terminar la cena Sango miro su reloj

Ya es tarde y lo mejor será que me retire, ya que aun tengo que pasar la entrevista a computadora para entregarla mañana a primera hora-suspiro Sango resignada y caminando hacia la puerta seguida de Kagome

De acuerdo, espero nos veremos otra vez Sango- sonrió

De eso no lo dudes…que te parece si nos vemos el próximo viernes en el Gourmed Coffee, te parece?

Si de acuerdo, a que hora?

Te parece a las seis? Es a la hora que salgo del trabajo y después de eso estoy libre

Me parece genial entonces hasta el viernes?

Si, nos vemos…-sonrió Sango saliendo de la casa y subiendo al carro de Kagome, que la llevaría hasta su departamento, ya que la chica había insistido en que su chofer la llevara, ya que ella no poseía un carro y era, según Kagome, peligroso que se fuera en taxi, ya que la distancia de la mansión al centro era muy larga, ya en el camino, no fue incomodo ya que el chofer de la joven, Shipoo, era muy amigable, y se podía conversar agradablemente con el.

Kagome por su parte se dirigio a su habitación, para dormir, entro y encendió la luz, camino al guardarropas y saco su bata, entro al baño y se metió a la tina, puesto que necesitaba relajarse y pensar, de verdad se había divertido mucho con Sango ya que la joven había estado en la casa desde medio día hasta ya casi las diez, y la verdad fue uno de los dias mas divertidos que había tenido desde la muerte de sus padre, cerro sus ojos para evitar los recuerdos, y decidió pensar en mejores cosas, como por ejemplo…mañana seria viernes y según su agenda, tenia la muy común tradición de ir todos los viernes al levantarse de ir al parque, a correr un poco, pasear o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera

"talvez pase algo interesante"- pensó acomodándose en la cama para dormir

Ya hacia rato había llegado a su departamento, tomo un vaso de agua y se coloco la pijama color turquesa que había recibido de regalo de despedida, por parte de su madre, encendió la computadora y comenzó a escribir la entrevista que había logrado con Kagome, al terminar ya casi eran las doce, así que imprimió la historia y la guardo en su bolsa dentro de un fólder, para impedir que se arrugara, apago la computadora y se dirigio a dormir, se metió en su cama y cerro lentamente sus ojos sin percatarse que la pequeña lucecita rojo de la contestadora parpadeaba.

Notas de la autora:

Ja! que ? pensaron que solo escribiria un fic? pos no, estoy de nuevo escribiendo una de mis locuras, aunque esta me parece algo mas normal que la anterior, pero eso lo deciden ustedes, y bueno que les pareee echuuuuu! ay...snif snif, lo siento...condenado clima, con eso de que no me enfermo, pero cuando lo hago, Achuuuuu, ayyyy! lo siento (ya me siento como la cancion de Belinda, ay y ay y ay lo siento jajajaja) pero wueno da igual, espero les guste este nuevo Fanfic, y no os preocupeis Inu no tarda en salir je je je...

Sorede

mattane


	2. choques del destino

Capitulo 2

Bajo del avión y salio del aeropuerto, para dirigirse al departamento que habían comprado para el, hace unos dias atrás, el cual se encontraba frente a un parque, le dio la propina necesaria al hombre que había traído sus maletas hasta el lugar, entro y se arrojo en la cama, encendió la televisión y cambio los canales, una y otra vez, al no ver nada interesante la apago y arrojo el control

pensé que llegaría agotado del viaje, pero…me siento bien – dijo al momento que su celular comenzó a sonar, vio en la pantalla el número del que lo llamaba y frunció el ceño- que quieres Miroku?

Ah! Inu Yasha! Ya has llegado, dime como te fue en el viaje?-se oyó la voz del muchacho al otro lado del auricular

Bien…supongo

Chico de pocas palabras…-lo escucho murmurar el joven de mirada dorada, haciendo que se pusiera de pie y se encaminara a la puerta

Y dime, que es lo que quieres? Y hablo en serio

Serio? Tu? No me digas – dijo cínicamente

Miroku…

O de acuerdo, solo quería invitarte el viernes a tomar un café y conversar un poco, ya que no nos vemos desde hace mucho amigo!

Pero si nos vimos hace una semana, además si no nos hemos visto es por que nuestro vuelos eran a diferente horario…

Lo se pero es mucho tiempo!

Para mi que lo que pasa es que no has conseguido una cita con una chica y no tienes con quien desahogarte o me equivoco?

Inu Yasha, como puedes pensar así de mi?

Te conozco, Miroku,-suspiro- esta bien nos vemos el viernes en…?

Gourmet Coffee para desayunar te parece?

De acuerdo…-colgó, dejando a Miroku con la palabra en la boca

Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha –suspiro colgando el teléfono y guardándolo en su bolsillo al escuchar el tono de colgado- nunca cambiara- dijo mientras miraba entrar a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro a un edificio, sonrió ampliamente, siguiendo con la mirada a la chica

Se coloco la chaqueta y salio del edificio, para tomar un poco de aire, camino hacia el parque y lo recorrió, miro su reloj eran las diez y media, se sentó en una banca y recordó la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar, frunció el ceño.

Flash Back

Miro al hombre de cabellera plateada tras el escritorio de madera, que observaba unos documentos frente a el, Inu Yasha lo miraba con recelo, ya que nunca se había llevado bien con su medio hermano, Sesshomaru levanto la vista y miro a Inu Yasha, con su natural expresión de 'no tengo sentimientos', que era como lo describía Inu Yasha, pero en pocas palabras, frió, todo un témpano de hielo, que era reflejado en su dorada mirada, Inu Yasha arqueo una ceja y comenzó a hablar

se puede saber para que me quieres Sesshomaru?

Solo deseo pedirte un favor hermano…o mas bien cobrar un favor

Y que te hace pensar que yo 'deseo' cumplirte ese favor?

El hecho de que si no fuera por mi no estarías aquí sentado, Inu Yasha

Lo miro con odio, y apretó los dientes – nadie te dijo que me ayudaras en ese momento

Ya no puedes hacer nada, solo te queda pagarme el favor, hermano

Que es lo que quieres…-dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos

Es fácil debes encontrar a un hombre, y entregarle este documento…-dijo acercándole un sobre, el cual Inu Yasha tomo y lo miro curioso

Y en donde lo encuentro?

En New York, dentro de una semana y media, lo veras en un club nocturno al centro de la ciudad, el lugar se llama Shadow

Y como lo reconozco? Y se claro Sesshomaru

De acuerdo, pero no tengo permitido darte esa información, solo debes saber que estará en ese lugar al cuarto para las doce, entendiste?- Inu Yasha lo miro, no entendía el por que de tanto misterio, si alguien los viera pensarían lo peor, razón por la cual no contesto y salio del lugar, subió a su moto y se alejo de la mansión Taisho, para dirigirse a casa de Miroku, el cual de seguro lo acompañaría gustoso si se trataba de ir a donde hubiera chicas bellas.

Fin del Flash Back

Se coloco de pie y comenzó de nuevo su caminata pensando en sus cosas cuando choco contra algo o alguien haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo,

"demonios"- pensó- fíjate por donde vas idiota!-grito sin mirar con quien había chocado, pero fue cuando oyó el 'auch' por parte del alguien, con quien había chocado y se le congelo la sangre, ya que el…o mas bien ella, se encontraba sentada con las piernas flexionadas frente a el, fue cuando la chica levanto su mirada y lo observo, por decirlo de un modo, furiosa, cosa que desconcertó a Inu Yasha, pues le había parecido…linda?

Pero quien te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera!- grito poniéndose de pie y colocando sus manos en su cintura, Inu Yasha la miro aun sentado en el suelo, pero reacciono ante las palabras de la joven, poniéndose de pie y cruzando los brazos

Feh! No te interesa, niña,

Oye! Por lo menos pídeme una disculpa!

No la mereces aunque la ruegues, chiquilla!

Uyyyy! Eres tan terco y tangrosero! Nunca había visto o conocido a alguien tan, tan…-la verdad no sabia ni que gritarlepuesto que se encontraba muy nerviosa frente al chico que no dejaba de mirarla, de manera penetrante, haciendo que no supiera ni donde esconderse, de eso ojos dorados que la habían hechizado cuando los vio al levantar la vista, aunque la manera en que le hablaba la hacían explotar de furia y olvidarse del hechizo en que la habían atrapado sus ojos

Tan que Niñita? sabes no tengo tiempo para niñerías como esta, así que _arrivederci _muñeca…-le dijo pasando de largo a una Kagome sonrojada del coraje, y alejándose lentamente, cuando pudo reaccionar, se giro y grito al chico lo mas fuerte que pudo

Pero quien te crees que eres! – Inu Yasha solo frunció el ceño y continuo su camino, la verdad que lo había asombrado lo linda que era la chica cuando la vio, se sonrojo, pero reacciono ante lo que había pensado y sacudió su cabeza

"en que estoy pensando? Esa niña me arruino lo bien que había empezado el día, demonios pero que fastidio de mujer!"- pensó con los ojos cerrados, y aun con el ceño fruncido haciendo una mueca de enojo en su rostro.

Kagome por su parte se dirigio furiosa a su carro y subió en el dándole la señal a Shipoo de que partieran, el la miro por el retrovisor y rió por lo bajo, Kagome noto esto y lo miro desconcertada

que ocurre Shipoo, que es tan gracioso?

El que si bien recuerdo señorita, usted dijo que tal vez hoy podría pasar algo interesante, pero al juzgar por su cara, yo diría que no fue nada bueno- concluyo riendo, y avanzando al momento que el semáforo tocaba en verde

Kagome recordó al hombre con el que había chocado y bajo su rostro sonrojada- "y si yo fui la culpable, iba tan metida en mis pensamientos cuando choque con el…"- pero al recordar la manera tan grosera con la que la trato de nuevo se molesto y miro por la ventana-"no, el fue el culpable, es un…uy!"

Mientras mas al centro de la ciudad una joven de mirada castaña entraba al edificio presurosa ya que se le había hecho tarde, llego casi corriendo a la oficina de impresión y entrego su entrevista 'justo a tiempo', que fue lo que medio oyó del hombre que la tomaba y se dirigía a introducirla con el resto de los documentos de la edición de ese momento, Sango suspiro y se dirigio a su oficina, se sentó en la silla tras el escritorio, y recordó el por que se le había hecho tan tarde

Flash Back

Despertó lentamente al ver que todavía era temprano, salio de la cama y tomo un baño, salio y tomo lo primero de ropaque vio y se vistió, entro a la cocina y preparo un café que acompaño con un par de rebanadas de pan tostado con jalea de fresa, fue en ese momento cuando se percato de la lucecita de su contestadora , camino hasta ella y presiono el botón, logrando que se escuchara la voz de un joven que logro que se sonrojara de sobremanera y soltara el café que traía en manos, reacciono y se hincó para recoger la tasa y limpiar el liquido con una servilleta, mientras el mensaje seguía su curso…

'Mi querida Sango! Como te va? Solo quería comentarte que estoy en la ciudad y pues bueno…solo quería saber si podríamos vernos…no se, antes de que me marche, ya que solo estoy de visi…'

ese tonto se le acabo el mensaje- rió Sango cuando sonaba el tono para dar el siguiente mensaje

'je je, lo siento se me acabo el tiempo, bueno seré breve, podríamos vernos el viernes para cenar en el _Lodelydey_ te parece? Te veo a las ocho, _allora __Ciao_'

"Lodelyday? Pero es muy lujoso!" Ay! Pero que voy a ponerme!- grito mientras se arrojaba a su guardarropa, aunque bien sabia que faltaba una semana para eso…

Fin del Flash Back

me sentí una tonta enamorada- en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió dando paso a una persona que un hermoso arreglo floral ocultaba su rostro

Sango mira lo que te llego…-dijo colocando el adorno en el escritorio, Sango giro su cabeza para ver a un sonriente chico de cabello oscuro, ojos cafés y unas cuantas pecas

Es hermosa Kohaku! Quien lo ha mandado?-cuestiona buscando alguna tarjeta o señal de quien mando tan hermoso arreglo

No lo se, no lo conozco-dijo levantando los hombros

Alguna característica de esa persona?- el chico coloco su dedo pulgar en su mentón, tratando de recordar alguna característica en particular del hombre

Pues….usaba uniforme con un gafete que decía..

Arreglos florales? Vamos Kohaku, me refiero a quien lo envió…

A si dejo esta tarjeta –Sango lo miro arqueando una ceja, tratando de gritarle un par de cosas al chico frente a ella(aquí no es su hermano ok?), Kohaku saco de entre sus bolsillos la tarjeta, acercándola a Sango, ella la tomo y miro a kohaku con una mirada de 'largo', el chico entendió y salio de la oficina

'Querida Sango espero ansioso nuestra cita _a più tardi_' – sango suspiro y se recostó en la silla

ese tonto…de verdad deseo verle pero…

Flash Back

De acuerdo, espero nos veamos otra vez Sango- sonrió

De eso no lo dudes…que te parece si nos vemos el próximo viernes en el Gourmet Coffee, te parece?

Si de acuerdo

Fin del Flash Back

"ni hablar tendré que hacerlo"

Era lunes en la mañana y Kagome hacia rato que se encontraba despierta para sorpresa de Kaede, se encontraba frente al gran ventanal de su habitación viendo al jardinero arreglando tan hermosa vista

se levanto mas temprano de lo habitual señorita –dijo colocando la ya conocida charola en la mesita junto a la cama, Kagome noto que esta vez no contenía el melón y la papaya, suspiro aliviada, giro su vista y la poso en Kaede que la miraba sonriente, se giro y camino hasta la cama evitando la mirada de la anciana

lo que ocurre es que tuve una pesadilla…- mentir, Kaede lo noto pero decidió no decir nada puesto que recién el día anterior la vio regresar de su matutino paseo algo…extraña

ah! Ya veo…bueno con su permiso señorita –Kagome la miro sorprendida

"no se dio cuenta…eso es extraño viniendo la mentira de mi"- vio salir a la anciana y suspiro, comió su desayuno y se dirigio al baño a hacer la muy normal rutina de limpieza.

Eran las tres de la tarde en el gran reloj de madera de la sala Kagome lo miraba una y otra vez, suspiro resignada y tomo su bolsa, Kaede la miro curiosa

a donde se dirige señorita?

No lo se exactamente…iré a pasear, es que estoy algo aburrida aquí- concluyo cerrando la puerta tras de si, Kaede la miro sorprendida, pues era la primera vez que ella, Kagome, se aburría en la gran casa, rió

De verdad que esta muy extraña

Subió al auto y pidió a Shipoo la dejara en el parque, este encendió el auto y se dirigio al lugar señalado

Mientras en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, un hombre alto de cabellera plateada caminaba hacia su despacho, sin inmutarse por los vasallos que pasaban a su lado, sin mirarle el rostro, llego frente a la gran puerta de madera, y la abrio, teniando frente a el una 'agradable' visión, una mujer sentada en el cómodo sillón vino que se encontraba a unos pasos del escritorio, portaba un corto vestido color rojo escotado, el cabello negro, largo, que caía por su espalda, como cascada, Sesshomaru sonrió al verla, y fijo su mirada en la posición en la que se encontraba dicho mujer, sentada y cruzada de piernas, logrando que el corto vestido, subiera mas de lo que se supone debía hacerlo

señorita Kikyo es un placer tenerla de nuevo en esta su casa…-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la mujer que lo miraba sin expresión alguna, pero reflejando en su mirada su intención

Vine por negocios Sesshomaru…nada mas

Ya veo, si es por lo del 'trabajo' que me has encomendado, no te preocupes mi lady, pues ya esta en proceso

Me alegro, y dime…cuanto demorara

Yo creia que lo importante no era el tiempo si no que todo saliera bien

Es verdad…pero piensa en que mientras mas tarde…-se puso de pie y se coloco frente a Sesshomaru – mas tarda tu paga…-Sesshomaru la miro y una leve sonrisa se fijo en sus labios, tomo a Kikyo con una mano de su barbilla y con la otra la aprisiono por la cintura

No olvides con quien hablas Kikyo…pues no sabes de lo que puedo ser capas

De eso no hay duda alguna…-se soltó del agarre del hombre bruscamente y salio del lugar sensualmente, Sesshomaru solo la miro antes de cerrar la puerta, camino a su escritorio y tomo unos papeles, los miro atento, y sonrio

No sabes de lo que soy capas – la habitación se encontro de pronto en un silencio escalofriante, pero fue desvanecido por el sonido del telefono, Sesshomaru, suspiro resignado y lo tomo – Bueno?

Oh! Sesshomaru que gusto oir tu voz

Que es lo que quieres?

Solo deceo saber cuando recibire la información

En donde acordamos, mi hermano te la hara llegar personalmente

Ese idiota? …como quieras, por cierto, ya la e visto y pues no esta nada mal

Solo cumple con lo que acordamos no me importa lo que hagas antes o después, entendiste?

Si, no te preocupes, de eso no hay duda…además no tienes de que preocuparte, si fallo puedes enviar a otro..o al mismo Inu Yasha

Inu Yasha? No jueges idiota..el muy infelis muy apenenas sabe de su vida

Ah! Es verdad el muy santo Inu Yasha, olvidaba que el niño no recuerda ni el rostro de su padre jajajaja – Sesshomaru colgo con brusquedad el telefono, no es que le molestara el hecho de que hubiera ducho eso e Inu Yasha, si no que fue lo que representaba para el...el mayor de los Taisho, y por consiguiente, quien debia continuar los negocios de su padre, o como lo conocian antes de su muerte, el padrino(jajaja el padrino jajajaja).

Notas de la autora

Siento que este capitulo me quedo mafufo no creen? Pero bueno ustedes queridos lectores de mis loqueras de media noche tienes la ultima palabra..y que tal e…el primer encuentro amigable de Inu y Kag apoco creyeron que lo del 'choque del destino' era literalmente…jejeje

Sessho: se puede saber que es el padrino?

Ary: es como el jefe de la mafia

Inu : y cuantas palabras raras o ma mareo!

Ary: ¬¬ es Italiano...yno os preocupeis Inu-chan...pronto sabreis por que vos decis eso en Italiano

Inu: sabes me asustas

Ary: da igual...bueno no tengo reviews y pos...ya me voy yo mejor

Sorede

matta ne


	3. sucesos

Cáp. 3

Ya hacia rato que estaba en el parque, sentada, mirando a las personas que pasaban, giro su vista y miro a las diversas parejas que pasaban el día…juntas, sonrió melancólica y miro al cielo, volvió su vista al frente poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar lentamente, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, no tomo importancia y continuo su camino, mientras en uno de los edificios frente al parque un joven de dorada mirada cerraba las cortinas, y caminaba a la cama de la habitación, sonrió, y miro al techo…

por que no puedo dejar de mirarte…?- y no podía negar aquello, ya tres dias habían pasado desde su choque con aquella joven, y aun no la borraba de su mente, y menos si ella pasaba todos los dias recorriendo el parque inocente de la mirada dorada del joven, como era ya costumbre de los últimos tres dias que el la mirara desde la ventana, no era el hecho de que le gustara, no ella no le gustaba, claro que no podía negar la belleza de esta, si la miraba, era por que había algo en ella que lo tenia al tanto de la joven, rió y comenzó a arreglarse, puesto que eran ya casi las tres y no le agradaba permanecer encerrado y menos en una habitación tan 'pequeña' como en la que se encontraba. Mientras Kagome caminaba lentamente hacia el auto, subió e indico a Shipoo que la llevara a casa, el asintió y en instantes ya se encontraban a mitad del camino.

Era viernes por la mañana y un joven de mirada azulada, se encontraba sentado de en una de las mesas del café, esperando a su amigo, la verdad no lo había invitado solo por querer hablar con el sino por que sentía que algo le ocultaba, ya que desde que le pidió que lo acompañara no le decía la razón de tan inesperado viaje, además lo conocía de toda la vida, ya que sus padres eran amigos desde la secundaria, o eso decían ellos, ya que nunca contaban como se habían conocido, suspiro recordando aquellos momentos, en los que su amigo sonreía sinceramente, ya que desde la muerte de su madre, muy apenas y esbozaba una sonrisa, y si lo hacia no era como lo había dicho antes, sincera, sin vida,y aunque lo negara, sabia que parte de esa tristeza y desconfianza por parte de su amigo era causada por un mujer, la cual con solo nombrarla sentía un gran odio hacia ella, ya que lo que había hecho no tenia perdón, y hasta ella lo sabia, también recordó a la pequeña niña que siempre estaba al pendiente de Inu Yasha, un dulce niña que su mirada cautivaba, aunque sabia que Inu Yasha solo era como su hermano, la verdad a el siempre le había gustado la pequeña, y los tres siempre estaban juntos, eran grandes amigos, pero ambos chicos se habían separado, de ella ya que sus padres habían decidido que estudiaran un tiempo en Italia, que era el lugar donde su padre tenia mas de sus negocios, aunque para el siempre fueran un misterio.

en que piensas Miroku?- la voz del joven lo saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada y sonrió,

"aun no es tiempo de preguntarle" En nada importante…Inu Yasha amigo cuanto tiempo!- exclamo jalando a su amigo y obligándolo a sentarse frente a el

pero que dices si apenas han pasado dos semanas….

Suficiente tiempo…no sabes la noticia que te tengo! Adivina a quien contacte

A una hermosa chica con un cuerpo escultural que acepto tener descendencia contigo

Inu Yasha como puedes pensar así? Claro que no es alguien muy especial…-dijo poniendo su expresión seria y mirando a Inu Yasha directo a los ojos

Por que te conozco muy bien Miroku…-le dijo recargándose en la mesa y alzando una ceja

Pus entonces no te diré quien es…

Ya no te hagas te mueres por decírmelo

Si lo se…bueno te daré pistas, es bella, con unos bellos ojos castaños, cabello largo de color oscuro…a si y siempre te reclamaba cuando hacías algo 'peligroso'…-los ojos de Inu Yasha se abrieron grandes y la sorpresa se notaba a kilómetros del lugar

No me digas que es…

XX

Eran casi las seis de la tarde hora en la que había quedado de encontrarse con Sango en el Gourmed coffee, en el cual se vería con Sango, abrió la puerta del auto y bajo de el, seguido indico a Shipoo, que diera una vuelta y que ella lo llamaría cuando se desocupara, el joven encendió de nuevo el auto y emprendió su camino mientras Kagome lo despedía ya cuando lo hubo perdido de vista giro y camino a la puerta, al momento que iba a abrirla esta lo hizo sola dando paso a un joven de dorados ojos y cabello oscuro que miraron a Kagome sorprendido, ella solo se había quedado tensa puesto que al mirar al chico sintió su corazón latir rápido, y su respirar agitarse, ambos se miraron unos momentos mas, hasta que Inu Yasha frunció el ceño, exclamo un Feh! Murmuro un par de cosas y emprendió camino pasando de largo a la chica, ella solo se quedo un momento mas ahí, suspiro y entro al lugar, sentándose cerca de la ventana, y de la puerta para que si llegaba Sango pudiera verla, a los pocos minutos un mesero se le acerco diciéndole que tenia una llamada

para mi?... "quien será" -tomo el teléfono y coloco en su oído – si habla Kagome

Kagome! Soy yo Sango…

Ah! Sango! Que ocurre pasa algo malo?

No exactamente…si no lo mejor que pudo sucederme…

Y no podrás venir…

Lo siento Kagome, de verdad deseaba verte, pero hace tiempo que no lo veo y pues el…

El? Eso me agrada como suena…te parece si nos vemos entonces mañana a desayunar en mi casa y me platicas todo lo que sucedió de acuerdo?

Ay kagome eres genial! Entonces nos vemos mañana, hasta luego

Si,. Hasta luego…- colgó el teléfono y vio alejarse al mesero con el, minutos después pidió un café y una rebanada de pastel, pues no pensaba quedarse sin comer algo, entonces sintió una mirada y levanto su vista, viendo como un joven se acercaba a su mesa, se sorprendió de verlo ahí, pero trato de sonreír, mientras el se acercaba mas

Kagome! Cuanto tiempo!

Si usted lo dice joven Cold

Por favor Kagome, solo llámame Kouga, estamos en confianza –kagome lo miro fingió una sonrisa, pues no le agradaba en nada como la trataba, paso rápido el tiempo y ya casi eran las 7:30m Kagome miro su reloj y se disculpo con el, salio rápido del lugar y llamo a Shipoo, después de esperarlo, y que este llegara, la llevo a casa, pues se sentía muy cansada

"además, deseo un poco de tranquilidad"- pensó antes de entrar a la bañera

XX

Mientras en un apartamento algo lejos de ahí, un joven se arrojaba al sofá vino de la sala, pensando en lo ocurrido esa tarde, pues había platicado con su amigo hasta casi medio dia, cuando Miroku, se retiro con la excusa de que tenia que preparar todo, aunque bien sabia que faltaban 8h. para su cita con Sango, sonrió melancólico al recordar a la niña que le regañaba cuando hacia o había hecho algo arriesgado. Al irse Miroku el había permanecido en el lugar por mucho tiempo pensando en todo lo que había sucedido desde ya casi una semana y que para variar, tuvo que toparse con ella al salir de gourmet coffee, la verdad se sentía un poco extraño, al recordar toda emoción que sintió al verla, pues parecía como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, y se perdiera en sus ojos castaños, que parecían esconder un gran secreto, pero como siempre había ganado el orgullo, pues aun no olvidaba lo ocurrido en le parque (rencoroso…)

una chica misteriosa….que ocultan tus ojos? –esa era su pregunta, tomo el control de la televisión y la encendió, ya que solo tenia que esperar la famosa llamada de Sesshomaru.

XX

Entro dudosa al lugar, que en verdad era un hermoso restaurante, no paso mucho para que Miroku saliera a su encuentro, la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta la mesa reservada, Sango se encontraba sonrojada pues nunca imagino que Miroku, se convirtiera en un chico tan…tan guapo, bueno pero no podía descartar la idea pues recordaba perfectamente como era de adolescente el joven frente a ella, la cena comenzó y ambos platicaban alegremente sobre que había sido de sus vidas en eso últimos años, Miroku le comento que Inu Yasha era el responsable del que estuvieran allí, Sango amplio sus ojos de felicidad

Inu Yasha también esta aquí? Me encantaría verlo!

Que te parece si en todo caso nos vemos mañana a almorzar? No se un..picnic?

Un picnic? Pues la verdad tengo que ir con una amiga a desayunar ya le falle un vez y pues..no quiero perder la amistad que estamos comenzando

Pues no se diga mas…invita a tu amiga, así Inu Yasha no se sentirá solo

Solo? Pero si estaremos tu y yo, si voy en todo caso

Suspiro –es verdad…ni modo ni que hacer, invita a tu amiga de seguro querrá venir

Se lo preguntare, entonces a almorzar?

XX

Era sábado en la mañana y un par de amigas desayunaban alegremente, pues una de ellas platicaba animada la cita que había tenido el día anterior

ay Kagome! No sabes lo feliz que me siento, también dijo que Inu Yasha estaba aquí y la verdad el saber que ellos están aquí me emociona! Pues no los veo desde hace mucho tiempo

Inu Yasha? Quien es el? –pregunto, mientras tomaba un poco de su ya tradicional jugo de naranja

Es un gran amigo, la verdad es una persona con sentimientos sinceros y gran corazón….pero muy en el fondo –termino suspirando

Por que dices eso? –dijo Kagome entre risas

Es que cuando era pequeño era muy tímido, orgulloso, terco y de mas, pero también era muy sobre protector, aunque Miroku me dijo que no había cambiado mucho, solo que era mas fácil hacerlo enojar que hacerlo sonreír, jajajaja- termino riendo –por cierto Miroku me dijo que nos podríamos ver hoy para almorzar y ya sabes hacer un picnic…y quería saber si me acompañarías…

Pues si vamos a ir, ay que apurarnos…ya casi son las once

Kagome eres genial!

XX

Miroku…Sango ya se demoro! – gruñía molesto el joven de dorada mirada

Ten paciencia Inu Yasha, no debe tardar, además me dijo que traería a un amiga

Si es su amiga debe ser una gran persona- dijo recordando lo desconfiada que era Sango cuando de 'amigas' se hablaba, de pronto un carro negro se detuvo frente al campo, que era el lugar para el picnic que había planeado Miroku, vieron bajar a Sango de el y ambos jóvenes se acercaron, Inu Yasha miro hacia adentro, donde una joven indicaba algo al conductor, pero no alcanzaba a verle

Inu Yasha! Cuanto tiempo!- exclamo Sango sacándolo de su concentración el la miro y sonrió correspondiéndole el abrazo de ella, mientras Kagome bajo del auto y Shipoo se alejo, suspiro y alzo la mirada, Sango le sonrió pues ambos jóvenes le daban la espalda

Bueno chicos ella es la amigo de la que le hable a Miroku…-ambos jóvenes se giraron, Inu Yasha sintió tensarse los músculo y a Kagome todo se le vino abajo

TU!- gritaron al mismo tiempo (je je je)

Eh?-Sango miraba a ambos apuntarse y mirarse molestos, sin saber que lo hacían para espantar los nervios

QUE HACES AQUÍ! YO PREGUNTE PRIMERO! VINE CON EL/ELLA! ELLA/EL ME INVITO! LA/LO INVITASTE! –todo esto ambos lo habían gritado al mismo tiempo, ante la mirada de Sango y Miroku

Se conocen?- pregunto Sango sin creer lo que había sucedido y aguantando se la ganas de echarse a reír por la situación

Si por desgracia… Recuerdas al chico pedante del que te hable?- Grito Kagome tratando de echarle en cara a Inu Yasha 'lo grosero' que había sido con ella (otra rencorosa…)

PEDANTE! Pero quien te crees que eres!- grito sin saber que muchos el lugar los miraban y algunos reconocían al momento a la joven

Es Kagome! Si es ella! Que emoción!- gritaban por todos lados corriendo y rodeando a la chica pidiendo firmas y fotos, a lo cual Kagome sorprendida reía nerviosa, Sango suspiraba, Miroku reía e Inu Yasha se quedaba con la pregunta en el aire y mirando con cara de What? el espectáculo, no paso mucho cuando a la joven le permitieron un respiró y los cuatro se acomodaron a comer

Siento mucho lo ocurrido…-dijo suspirando

Acepo tus disculpas…-dijo Inu Yasha recibiendo una patada por debajo de la mesa cortesía de Sango

A ti no te lo decía!-le dijo-aunque creo que si me pides disculpas por que me tiraste, cerraste la puerta sabiendo que entraría al Gourmet y lo grosero que fuiste conmigo tal vez me disculpe yo…

Feh! Hasta crees…además yo no sabia que entrarías

Usa tu criterio

Oblígame!

Ya basta los dos-dijo Sango mirando a ambos jóvenes y poso su mirada en Kagome- no te enojes, ya se que es un cabeza dura y eso…

Oye!

Pero es bueno en el fondo- kagome suspiro y miro a Inu Yasha el cual miraba a Sango molesto, como si de un chiquillo se tratase, Kagome rió ante este pensamiento, llamando la atención de todos

Tienes razón Sango…bueno pues creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, te parece si hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva?

Por mi no hay problema

Pero que madura es usted señorita…

Gracias

Pero me encantaría saber por que el tumulto de gente cuando la vieron, es usted famosa o algo así?

Eso no importa ahora, hay que divertirnos no creen? Así que…que haremos Miroku cual es tu gran plan –interrumpió Sango evitando cualquier tema relacionado con el trabajo

Bueno pus…ustedes que opinan? –Sango y kagome se miraron pensando lo mismo, Miroku no tenia ni idea de que hacer, ambos rieron

Que les parecen si jugamos a lanzar esto –dijo Sango sacando de su bolsa, un boomerang, a lo que Miroku e Inu Yasha asintieron

"esto será divertido…"- pensó Kagome al momento que lanzaba el objeto

Notas de la autora

siento que me quedo muy corto, en fiin que les parecio el encuentro de ambos? a mi en lo personal me ataque de la risa cuando mi amiga Chio me dio la idea, es que no se me ocurria nada y ella me dio es gran ayuda, jejeje y bueno hay que aclarar algo, ni Miroku ni Inu Yasha se han enterado del nombre de Kagome, solo oyeron el griterio pero no saben aun su nombre vale, por que ya no preguntaron y Sango ya no dijo nada...jeje eso sera muy gracioso, bueno contestare los reviews

Inu : sabes aun no logro entender este fic

Ary: ay Inu si supieras lo complicado que se va a poner ñaca ñaca

Inu: eso me asusto

Sessho: bueno pues el unico review que tienes es de...

Natsuki : aqui esta el sig. capi. como lo pediste ysi en efecto eres la primera...pero bueno que bueno que te gusto y gracias por las felicitaciones, y tienes razon da flojera aveces escribir un rr por esa razon yo sigo actualizando para aquello que lo leen y no pueden o no quieren manar un rr

Inu: bola de...

Ary: Inu Yasha! no digas nada! que luego no escriben por tu culpa!

Sessho: ja te regañaron!

Ary: bueno pues ese es el unico como dije asi que nos vemos

Sorede

matta ne


	4. hechos insolitos

Capitulo 4

Cambiaba la tele como ya acostumbraba solo que esta ocasión su amigo Miroku lo miraba, reía un poco y volvía a su labor de leer el periódico, para tratar con eso de ocultar su risa, y evitar una pronta muerte, conociendo el carácter de su amigo

demonios!

Que cosa? A ya se te pareció demasiado linda la amiga de Sango que te frustra no recordar su nombre…

No es verdad! –grito parándose y mirando a Miroku algo rojo- no es..eso, aun así Sango no lo menciono…

Ah! Es verdad y aunque mucha gente lo gritara ni siquiera se te pego su inicial, ja ja ja –reía divertido el chico de mirada azulina

Ja ja ja- murmuro con cara molesta e imitando la voz de Miroku – aun así no me importa –Miroku lo miro y suspiro resignado, pues se veía a leguas que a su amigo le gustaba la chica

Bueno pues entonces, no tienes curiosidad de que tan famosa es? Digo, por que se que eres algo curioso Inu Yasha

Pues la verdad si… -Miroku tomo el teléfono sonriente y comenzó a marcar un numero Inu Yasha solo lo miraba interrogante

Alo? Sango, que gusto oír tu voz preciosa, sabes te tengo una preguntita- Inu Yasha sintió congelarse la sangre y tenia el extraño impulso de querer torturar a Miroku, pero su curiosidad lo carcomía y eso le impedía moverse- a gracias dulzura, no claro que no, no era por mi, era por Inu Yasha, ya sabes…si eso creo…-dijo mirando a Inu Yasha, sonrió picaramente y en segundos ya terminaba su charla con la joven reportera –dice que si quieres saber que mires el canal 48, en este momento

No me interesa…-bufo molesto, volviendo a su labor de cambiar canales, Miroku rió por lo bajo y miro el sonrojo de su amigo, de verdad que se había molesto y daba gracias a dios el seguir vivo, miro como Inu Yasha cambiaba los canales rápidamente y comenzaba a bajar la velocidad al llegar a al canal 40, y adivinando su carácter, se levanto y salio de la habitación- a donde vas ahora?

Al baño…-mintió al salir del cuarto Inu Yasha aprovecho y salto al canal deseado, para toparse con la sorpresa de que Kagome se encontraba siendo entrevistada en la entrada de lo que parecía una gran mansión, Miroku en cambio abrió un poco la puerta y 'espió' a Inu Yasha aguantando cualquier carcajada que quisiera escapársele

Es..ella…

_Y dígame señorita Kagome como se siente ante esta noticia?_

_La verdad me siento muy feliz de haber vendido tantas copias y…_

"Kagome? Que extraño donde lo eh…ay no…ella escribió aquel libro"- miro a Kagome que reía y contestaba las preguntas de la reportera, pero el no escuchaba solo la miraba, apago el televisor- esto es una bobería…no caeré de nuevo…-Miroku bajo la mirada, borrando rastro alguno de poder hacer creer de nuevo en el amor a su amigo.

XX

Había decidido pasearse un rato en la plaza, puesto que ya estaba cansándose del parque, y quería evitar eso, así que estuvo en la plaza un rato, sin saber que hacer o a donde ir, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se fijaba por donde iba hasta que ya fue tarde

auch…-se quejo sobandose la cabeza, pero para su suerte esta vez no callo si no que unos fuertes brazos la sostenían para evitar aquello

veo que te gusta chocar con las personas Kagome..

Inu…Yasha, yo lo siento es que…

Bueno por lo menos esta vez te disculpaste…-Kagome frunció el ceño y se soltó del agarre de Inu Yasha, murmuro algo poco audible para el joven y comenzó a caminar alejándose de el –oye espera!- grito colocándose a su lado- tu misma habías dicho que íbamos a llevarnos bien y ahora te vas sin haber dicho por lo menos hola o adiós…

Se detuvo suspiro y lo miro- bueno…hola y adiós…-continuo con su camino, Inu Yasha trato de controlar su enojo, pero por desgracia el no poseía el gran don de la paciencia

De acuerdo si así va a estar esto, no te diré nada….-Kagome se detuvo y lo miro, a que se refería el con eso? Era su pregunta, llena de curiosidad volteo y vio alejarse al chico, suspiro de nuevo y se acerco a el

Esta bien lo siento es solo que me molesto tu actitud…- justo en el clavo pensaba el chico mirándola- que ibas a decirme?

Miroku quiere que tu y Sango nos acompañen el martes a cenar..y me pidió que yo te lo dijera, la verdad no sabia como localizarte, y fue una suerte el encontrarte aquí…-miro a la chica que estaba algo sonrojada y miraba a otro lado, evitando la mirada de el, Inu Yasha sonrió ante esto, pero un leve recuerdo borro aquella sonrisa que nunca pensó curvaría su rostro de nuevo- "no, no lo haré…no deseo sufrir una vez mas"- kagome por su parte no sabia que hacer, se sentía muy nerviosa ante el y no sabia el por que, solo sabia que el muchacho la ponía tan nerviosa que sus manos le sudaban y lo peor es que sentía su corazón latir demasiado rápido, pero elimino cualquier sospecha y concluyo que era solo el hecho de que hacia mucho que no hablaba con un chico…o eso creía ella…- y que dices, no tengo mucho tiempo- Kagome lo miro sorprendida por el cambio de actitud tan repentina por parte de el, ya que hacia no mas de diez segundos el le hablaba muy amigable, y ahora se comportaba de una manera fría, y su mirada parecía un témpano, sintió su corazón detenerse de golpe, cerro los ojos un momento y de nuevo lo miro, seria

Dile al joven Miroku que tratare de estar allí ya que no se si podré, tengo muchas cosas que hacer…-dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar –hasta luego Inu Yasha –el la miro alejarse, cambiando repentinamente su mirada a una de tristeza, lo sabia, era solo una chiquilla mimada que trataba de jugar con sus sentimientos, y eso no lo permitiría, no de nuevo…

Flash back

La joven de cabellos negro se acercaba al muchacho brindándole una calida sonrisa, el solo la miraba recargado en la motocicleta, esperándola, ella se acerco a el y beso sus labios, al separarse, ambos subieron a la motocicleta y emprendieron su camino, ella lo abrazaba por la espalda y el solo conducía, sintiéndose el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, de tenerla para el, y deseba no despertar de ese hermoso sueño… pero algún día todos tenemos que despertar cuando se trata de una ilusión, por mas fría y dolorosa que sea la realidad….

Inu Yasha…-oyó susurrar a la joven que lo miraba sin expresión alguna en su mirada frente a el, acostada sobre la cama cubierta únicamente con la sabana

Tsubaki…como pudiste

Yo solo…

No quiero verte mas…de verdad, nunca espere eso de ti, Tsubaki, lo lamento- ella lo miro algo sorprendida por sus palabras, Inu Yasha miro al tipo que yacía dormido junto a la mujer que creyó amar y que lo había traicionado de la peor forma, pues ella había dormido con el hombre que era su enemigo desde siempre, bajo su mirada

Que…?-volvió a susurrar la joven

Que lamento mucho, el haber creído en tus palabras y en tus besos, los cuales solo arrojaban veneno, el mas puro y mortal veneno…-fueron sus palabras antes de salir y dejar sola a la mujer de ojos azules, que solo bajo el rostro y sin mas que hacer sonrió, acostándose de nuevo a dormir, junto a el hombre que dormía tranquilo sin haberse enterado de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, o eso era lo que ella creía, pues el sonreía triunfal de haber logrado su mayor victoria

"nunca permitiré que seas feliz Inu Yasha..de eso yo me encargo" –pensó al sentir el abrazo de la chica antes de caer de nuevo en la tentación de tomarla (aaaaaah! esa fui yo!)

Fin del Flash back

Esta..va por ti Tsubaki…por ser la primera mujer que me a elevado al cielo, y bajado de un tirón al mismo infierno…-dijo tomándose de un solo trago la pequeña copita con whisky, la tarde paso lentamente para Inu Yasha que solo pensaba en lo mucho que había amado a aquella mujer de ojos azules y de cómo había sido traicionado de la peor forma que pudiera existir

XX

Se encontraba sentado en su escritorio pensando en todo lo que tenia pendiente, y junto a el Naraku quien fuera la mano derecha de su padre, y ahora la suya, o eso parecía, ya que para Sesshomaru Naraku era alguien de quien no se podía fiar, aunque no entendiera el por que desconfiaba de el, unos tímidos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo mirar hacia la gran puerta café

Adelante…

señor Sesshomaru, la señorita Kikyo lo busca –dijo una joven de cabello oscuro y de dulce mirada

dile que pase Rin…

si señor…- iba a salir pero Sesshomaru la detuvo

y Rin una cosa mas…

si señor…

prepárame una taza de café si eres tan amable

con gusto, en un momento se la traigo- la joven salio cerrando la puerta, Sesshomaru la miro, Rin…la verdad que esa chica era rara era la única de la casa que no evitaba su mirada, cosa que lo dejaba perplejo, la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver a la mujer de piel pálida y vestida sensualmente

te esperaba Kikyo…

solo vengo para saber si ya esta el trabajo que te encargué Sesshomaru…

no, pero en unos momento llamo para confirmarlo

esta bien….solo no falles

bueno, creo que es todo Kikyo…Naraku podrías acompañar a la señorita a la puerta de salida, ya se va…- Kikyo lo miro fríamente, dándole a entender que no deseaba irse pero la mirada de Sesshomaru era diez veces peor y no pudo decir objeción

con gusto, joven Sesshomaru…-ambos salieron de la habitación, perdiéndose en los pasillos, mientras Sesshomaru continuaba con su revisión de papeles, no paso mucho cuando de nuevo los tímidos golpes se escucharon el la habitación

pasa Rin…-la joven entro con una sonrisa en su rostro trayendo en sus manos el café que Sesshomaru le había encargado

XX

Camino desorientado y tambaleante, puesto que había estado por lo menos bebiendo cuatro horas, al recordar lo ocurrido, con aquella joven

maldita Tsubaki como pudiste! – decía borracho el joven y con algo de hipo, sin darse cuenta por donde iba, se sostuvo de un poste, y comenzó a cantar cosas sin sentido, y sin una gota de ritmo, claro y aumentándole lo borracho que estaba, era como oír a un gato maullándole a la luna, Kagome iba en el auto metida en sus pensamientos, en los cuales gobernaban un par de ojos dorados, sacudió un poco su cabeza

que tonta….-miro por la ventana y vio algo que la dejo atónita –ese no es…si es el! Shipoo detente! –el joven conductor se detuvo de golpe, Kagome bajo rápido del auto y corrió hacia Inu Yasha que se encontraba ya en ese momento sentado en una pared maldiciendo a la vida y al amor, Kagome contuvo la risa(y yo también..no espera yo si me ataco de la risa JAJAJAJAAJA!)

Inu Yasha ven vamos tienes que descansar…- le dijo hincándose frente a el, estirando su brazo para ayudarlo a que se levantara y mirándolo dulcemente con una gran sonrisa

que haces? No déjame! Quiero estar solo!- le grito girando su cabeza y en un tono algo gracioso

No seas grosero solo quería ayudarte! Que malagradecido eres, además de ser tan terco y molesto, nada amable y…y….-Kagome ya no sabia que decir ya que Inu Yasha se había acercado demasiado a ella, cosa que le puso los nervios de punta, el se estaba cercando demasiado a ella…

Tu crees que soy mala persona?- le cuestiono, a unos centímetro de su cara, con un tono algo provocativo a la chica (y borracho…jajaja), ella lo miro sin saber que hacer, Shipoo desde el carro contenía las ganas de echarse a reír, pero estas se fueron al ver que tambos se habían quedado en silencio, sospechando lo que pudo haber ocurrido, bajo del auto y al colocarse junto a ellos, una gran gota cayo por su espalda, junto a el ,una Kagome sonrojada y no exactamente por pena, si no por enojo y un Inu Yasha profundamente dormido entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica, ella bajo el rostro y sonrió dulcemente, miro a Shipoo, que reía por lo bajo, ella soltó una risita y le pidió ayuda al joven para que la ayudara a subir a Inu Yasha al carro, ya en el lo sentaron junto a la ventana recargado en la puerta para que durmiera mientras llegaban a casa, Kagome se sentó en la ventana contraria a el, y miraba por ella el 'paisaje', Shipoo solo se concentraba en conducir, al dar vuelta en una de las calles provoco que Inu Yasha cayera en las piernas de Kagome aun profundamente dormido, Kagome lo miro algo roja, pero sonrió divertida y acomodo el rostro del joven para que no se incomodara, seguido volvió a concentrarse en mirar por la ventana, pues parecía que se había vuelto muy entretenida esta actividad.

Mientras tanto miroku se paseaba preocupado por lo largo de la habitación casi mareando a la pobre de Sango

no te preocupes tanto debe de estar en algún club o algo así

eso es lo que me preocupa..

por? No veo lo malo en eso, por que yo creo que después de lo ocurrido con Tsubaki debería divertirse – concluyo, diciendo el nombre de la mujer, como si quisiera destrozarla con sus palabras

si lo se…lo que me preocupa es que no me haya invitado… con lo mucho que me gustaría conocer a una belleza Neoyorquina!- Paff, cojinzazo por parte de Sango

y eso por que estoy algo lejos sino….ya verías pervertido!- le grito aun sentada en el sillón, y molesta, y lo digo enserio muy molesta…

pero Sango, dulzura sabes que eres la única…

no seas mentiroso…pero dime- pellizco en la mano del joven - por que te acercas tanto a mi libidinoso

eres tan cruel…

mmmmh… "y yo que pensé que se le había quitado…" –suspiro- bueno mejor me voy a mi casa, estoy cansada y no pienso quedarme contigo….

Pero Sango…me dejarías solo, sin nadie con quien estar y sin nadie con quien compartir esta deliciosa cena?- dijo en un tono de suplica señalando la mesa donde había una deliciosa cena

Ya lo tenias planeado cierto?

Que comes que adivinas querida Sango…. – la chico rió y ambos se sentaron a comer la cena, olvidándose un momento de la falta de su amigo.

XX

Despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, sentía un gran vacío en su estomago, abrió lentamente sus ojos, y se percato que no estaba en el apartamento, se levanto presuroso, pero el dolor de cabeza, o mejor dicho la resaca, lo volvieron a tumbar a la cama, miro toda la habitación y noto que esta era algo parecida, a tamaño claro, a la suya cuando vivía con su padre, también se percato de la comida junto a la mesa, algo desconfiado, miro la hoja de papel doblada y algo pequeña junto al plato de frutas

esto me recuerda a los desayunos de mi madre –tomo la hoja y la abrió

_provecho Inu Yasha, si deseas cuando acabes tu desayuno puedes tomar un baño, hay ropa creo que de tu talla en el armario, toma lo que te agrade. Kagome_

Kagome?...entonces esta es su casa? Pero..como demonios llegué aquí…-trato de acordarse pero las imágenes eran confusas, termino el desayuno y entro al cuarto de baño para ducharse, tratando de acordarse de que había ocurrido después de que entrara a la cantina y comenzara a tomar, salio del baño y tal como le dijo Kagome, se dirigio al armario, miro todo sin desacomodar nada, cuando se decidió que ponerse, se vistió y salio de la habitación, camino por el largo pasillo admirando el estilo con que la casa estaba diseñada, bajo las escaleras, y camino, sin saber a donde ir, llego a una habitación que parecía la sala de estar, camino hasta la chimenea que estaba frente al sillón y se percato que esta tenia tallado en madera lo que parecía una historia, no sabia por que pero esta le llamaba la atención, no supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero la voz de una anciana lo saco de su concentración

Veo que a despertado joven…dígame durmió bien?

Si gracias…bueno yo solo…-dijo sin saber que hacer ya que se sentía algo raro y aun con dolor de cabeza, Kaede sonrió y le acerco lo que traía en sus manos

Desea un café? Sabe bien…o eso creo- le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que el joven se sintiera como en casa, el agradeció y lo tomo, bebió un poco de el, e hizo un gesto de gusto a la anciana la cual lo miro complacida- me alegra que le guste, ya que hace mucho no se prepara un café en la casa

Y eso por que? Si se puede saber…

Es que la señorita solo toma te, no es de mucho café…a veces creo que ni recuerda que es- en ese momento se le prendió el foco, no había visto a Kagome en ningún lado, y como siempre curioso, no dudo en preguntar

Y donde esta ella?

Se encuentra en el jardín, ya que en dias como estos suele practicar

Practicar? Y que…

Ya lo vera, acompáñeme…-Inu Yasha tomo un poco mas del café y siguió a la anciana la cual se le había hecho muy amable, caminaron por un largo recorrido ya que la entrada al jardín estaba en la parte trasera de la mansión y ellos prácticamente se encontraban en el frente, cuando llegaron, Inu Yasha tuvo que cerrar un poco los ojos ya que los rayos del sol le dieron directo al rostro, cuando se acoplo a la luz, miro a la chica que portaba un arco y apuntaba a uno de los árboles del lugar, al soltarla no quedaba exactamente en el centro pero si algo cerca

Estuvo cerca…-giro su rostro y se encontró con una sonriente Kaede y con un sorprendido Inu Yasha- veo que ya despertaste…-miro al joven y se sonrojo un poco ya que la ropa que portaba se le veía muy bien, giro su rostro y tomo una flecha, lanzándola sin dar en el blanco

Veo que sigue con esa puntería…-susurro Kaede a Inu Yasha el cual sonrió burlonamente a la joven

Y siempre…es tan…

Si, desde que encontró ese arco y las flechas, no ha dejado de intentar dar en el centro…-suspiro- bueno señorita Kagome, joven…los dejare solos debo comenzar con los preparativos para la comida

"comida? Vaya si que dormí"-pensó Inu Yasha mirando a la chica de ojos chocolates

Si, gracias Kaede

De nada señorita –la anciana entro a la casa y se perdió de vista por uno de las puertas, Kagome continuo con lo suyo, Inu Yasha camino hacia ella, sin que lo notara, Kagome tomo de nuevo una flecha y apunto, cerro los ojos para tratar de concentrarse, pero los abrió de golpe al sentir el cuerpo de Inu Yasha pegado a su espalda con su rostro sobre su hombre y pegado a su mejilla

Que haces…? –le susurro sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría de tan rápido que latía, su respiración comenzó a ser agitada, y solo podía mirar un poco al joven que le sonreía

Lo estas haciendo mal…debes colocarte así…-le indico tomándole las manos delicadamente y colocándolas en cierta posición, la tomo de la cintura, ocasionando un escalofrió en Kagome del cual Inu Yasha no se percato, y la acomodo para que estuviera en una postura casi perfecta- bien ahora, lentamente extiende un poco mas la cuerda del arco y apunta... le decía en susurro a la joven en su oído, Kagome asintió e hizo lo que el le indicaba, jalo lentamente la cuerda y apunto- bien, ahora…si estas segura…- Kagome asintió de nuevo- suéltala…- Kagome la soltó y la flecha dio directo en el centro

Lo logre…!...-se separo de el y comenzó a dar brinquitos en señal de lo contenta que estaba, dejando de lado el arco, o mas bien tirado en el suelo, Inu Yasha solo se reía- viste le di! Le di! Muchas gracias Inu Yasha!-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, Inu Yasha se sorprendió y solo murmuro un 'de nada' la joven se separo de el y le volvió a sonreír- tengo que decírselo a Kaede!- grito mientras salía corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, siendo seguida por la mirada de el

"que demonios me ocurre"-pensó al momento que se sentaba en el pasto, viendo como el viento movía lentamente las hojas de los árboles, trayendo consigo algunos pétalos de las flores de estos miro por una de las ventanas como Kagome le platicaba emocionada lo que había logrado a Kaede y sonrió pero esta vez sinceramente…como hacia tiempo no lo hacia…

Hacia rato que había llegado a su departamento, encontrando a Miroku que dormía en el sillón de la mini-sala, bufo molesto y se acerco a el, estaba a punto de sacudirlo para que se despertara pero el ruido del teléfono lo interrumpió

demonios…-se acerco a el y lo levanto colocándolo en su oído- diga?- dijo en un tono algo molesto

vaya, quien te oyera diría que tuviste un día fatal Inu Yasha

solo hasta que llamaste…-le contesto en un tono de burla

bien…solo te llamo para decirte que hoy en la noche te estarán esperando donde te dije, para que entregues los papeles, de acuerdo?

Después de eso nuestra deuda ya no existe Sesshomaru..

Lo se…puedes hacer lo que quieras después no me interesa

Entonces adiós…-ambos colgaron el teléfono, giro su vista y miro a Miroku, suspiro y se dirigio a su cuarto, la verdad tenia en mucho que pensar y cosas que arreglar – "que ocurre? Creía que solo estaba aquí para hacer lo que dijo Sesshomaru para después irme de nuevo a casa, pero…por que ahora esa idea no me agrada tanto?" –sin darse cuanta la sensación de tener a Kagome junto a su cuerpo lo invadió, dando una gran tranquilidad, tranquilidad que creyó nunca sentir de nuevo- "el tenerla así…junto a mi, me hizo sentir…bien…"- suspiro y se dirigio a la ventana, soltó una risa irónica, y frunció el ceño, para después relajarse y aceptar lo que le ocurría –bien dicen que no puedes escapar del amor…por mas que desees no encontrarlo…es que acaso me eh enamorado de ti Kagome?- la pregunta quedo en el aire, sin recibir una respuesta, pero el ya la sabia, solo que no quería aceptarla, sin saber que pronto se arrepentiría de eso.

notas de la autora

bien pues k les parecio? yo me bote de risa cuando escribia lo de inu...jajajaja, bueno agradesco a todos los k lean el fic, aunque no manden reviews, jejeje aunque no me caeria mal uno de vez en cuando...bueno volviendo al capitulo, que creen k pueda pasar en el restaurante?...ñaca ñaca, y con la imaginacion k tengo esperan cualquier cosa...bueno me hablan a cenar asi que ahi se ven...

Inu: siiiiiiiiiii! cena!

Sessho: controlate un poco Inu Yasha

ary: si Inu calmate no es nada del otro mundo

Inu: es k me gusta cuado tu papa es el k cosina, y mas cuando son esa cosas k hace con pan!

Ary: se llaman torregas Inu, torregas

Inu como sea, mejor ya vamos si?

Ary: suspiro- de acuerdo...bueno espero sus comenterios criticas, animos etc ok?

Sorede

matta ne


	5. cuando se termino el sueño y comenzo mi ...

Capitulo 5

Se encontraba frente al club Shadow, maldiciendo el momento en que Sesshomaru le encontrara, entro al lugar, donde el ruido no lo dejaba ni oír sus pensamientos, algunos bailaban, otros tomaban, otros se drogaban y buenos otros pocos era mejor no decir nada de sus acciones, camino por entre la multitud, hasta llegar a la esquina, donde se supone los estaban esperando, al llegar se encontró una mesa con un tipo sentado cubierto por la sombra impidiendo esto que descubriera de quien se trataba, frunció el ceño y arrojo los papeles a la mesa

bien eh terminado…eso son los papeles, lo que hagas con ellos no me incumbe- dijo con cierto toque de fastidio, dio media vuelta y se alejo de nuevo por entre la multitud

ya veo…entonces hasta pronto Inu Yasha…

La verdad le costaba encontrar la salida del lugar, ya que las personas le impedían el paso, además de las múltiples chicas que lo acorralaban preguntándole un sin fin de cosas, la verdad esto le tomaría tiempo…

XX

Era Martes por la mañana, y se suponía que esa noche cenarían con Miroku, Sango y con….Inu Yasha, por una extraña razón el nombrarlo le parecía tan relajante, pero saco rápidamente ese pensamiento y se dirigio a su rutina matutina

acaso…lo que siento cuando estoy con el…no, no puede ser- todos lo momentos que en que lo vio pasaron por su mente, sonrió-no, solo es un amigo, solo eso –no había entendido por que, pero ese pensamiento la puso algo triste, salio del baño y comenzó con su desayuno

XX

La verdad a veces no te entiendo Miroku, si nos vamos a ver hoy en la noche, no se por que me pediste que nos viéramos a estas horas

Es que hay algo que debo decirte, es sobre Inu Yasha

Inu Yasha? Que hay con el?

Bueno pues no se si lo has notado, pero parece que le gusta la señorita Kagome

Es verdad, no lo había pensado…-dijo tomando forma pensativa, en ese momento entendió al chico frente a ella, soltó una risita maquiavélica- acaso quieres que…?

Exacto!

Y bien cual es tu plan?

Presta atención Sango…

XX

Se encontraba sentado en la mesa del restaurante, esperando a los demás, pero cual va siendo su sorpresa al ver que la que llega es Kagome

buenas noches Inu Yasha

_buona notte bella_ Kagome…-ella lo miro con una sonrisa, ya que dedujo lo que le había dicho, sin percatarse del 'bella' (recuerden que es italiano), Inu Yasha se puso de pie y saco la silla para que Kagome se sentara, acto extrañamente caballeroso, ya que ella no conocía ese lado de Inu Yasha

gracias….

Por nada…bueno solo hay que esperar a que lleguen Miroku y Sango- dijo tomando de nuevo asiento frente a ella, el tiempo paso y ambos jóvenes no llegaban, e Inu Yasha comenzaba a impacientarse, ya que ni Kagome ni el mismo habían entablado una conversación, y el ambiente comenzaba a ser algo denso.

XX

crees que Inu Yasha nos mate?

Es lo mas seguro…aunque aun queda la esperanza de que nos agradezca no Sango?

Jijiji, tienes razón –ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la plaza totalmente ajenos a lo que pasaban Inu Yasha y Kagome –y dime Miroku…en el restaurante saben lo que deben hacer?

Si, todo lo arregle esta tarde, además es un restaurante estilo Italiano, yo creo que todo saldrá bien…si no recuérdame tomar el primer pasaje a algún lugar muy lejos…

Ay Miroku, de veras que no has cambiado nada

Tu crees eso Sango? Por que mis sentimientos por ti no hay cambiado…-dijo provocando el sonrojo en el rostro de Sango, y tomando su mano suavemente

Mi…Miro..ku..-tartamudeaba la joven mas nerviosa que nunca, pero, su expresión cambio de pronto a una de gran enojo, ya que la mano de Miroku estaba donde no debía estar…PLAFF!- Uy! Eres un idiota…-decía ya caminando lejos de un Miroku con una gran marca en su mejilla, y con ojos soñadores

Aaaaaah…-suspiro- cuanto extrañaba eso…

XX

Sesshomaru miro atento como Rin acomodaba los libros del estante tras el escritorio, ya que estos se encontraban llenos de polvo y eso le perjudicaba al aspecto que poseía el resto de la habitación, la cual estaba impecable, Rin sacudía los libros uno por uno, leyendo el titulo de cada uno de ellos, pasaron las horas y faltaban solo unos cuantos libros por limpiar, cuando uno de los libros de cubierta de piel color vino, llamo su atención, ya que no poseía titulo, lo miro curiosa, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de lo que miraba, y una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios, se puso de pie y tomo suavemente el libro de entre manos de ella.

disculpe yo no…

no pasa nada malo…es solo que me trae muchos recuerdos…- Rin lo miro curiosa, a lo que Sesshomaru suspiro y volvió al gran sillón vino junto al gran ventanal, miro a Rin que no se movía de donde estaba, y con una seña le indico que tomara asiento junto a el, ella obedeció y tomo asiento donde el le pedía

hace años, cuando era casi un niño, mi padre, nos leía este libro…

nos?...usted tiene un hermano…?-pregunto Rin inocente, pero al ver el cambio en la expresión de Sesshomaru se arrepintió y maldijo a su curiosidad, intento disculparse, pero Sesshomaru le recalco que no había problema…por una extraña razón el sentía que podía confiar en ella

si..tengo un medio hermano, su nombre es Inu Yasha…-dudo un momento en continuar pero los ojos dulces de ella le pedían a gritos que continuara, así que lo hizo- la verdad, no nos llevamos bien ahora…pero fue culpa de mi padre, desde siempre nos puso en competencias continuas, claro, ya que Inu Yasha tuvo uso de razón, por eso el no recuerda…

que su padre les leía ese libro a ambos…

así es, mi padre prácticamente, nos convirtió en rivales de todo y con todo, y con el carácter de mi hermano, las cosas nunca fueron nada buenas, además nos veíamos cada 5º mes, si teníamos suerte

tan mal carácter tiene?- cuestiono con una gran sonrisa, Sesshomaru la miro un poco sorprendido, hacia cuanto que no le dedicaban una sonrisa tan sincera? Tal vez solo su madre…suspiro y miro hacia la ventana, Rin lo miro y una idea se formo en su mente – tal vez me crea que no debo inmiscuirme en sus asuntos personales pero…- Sesshomaru la miro sin expresión en su rostro, pero sin impedirle continuar – no seria bueno que usted y su hermano hicieran las pases? Por que bueno…a pesar de todo, es la única familia que le queda….- Sesshomaru la miro ahora si mas sorprendido que nunca, ya que las palabras de la chica tenían mucho sentido –bueno lo mejor será que yo continué…con su permiso…-se puso de pie y continuo con su labor de limpiar los viejos libros, Sesshomaru miro el que aun llevaba en la mano, y los pocos recuerdos junto con su hermano inundaron su mente…

"tal vez tenga razón… al fin de cuentas es mi medio hermano"- miro una vez mas a la joven que alegre hacia su trabajo, pero esta vez la examino de pies a cabeza... – "no haba notado que…es muy linda…"- Rin sintió la fría mirada del gran dueño de la mansión, desvió su mirada y la cruzo con la suya, el espero que ella bajara su mirada pero solo sonrió y el que bajo su mirada fue el, para después dirigirla al ventanal- "que demonios me ocurre…?"

XX

Los minutos parecían eternos para ambos, ya que habían pasado por lo menos 15 minutos desde que ella llegara al lugar de reunión, y la verdad el ambiente era demasiado tenso para ellos

de seguro no vendrán…- dijo por fin Inu Yasha pensando en como torturaría a Miroku en cuanto lo viera

tienes razón…

lo mejor es que te lleve a tu casa- ambos iban a ponerse de pie, pero fueron interrumpidos por el mesero que llegaba con un botella de champagne en un cubo con hielo y un par de copas alargadas, Inu Yasha vio confundido al mesero

se nos ha informado que es un cita muy importante para ambos, es un regalo por parte del gerente, disfruten su velada en un momento se les atiende- Inu Yasha y Kagome se miraron consternados, Inu Yasha tomo asiento con el ceño fruncido, sospechando de la trampa de su amigo, y el había caído redondito, Kagome por su parte miraba el mantel blanco de la mesa, algo sonrojada por lo que había dicho el mesero 'una cita muy importante' miro como Inu Yasha se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con una expresión de enojo, maldiciendo una y otra vez a sus amigos, Kagome rió un poco ante esto, llamando la atención del chico

que es tan gracioso?- pregunto cambiando su expresión a una parecida a un pequeño curioso

es que, se ve que Sango y el joven Miroku, desean que nos llevemos bien, tal vez por eso hicieron esto- dijo con una dulce e inocente sonrisa, a la cual Inu Yasha miro con ternura y asintió, agradeciendo al cielo que ella no se había dado por enterada el verdadero plan de sus amigos, y conociendo a Miroku, sabia que esta noche iba a ser larga, pronto llego el mesero, y ambos ordenaron, al llegar su comida, comenzaron a comer en silencio, el tiempo paso rápido, y el hielo que enfriaba la bebida ya se encontraba casi en su totalidad derretido, Inu Yasha la miraba, tratando de pensar en alguna cosa que como diría su amigo 'rompiera el hielo' pero no se le ocurría nada, fue entonces que recordó que ella era quien había escrito el libro que lo ayudara a tomar una gran decisión

Kagome…

Si, dime?- pregunto ella mirando al joven frente a ella

Me gustaría saber…-dudo un poco en formular su pregunta, al pensar que tal vez ella no querría hablar del tema, fue entonces que la música comenzó, como caída del cielo para ayudarlo, y varias personas se reunían en el centro con sus respectivas parejas, se puso de pie y se coloco a su lado- quieres bailar?- ella lo miro sorprendida y algo sonrojada, asintió y tomo la mano que el le ofrecía para que se levantara, caminaron al centro del lugar, el cual estaba casi vació, pues al parecer Miroku tenia todo perfectamente calculado, Inu Yasha paso su brazo por la cintura de la joven y con la otra tomo su delicada mano, ella solo coloco su mano libre en el hombro de Inu Yasha, y bailaron lentamente, al compás de la música, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de sentimientos los cuales no podían definir , poco a poco comenzaron a sentir que solo existían ellos dos, su mirada se encontraba en la del otro examinándola, como si quisieran hallar algo que no sabían que era, sin darse cuenta la música llego a su fin y con ello el retorno de las parejas a sus mesas, ellos se quedaron un momento viéndose, sin saber exactamente como reaccionar, cada uno se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos, sin saber que en algo coincidían…pensaban en la persona que tenían en frente, en silencio volvieron a sus lugares en la mesa, el mesero llego y ofreció servir la botella en sus copas, ambos se miraron

Por mi esta bien..tu que dices Kagome

Si claro no hay problema – el mesero sonrió y sirvió en sus copas en liquido, que al casi tope de la copa ya era espuma casi un cuarto de el, retirándose al terminar con su acción, Inu Yasha tomo la copa y la estiro a Kagome

Por el comienzo de una nueva amistad…-Kagome sonrió sintiendo como algo de ella, caía en depresión sin entender el por que, levanto la copa e imito a Inu Yasha

Tu lo has dicho, por el comienzo de una amistad…-contesto aun entre sonrisas, Inu Yasha solo la miro y tomo un sorbo de aquel liquido, siendo imitado por Kagome

XX

Reviso los papeles que le entregara Inu Yasha la noche pasada, la verdad estaba muy claro lo que debía hacer, matarla en su próxima presentación, que seria dentro de un par de dias, sonrió de forma segura y guardo los papeles de nuevo en su maletín, y dirigiendo a su habitación a dormir, pues sabia que debía tener la mente despejada para cuando tuviera que cumplir con su misión, se recostó boca arriba en la cama, y sonrió con malicia

nadie me dijo que no podía divertirme con ella antes….

XX

Ya se encontraban de camino a las casa de Kagome, en completo silencio, como si se hubiera esfumado de pronto la magia que hacia unos momentos había estado presente en la cena, aunque esta hubiera pasado casi en silencio, sentía como si el fuera el culpable

"habré dicho algo que la molesto"- giro su rostro para preguntarle pero miro las luces del jardín de la casa de la chica así que tuvo que parar el auto, ella aun se encontraba pensativa así que no se había dado cuenta de ello, Inu Yasha aprovecho esto y salio del auto, para abrir la puerta de Kagome haciendo que ella reaccionara al instante

Ya hemos llegado? Tan pronto?

Si, aquí termina su viaje, bella doncella…-le dijo en tono divertido ofreciéndole su mano para que bajara, Kagome rió ante su comentario y bajo del auto, camino hasta la reja, por lo que Inu Yasha pudo verla mas detalladamente, usaba un vestido de un color claro ya que por la oscuridad de la noche no definía bien el color correcto, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, escotado y de tirantes, su cabello recogido graciosamente, no se dio cuenta que Kagome comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa por la mirada de el, se giro y abrió la reja

Quieres pasar?-pregunto con una tímida sonrisa

No gracias ya es algo tarde y debo arreglar unas cosas…-dijo no muy seguro en sus palabras, ya que aun no sabia si debía, irse o…miro a la chica que aun tenia su mirada puesta en el esperando alguna palabra mas, saco por unos momentos aquellos pensamientos, le sonrió- nos vemos…-susurro y acercándose a ella, le beso la mejilla, se alejo y subió al auto negro, Kagome lo vio avanzar hasta perderse de vista en la noche, elevo su mano depositándola en la mejilla que el había besado, soltó un suspiro, sintió su corazón latirle rápidamente, entro a la casa con la mano en el pecho, tratando así de calmar un poco su loco corazón y se dirigio a su cuarto, se saco el vestido para ponerse su bata, se recostó en su cama cerro sus ojos para intentar dormir, pero cada vez que lo hacia unos hermosos ojos dorados inundaban su mente, en ese momento supo que no seria fácil conciliar el sueño.

XX

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, ya que la noche anterior no había podido dormir, pues estuvo toda la noche en vela pensando que haría, no estaba seguro de que hacer y la velada con Kagome lo había confundido mas, sabia que debía irse pero algo en su interior le impedía el hacerlo, se levanto sin muchas ganas de la cama y se dirigio a la cocina para prepararse un café, el sonido del celular lo obligo a caminar hasta el, imaginando quien podría ser, lo contesto con el ceño fruncido

eres hombre muerto Miroku….

Pero Inu Yasha como puedes ser tan cruel, solo trataba de ayudar

Ayudar?...que forma de ayudarme- le dijo en un tono ya conocido por Miroku

No me digas que no querías estar solo con ella, en ese elegante restaurante..

Bueno…la verdad yo…ay! Miroku la cuestión es que debiste decirme por lo menos!- le contesto sonrojado al saber que lo que su amigo decía era verdad

Bueno, creo que con eso mi vida esta salvada

Si crees que no me vengare estas muy equivocado, además de seguro estuviste con Sango libidinoso…

Por que piensas eso? Crees que la verdadera razón era que yo quería estar a solas con Sango para propasarme con ella? Inu Yasha como me crees capas…?

Quieres que te conteste?

No…dejémoslo así…pero esa no era la razón de mi llamada.-dijo usando una voz mas seria

A no? Entonces que? Ocurrió algo?

No, nada de que angustiarse, sino que quería saber cuanto tiempo mas piensas quedarte….

No estoy muy seguro…haré algo primero, y tu? Piensas quedarte?

No mucho, solo que igual deseo hacer algo antes de partir, bueno me avisas cuando te marches si?

De acuerdo…a y Miroku..-lo llamo antes de que colgara

Dime? –Inu Yasha sonrió y suspiro

Gracias….

De nada amigo, para eso estoy, cuídate –el tono de colgado comenzó a oírse, por lo que Inu Yasha apago el celular y salio del apartamento, pues como había dicho deseaba aclarar sus sentimientos

XX

Había recibido la llamada de Kouga invitándola a desayunar, la verdad no pudo negarse por mas que lo intentara, así que salio de la casa y pidió a Shipoo que la llevara al café donde vería a Kouga, al llegar bajo del auto, miro a Shipoo

bien el cielo esta algo gris parece que lloverá Shipoo, tal vez no me tarde mucho ok?

Si señorita – cerro la puerta del auto y miro a Shipoo alejarse para luego dar vuelta en la esquina, entro al café y ahí estaba, sentado con una taza de café esperándola, por un minutó la imagen de Inu Yasha paso por su mente, sacudió un poco su cabeza y se dirigio hacia el joven de ojos azules

Buenos dias joven Kouga- saludo cortésmente tomando asiento frente a el

Aaah! Muy buenos dias querida Kagome, como has estado?- la pregunta la hizo pensar un poco para luego mirarlo

Bien –las escenas de los dias pasados que había vivido con Inu Yasha saltaron a su mente, haciéndola cambiar de opinión- la verdad muy bien

Me alegra… espero hoy no sea la excepción- dijo para después soltar una carcajada, a lo que Kagome solo sonrió burlonamente, sin ser notada por el

"ya lo es…" (se refiere al día ok?)

XX

Llego hasta casa de Kagome, siendo recibida por Kaede, que le había dicho que se encontraba con una persona del trabajo, en un café no muy lejos, después de darle la dirección Inu Yasha le agradeció y salio rumbo hacia donde se encontraba la chica, no sabia que le diría, pensaba en miles de cosas, sin sentido, detuvo su auto deportivo en la esquina, para caminar hasta el lugar, cuando estaba cerca, lo que vio lo dejo en shok, Kagome se encontraba riendo alegremente mientras un joven le contaba algo, sintió la sangre hervir

"ese maldito" –pensó en correr y matarlo a golpes, se detuvo al ver como el besaba la mejilla de Kagome, pero desde la distancia de donde el estaba, no parecía eso

Bueno espero verte de nuevo Kagome

Si hasta luego joven Kouga –sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento por el beso que el le había dado en la mejilla – "como se atreve a desvanecer sus labios!" – abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendida por su pensamiento llevo la mano hasta su boca- "pero por que pensé eso…acaso yo…" – sintió de nuevamente su cara arder y el corazón latirle rápidamente, sonrió y al girarse lo que vio no solo la sorprendió mas sino que una extraña sensación la embargo – Inu…Yasha…que haces aquí? –pregunto sonriendo

No finjas mas…no sabes lo repugnante que es...

Que?...-pregunto sintiendo como si le hubieran tirado una cubeta de agua helada, la mirada de el era fría sin expresión, y eso la asustaba, no sabia por que el cambio de el tan..repentino

Ya me oíste…..todas son iguales, solo les gusta jugar con los demás, pensé que eras diferente Kagome ahora veo que no…

Por que dices eso! No entiendo, por que estas diciendo esas cosas..son palabras muy crueles…-dijo bajando cada vez mas el tono, mientras bajaba el rostro sin saber como reaccionar, el la estaba tratando como basura, pero no se lo permitiría, quien se creía?

Feh! Pretendes que me crea mas tu teatrito? Estas muy equivocada, lo sabia…sabia que no debía confiar en ti!

Pues bien no lo hagas! Quien te necesite! Maldito seas Inu Yasha!

Maldito el día en que nos miramos…- la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos, logrando que las pequeñas lagrimas que se escapaban de los ojos de ella se perdieran y que el no las notara- la verdad nunca espere eso de ti…caíste muy bajo para estar con el….-dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ella, Kagome lo miro sin entender, ya no pudo evitarlo mas y las lagrimas salieron empapando su rostro y corrió, corrió hasta donde sus pies se lo permitieron, pasando y empujando a la gente por donde corría, sin mirar a nada y nadie, sin darse cuenta llego hasta el parque, levanto lentamente la vista, notando que justamente se había detenido donde lo hubiera conocido se dejo caer al suelo mojado

"que ocurre conmigo? Por que me afectan tanto sus palabras? No entiendo…por que….me duele tanto…"- la lluvia siguió cayendo sobre ella, de pronto ya no sintió las frías gotas de agua

Kagome...?- levanto lentamente la vista, frente a ella cubriéndola con un paraguas estaba Sango- que te ocurre?

Oh Sango!- grito entre sollozos al momento que se arrojaba a su amiga y se desahogaba lentamente, sin darse cuenta que ya Inu Yasha se encontraba en el departamento, que en ese momento estaba en total calma y con un aire de frialdad, no entendía nada, ni siquiera por que le había dicho todo eso, se sentía un idiota, pero ahora el mal estaba hecho, y la lluvia seguía cayendo, era como si el cielo entendiera la pena de ambos y llorara junto con ellos…si en efecto lloraba con ellos, pues por la mejilla del chico de dorada mirada corría una solitaria lagrima, para que seguido quitar con su mano la lagrima, sintiendo como una vez mas su mundo se desmoronaba…

notas de la autora

snif, snif, llore cuando escribi esto, la verdad! bueno y que les parece, por fin inu Yasha entrego los papaeles, si supiera para que son..jejeje, y la pequeña trampa de Miroku y de Sango, ñaca ñaca, y ese maldito de Kouga, a si bueno pues quiero agradecer a todos los que han escrito, en el proximo capitulo, prometo contestarles ya que ya es muy tarde y ya me estan hablando para que apage todo, dense una idea Inu y Sesshomaru ya estan bien dormidos, se ven tan lindos! espero les haya gustado este capitulo

Sorede matta ne


	6. adios

Capitulo 6

Aun llovía en la ciudad, aunque ya para entonces Kagome se encontraba acostada en su cama derramando lagrimas que no lograba entender, en la sala se encontraban Miroku y Sango conversando con Kaede que les había servido gentilmente un te para desvanecer un poco el frió que sentían, lentamente Sango recordó lo ocurrido hace unos momentos con su amiga

Flash back

Había decidido pasar a visitar a Inu Yasha, para ver si tendrían que mudarse de la ciudad, rió ante el pensamiento, y siguió avanzando bajo la lluvia que caía sobre ella, que por cierto ella ya estaba preparada pues llevaba consigo un paraguas para protegerse de la fría lluvia, sintió un escalofrió por su cuerpo, ya que si pensabas un momento aquella lluvia parecía mas un llanto, sonrió eliminando este pensamiento,

"que tontera, como se me ocurren cosas"- se detuvo de pronto al ver como una joven se encontraba hincada en el suelo con la cabeza hacia el suelo, pero esto no impidió que la reconociera al momento, se acerco a ella y cubrió con su paraguas la lluvia que lentamente mojaba a la chica de cabellos azabaches

Kagome...?- ella levanto lentamente la vista, Sango se dio cuenta rápidamente de las lagrimas de su amiga y su mirada llena de tristeza se hinco para poder verla mejor- que te ocurre?

Oh Sango!- grito entre sollozos al momento que se arrojaba a su amiga y se desahogaba lentamente, Sango soltó el paraguas y abrazo a su amiga, tratando con eso calmarla un poco

Ya, tranquila que ocurre? Por que estas así?

No entiendo Sango, por que dijo eso…no entiendo- decía entre sollozos la joven a lo que Sango no lograba entender muy bien

Puedo saber que paso? – Kagome ella la miro y asintió débilmente, pasado un rato llamaron a Shipoo que llego rápido, al ver a kagome en ese estado lo preocupo iba a preguntar pero Sango movió su cabeza en forma negativa, dando a entender al joven que no era el mejor momento

A casa de Kagome por favor Shipoo

Si señorita Sango

Fin del Flash back

y que le ocurrió a la señorita?...

no lo se muy bien…no ha dicho ni una palabra desde que llegamos…

a ya veo…es extraño hacia mucho que no la veía llorar- dijo Kaede sonriendo melancólicamente al saber el estado de la joven que se había convertido en una hija para ella

disculpe Kaede…pero puede decirme lo ultimo que hizo la señorita Kagome? Tal vez de esa forma podamos saber que le ocurrió –la anciana lo miro un segundo para luego tratar de recordar lo ocurrido esa mañana

bueno..un joven le hablo esta mañana invitándola a un café no muy lejos de aquí

y sabe quien era?

Creo que su nombre era Kouga…si Kouga Cold…- Sango y Miroku intercambiaron una mirada seria, si era lo que ambos pensaban lo ocurrido era mas serio de lo que creían

XX

Un nuevo día había llegado, aun estaban los restos de la lluvia que cayera el día anterior, pero eso no lo detuvo, abrió la maleta y comenzó a meter su ropa y demás cosas que trajera de su casa, lo cual no era mucho, miro la silla que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación, y sobre ella la ropa que Kagome le prestara para que utilizara el día que el estuvo ebrio, la tomo mirándola detenidamente, recordando la mirada de la joven, frunció el ceño y arrojo la ropa al otro lado de la habitación. Se dirigio a la puerta para marcharse pero al abrirla se encontró con su amigo que lo miraba de forma seria

supe que la señorita Kagome estuvo con Kouga

no me importa ahora déjame ir, tengo un vuelo que tomar

te marcharas sin pedirle un a explicación?

No necesito explicación de nadie, yo vi todo

En serio?...estas seguro de lo que viste?

Acaso Kagome con su linda cara te convenció para que vinieras?

No Inu Yasha no seas necio por que ella…-suspiro para después ver como su amigo lo miraba, dudo un poco en continuar

No me digas ahora que esta arrepentida, que nunca deseo eso etcétera, etcétera…

No se que mosquito te pico para estar tan molesto!

Que importa ya…ahora déjame pasar Miroku…-Miroku volvió a mirarlo y dio media vuelta para salir, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se giro a mirarlo

Tal vez no te interese esto, pero aun así te lo diré..Sango encontró ayer a Kagome en el parque de aquí enfrente llorando desconsoladamente- Inu Yasha sintió una presión en el pecho, pero no lo hizo notar, Miroku continuo- y desde que la llevo a su casa no ha salido de su cuarto, no come, no habla, parece como si no estuviera allí…Kaede nos dijo que ayer por la mañana un joven le hablo para que desayunaran juntos, según Kaede, la señorita Kagome intento decirle que no pero el evadía cualquier negación, por lo que tuvo que asistir de mala gana

Y eso a mi que me importa, nada de lo que le haya sucedido me importa un comino-mentira, sabia que era mentira, pues en ese momento luchaba contra si mismo para no salir corriendo hacia casa de la chica

Creo que esto si te interesara…- se coloco frente a Inu Yasha y lo miro a los ojos- supongo que estarás molesto por que los hallaste o me equivoco?- el no contesto dándole a saber a Miroku que no estaba errado en su suposición- acaso no te preguntaste por que razón justamente era Kouga quien estaba con ella?- esa pregunta hizo que Inu Yasha lo mirará intrigado, a que punto quería llegar Miroku con eso?

No te entiendo….

Vamos concéntrate amigo, no se te hace extraño que cada vez que te interesa una chica sea Kouga quien aparezca de la nada y salga con ella?- Inu Yasha permaneció en silencio, por lo cual Miroku de nuevo se dirigio a la puesta –lo dejo a tu conciencia amigo, solo recuerda que la señorita Kagome es la que sufre mas en este momento…-Inu Yasha iba a reclamarle pero el ya se había marchado, cerro los puños con fuerza, entro a su habitación y vio de nuevo la ropa que le prestara Kagome, se acerco a ella y la tomo

Tengo que devolverte a tu dueña…- tomo sus llaves y salio del lugar con rumbo a casa de Kagome, pues sabia que su amigo tenia razón y si era así le debía una disculpa a la chica, de la cual se había comenzado a enamorar sin saberlo

XX

Había estado desde el día anterior llorando sin entender el por que, pero ya se había cansado, sabia que ella no tenia por que llorar por un tonto que le había dicho cosas sin sentido, aun no tenia claro el por que el lo había hecho pero de algo estaba segura, no derramaría ni una sola lagrima mas por ese idiota, salio al jardín, un momento llegando hasta colocarse frente al árbol que aun tenia la flecha que unos dias atrás lograra insertar en el centro gracias a Inu Yasha..

Inu Yasha…- de nuevo una lagrima…de acuerdo lo admitía aun le dolían sus palabras- pero..por que…? – una vez mas esa pregunta, cuantas veces no se la había formulado? Cuatro, cinco? No sabia con exactitud, pero de algo estaba segura, aun no tenia ni idea de aquella pregunta tan insistente…llevo su mano hasta el tronco del árbol, recordando….

Inu…Yasha…-sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse mas de lagrimas aun sin soltarlas…tratando de entender

Flash back

_Inu Yasha camino hacia ella, sin que lo notara, Kagome tomo de nuevo una flecha y apunto, cerro los ojos para tratar de concentrarse, pero los abrió de golpe al sentir el cuerpo de Inu Yasha pegado a su espalda con su rostro sobre su hombre y pegado a su mejilla_

_Que haces…? –le susurro sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría de tan rápido que latía, su respiración comenzó a ser agitada, y solo podía mirar un poco al joven que le sonreía_

_Lo estas haciendo mal…debes colocarte así…-le indico tomándole las manos delicadamente y colocándolas en cierta posición, la tomo de la cintura, ocasionando un escalofrió en Kagome del cual Inu Yasha no se percato, y la acomodo para que estuviera en una postura casi perfecta- bien ahora, lentamente extiende un poco mas la cuerda del arco y apunta... le decía en susurro a la joven en su oído, Kagome asintió e hizo lo que el le indicaba, jalo lentamente la cuerda y apunto- bien, ahora…si estas segura…- Kagome asintió de nuevo- suéltala…- Kagome la soltó y la flecha dio directo en el centro_

Fin del flash back

yo solo quiero saber…

Flash back

_Inu Yasha paso su brazo por la cintura de la joven y con la otra tomo su delicada mano, ella solo coloco su mano libre en el hombro de Inu Yasha, y bailaron lentamente, al compás de la música, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de sentimientos los cuales no podían definir , poco a poco comenzaron a sentir que solo existían ellos dos, su mirada se encontraba en la del otro examinándola, como si quisieran hallar algo que no sabían que era, sin darse cuenta la música llego a su fin y con ello el retorno de las parejas a sus mesas, ellos se quedaron un momento viéndose, sin saber exactamente como reaccionar, cada uno se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos, sin saber que en algo coincidían…pensaban en la persona que tenían en frente, en silencio volvieron a sus lugares en la mesa_

Fin del Flash back

Hincada en el suelo frente al árbol derramaba las lágrimas que le provocaban esos recuerdos, eran pocos lo sabia, pero igual sabía que tenían un gran significado, por que ahora lo entendía, sabia la razón, limpio las lagrimas y sonrió tristemente

me enamore de ti Inu Yasha…ahora lo entiendo, por eso me duele- se puso de pie y camino hacia la casa, tenia que arreglar todo, tenia que saber por que de su enojo el día anterior, miro el cielo aun estaba gris, suspiro, entro a la casa y se dirigio a la cocina, era temprano, pero aun así tenia hambre

XX

Subió a su carro y se dirigio a la mansión Higurashi, sabia que ella estaría ahí sin duda, miro su reloj, sonriendo, también sabia que era muy temprano, y de seguro ella aun estaba dormida, no tardo mucho en llegar, entro y toco la puerta principal, abriéndola una anciana

buenos dias, que se le ofrece?

Buenos dias, busco a Kagome, se encuentra en casa?- pregunto sonriendo amablemente a la señora, Kaede lo miro desconfiada, y abrió mas la puerta indicándole que podía pasar, lo llevo hasta la sala en la cual se encontraba Kagome sentada tomando un poco de té

Señorita, la buscan…-Kagome volteo ansiosa esperando que fuera quien ella esperaba, pero al mirar que era Kouga quien la buscara bajo triste la mirada

Gracias Kaede…- la anciana salio de la habitación dejando a ambos solos, Kouga se acerco a Kagome, a lo que ella solo tomo un poco mas del té - dígame que lo trae por aquí joven Kouga

Solo deseaba venir a ver tu gran belleza Kagome…

Bueno, gracias es usted muy amable pero sabe, no es un buen momento deseo estar sola- se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, Kouga la miro detenidamente, y la tomo de forma brusca del braza –que hace…suéltame!- dijo entre dientes tratando de zafarse del agarre de Kouga

No sabes lo que me haces Kagome…-dijo acorralándola contra la pared, dejándola imposibilitada de hacer algo, Kagome solo lo miro con odio –y nunca acepto un no por respuesta- intento besarla pero ella desvió el rostro haciendo que el se comenzara a fastidiar,- "si lo quieres por las malas…"- tomo su rostro obligándola a mirarlo, logrando así comenzar a besarla, Kagome solo cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sin poder hacer nada, Kouga era demasiado fuerte para ella

"Inu Yasha…donde estas?" – sus pensamientos estaban en ese momento con el chico de ojos dorados, y fue cuando sintió como Kouga la dejaba de presionar tanto, pero sin aun poder soltarse, el seguía intentando besarla, presiona mas su ojos, cunado de pronto su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y con esto como Kouga dejaba de besarla, abrió los ojos de golpe, para encontrarse en la entrada a la sala a Inu Yasha mirándolos entre dolido, sorprendido y furioso, se quedo estática sin poder hacer nada, Kouga sonrió triunfal, sin saberlo, había lastimado de nuevo a Inu Yasha, Kagome por su parte se había quedado estática mirando a los ojos de Inu Yasha, pues no sabia si llorar, o reír de alegría por verlo, pero todo esto se desvanecida al ver como Inu Yasha se daba vuelta y se dirigía a la entrada de la mansión, solo oyó como cerraba de golpe la puerta provocando un ruido hueco, pateo a Kouga (ya saben donde…) y lo aventó corriendo hasta la puerta tratando de alcanzar a Inu Yasha, pero no lo logro el ya se había ido. Entro de nuevo a la casa llorando desconsolada y deseando matar a Kouga, pero cuando lo vio el aun estaba hincado en el suelo, cuando de la nada comenzó a reír, una risa que provoco en Kagome un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo,(a mi se me helo la sangre) Kouga comenzó a ponerse de pie y a acercarse a Kagome, mirándola de forma maliciosa, ella a cado paso de el, daba uno hacia atrás

Ya te lo dije…nunca acepto un no…pero ahora se que no perdí del todo…ese idiota de nuevo salio lastimado, y tu preciosa…-dijo tomando de nuevo su mentón- te arrepentirás de preferirlo a el….de eso no lo dudes –soltó de forma brusca a la joven y salio de la mansión, dejando a Kagome llorando por Inu Yasha y llena de temor por las palabras de Kouga

XX

Iba a una velocidad impresionante, sabia que eso podía costarle la vida pero no le importo, de nuevo el destino le había jugado mal, y de la peor forma, sin bajar la velocidad pasaba las curvas, y para su suerte no había nadie mas en la autopista, los recuerdos lo atormentaban, y nublaban su vista las rebeldes lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, la ira lo consumía cegándolo por completo, aumento mas la velocidad, recordando una vez mas, como comenzó aquel sueño que resulto una pesadilla casi mortal…

Flash back

_Un joven apuesto y de dorada mirada se encontraba en ese momento sentado en una de las mesas del grana salón pues se celebraba una de las variadas reuniones que se festejaban anualmente entre los conocidos de su padre y el como su hijo debía asistir ante la ausencia de su padre, cueste que el ya había fallecido años atrás. La reunión en si era aburrida, nadie con quien hablar o algo con que entretenerse, podría contar a su amigo, pero el se encontraba muy ocupado con toda chica bonita que se le cruzaba en el camino, así que prácticamente, el no estaba en ese momento, tomo la copa que el mesero le ofrecía, y solo le daba unas vueltas, dudando en tomarla o no, ya que en ese momento no se le apetecía nada, así que prefirió seguir sentado, de verdad estaba muy aburrido_

_joven Inu Yasha, quiero presentarle a alguien- se oyó la voz del anciano hombre distrayéndolo de su 'entretenido' juego con la copa, giro su vista para verlo, seguido miro a la joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, sus labios pequeños con una ligera capa de labial rojo, usando un vestido negro, entre formal e informal, nada extravagante, a comparación de otras mujeres de la reunión_

_buenas noches…-murmuro tímidamente la joven, admirando al joven, el cual para ella era el mas guapo que hubiera conocido(no hay quien se lo niega) a lo que Inu Yasha sonrió _

_muy buenas noches_

_bien ella es la señorita Tsubaki, joven Inu Yasha, hija del señor Bankotsu, que es un conocido de su padre cuando aun vivía_

_mucho gusto señorita Tsubaki- dijo, tomando su mano y besándola suavemente (wuacala xp)_

_el gusto es mió joven Inu Yasha_

_espero nos llevemos bien- sonrió _

_lo mismo deseo_

Fin del Flash back

Aumento mas la velocidad, borrando así cualquier oportunidad de frenar ante un inconveniente, a veces el recordar cosas dolorosas cuando manejas bajo la lluvia el final no siempre es satisfactorio…

XX

Solo se paseaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, se detenía, se sentaba, revisaba los papeles de su escritorio, para luego volver a caminar, en pocas palabras, lucia como león enjaulado, Kohaku solo la miraba recargado en la pared esperando alguna indicación de su 'jefa', sabia que se encontraba nerviosa pero no sabia por que, y la verdad deseaba saberlo, ya que el verla así lo ponía de nervios a el también, pues tenia muy claro que Sango cuando se ponía en ese plan era por que algo en verdad no estaba bien, sumándole a esto el hecho de que debían de cubrir alguna historia para la impresión del siguiente numero aumentaba la tensión en la oficina, conocía a la chica desde que había comenzado a trabajar en la revista, siempre estaba seria y poco sociable con los demás, aunque con el fuera mas abierta que con nadie mas, esto lo hacia sentir feliz, pues le daba a entender que lo tomaba por lo menos como un amigo, y no solo como un típico ayudante, sonrió y recordó cuando la conoció, había sido en verdad gracioso, el sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos, y miro como Sango corría para atender, para después colgar algo decepcionada y tomar su bolsa

andando Kohaku, tenemos trabajo….

Y que paso ahora…-le respondió tomando su cámara de fotos de su escritorio

Solo que debía cubrir una entrevista a una cantante…Hitomi

Vaya! Es una gran cantante

Lo se "espero que pueda concentrarme, aunque se que no podré con lo ocurrido con Kagome"- salieron de la oficina y caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, donde ambos subieron al auto de Kohaku y se dirigieron a casa de la famosa Hitomi- "solo espero que todo salga bien"

XX

Hacia rato que estaba sentado en la acera del puente que llevaba a la autopista, viendo el auto estrellado contra uno de los muros de protección del puente, siendo mojado por la lluvia, de verdad que en ese momento maldecía a las bolsas de aire, por que si no fuera por ella estuviera de seguro muerto, y eso era mejor que estar sufriendo, borro ese pensamiento de su cabeza y tomo su celular, marco un numero y en instantes le contesto la voz de una mujer

buenas tarde, aeropuerto central, en que le puedo servir?

Buenas tardes señorita, deseo un pasaje a los Ángeles para esta misma tarde

Claro señor, un momento…-no paso mucho cuando de nuevo la voz de la mujer se oyó del otro lado del celular- el único vuelo para esta tarde sale en treinta minutos, ese esta bien?

Perfecto

Bien, necesito unos datos suyos señor si es tan amable…-después de un rato y de haberle brindado los datos necesarios a la mujer, colgó el teléfono, para mirar el cielo, que aun estaba nublado y oscurecía un poco la ciudad por la lluvia, se puso de pie y emprendió camino al aeropuerto

Adiós, Kagome…- susurro deseando que las palabras llegaran hasta oídos de ella, pues sabia que lo que hacia no era lo correcto, ya que ella le gustaba…no, no le gustaba, eso era mas, lo que sentía al tenerla cerca era mas que eso, cerro sus puños con fuerza maldiciendo el por que no pudo darse cuanta antes y habérselo dicho, pero ya era tarde y no miraría atrás volvería a los Ángeles para decirle de frente a Sesshomaru que había a entregado los papeles y después de eso, desaparecería de la vida de todos, ya después se comunicaría con Miroku y se lo diría, el estaba muy feliz con Sango y seria egoísta el negarle la felicidad a su gran amigo, subió a un taxi que paso cerca de el indicándole que lo llevara al aeropuerto, siguió en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que había llegado, le pago al señor lo que debía y entro al lugar, se acerco a una de las mujeres de la venta de boletos y pago el suyo, cuando se lo entregaron se dirigio a su vuelo, pues esta ya comenzaba a abordar a los pasajeros, tomo su asiento que estaba junto a la ventana, y miro a las azafatas dar las indicaciones para un vuelo placentero, miro por la ventana una ultima vez el lugar tratando con ello de darse valor, cerro los ojos, pues lo que quería era descansar, logrando así caer en un largo sueño.

Notas de la autora

Ya se algunos me han de querer matar, pero no se preocupen todo esta fríamente calculado, o eso creo, ya verán como todo se pondrá mas interesante y como ya se habrán dado cuenta este capitulo tarde mucho, pero fue por que no había podido estar aquí como han comenzado los exámenes tal vez me tarde un poco con la actualización, pero de algo no duden lo que sigue será muy interesante, ya que todo esto es solo el comienzo, por que este fanfic tratare de hacerlo lo mas largo y lleno de suspenso que pueda juar, juar

Inu- no sabes lo mucho que me asusta cuando dice eso

Sessho-lo se, siento que en cualquier momento es capas de matar a todos

Ary- no sean exagerados, aunque deben tomar en cuenta que tu Sessho, eres un mafioso y de que habrá balazos habrá, eso no lo duden

Inu- la pregunta aquí es por que demonios pusiste a lobo rabioso? No sirve de nada

Ary- claro que si! en el sig capitulo lo veras, bueno será mejor que responda los reviews

Inu- el primero es de…

**Lovelydeadgirl.-** que bueno que te gusto! Muchas gracias por el review, y tratare de seguir lo mas pronto que pueda ok?

Inu- casi no dijo nada!

Ary-no digas eso! Capas y por tu culpa ya no escribe Inu

Sessho- bueno el que sigue, antes de que comiencen de nuevo

Ary- veamos…es de

**inÃ¼YÃ"-** claro que lo sigo! Si lo se pobre kag, pero eso le da drama a la historia, claro que se va a arreglar de forma….QUE! lemon! Bueno…yo…pues….no se

Inu- mirate toda rojita, a k se ve linda –golpe de sessho en su cabeza- y ahora que hice!

Sessho- no la molestes hermano

Ary- pues yo le sigo, mira la verdad tal vez lo haga aunque no se hacerlos, espero no desepcinarte si no lo hago ok? Pero lo intentare! y tienes razon tal vez por eso es…y con respecto a lo de inu y Tsubaki…

Inu-me obligo! Lo juro

Ary-no seas exagerado! Lo se es impresionante, pero ya veras por que fue ñaca ñaca, bueno, igual besos y cuídate!

Sessho- bueno fueron todos….

Ary- u-u, bueno….tratare de escribir el sig, capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda

Inu-eso espero…por que si no lo acabas antes de los cursos mugrosos de la prepa esa no lo vas a acabar

Ary-lo se….bueno ya es todo por hoy

Sessho-se fijan que casi no dije nada?...

Inu-no es raro

Sessho-que trataste de insinuar hermano?

Inu- tu que crees?

Ary- ya comenzaron….bueno cuídense mucho vale?

Sorede

Matta ne


	7. un nuevo comienzo parte I

Capitulo 7

El vapor del agua caliente dejaba poca visibilidad, pero si se podía ver a la joven en la tina ,una semana había pasado, trataba de lucir feliz, pero sabia que sus amigos lo notaban, sabían que sus sonrisas no eran sinceras, no entendía como podían notar la diferencia, pero no le tomaba importancia a eso, aunque les agradecía desde el alma sus intentos de animarla, esa semana había ido a la feria, al zoológico, al cine, etc., y también se había dado cuenta de que Miroku y Sango se gustaban y si no fueran por las mañas de Miroku de seguro ya por lo menos serian novios, rió un poco pensando en las posibles maneras en las que se confesarían sus sentimientos, pero se borro lentamente al recordar su situación, salio de la tina del baño y se cubrió con la toalla para salir del baño, el sonido del teléfono la hizo girar y caminar hasta el, sin ánimos lo levanto colocándolo en su oído.

diga?...a Sango como estas? – contesto ante la voz de su nueva mejor amiga

Una chica de cabello oscuro estaba sentada en su oficina con el teléfono a la oreja y revisando unos papeles

Muy bien Kagome y tu?

Igual…-mintió caminando hasta el ropero y sacando un vestido blanco con girasoles, sabiendo a la perfección que Sango no le había creído, pero satisfecha que en esos dias desde que había conocida a Inu Yasha mentir no se le dificultaba tanto como antes, razón que desconocía

Mentirosa…- rió un poco, lo sabia Sango se había dado cuenta- bueno no importa, solo quiero saber si no estarás ocupada hoy…

No….no tengo compromisos

Que bien, es que hoy saldré temprano y pensaba ' que diablos! No hemos tenido tiempo pasa las dos solas' a si que eh planeado una salida al circo que te parece?

Jajajaja- rió ante el comentario de su amiga- perfecto! Solo dime a que hora…

Paso por ti a las 4 ok?

De acuerdo hasta entonces nos vemos Sango

Adiós!- el tono de colgado se escucho y la chica colgó su teléfono, sonrió agradecida de verdad no sabia como podía pagarle su forma de querer animarla, pensó en lo que haría Miroku cuando se enterara que fue excluido de la ida al circo, no lo pensó mas y comenzó a vestirse, tenia un asunto qué arreglar antes.

XX

Iba por las calles en su auto, el que por cierto ya extrañaba, llevaba una semana en Miami esperando que Rin lo llamara para informarle cuando llegaría Sesshomaru de su viaje, aun que el prefería pasearse por la playa, estaciono el auto al llegar, y salio de el, camino un rato, para después sentarse y mirar las olas, se sentía un miserable, deseaba verla, tenerla, que fuera suya, que de nuevo su mirada se clavara en la de el, pero temía salir lastimado

hola guapo…-la voz de la mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos obligándolo a mirarla, era joven, no mas de 20 años, cabello rubio y ojos verdes, muy bella, no podía negarlo, pero no tanto como su Kagome, se sonrojo levemente por el pensamiento y volvió su mirada al mar, la joven malinterpretando esto se sentó a su lado- Mi amigos me dicen Tea y tu como te llamas?

Mi nombre?...-miro a la joven que asentía con cierto toque de 'obvio' no pensaba darle su nombre a una total desconocida y no era secreto que era muy desconfiado- "piensa rápido Inu Yasha..que nombre suena tonto?...lo tengo!" mi nombre es Yoru…"no estuvo mal"

Bien Yoru espero seamos buenos amigos- menciono sonriendo lujuriosamente al muchacho que solo atino a mirar de nuevo al mar. El edificio era oscuro, sobre todo el cuarto que estaba totalmente en penumbras, solo un ligero brillo de luna se reflejaba en el ventanal, del cual se podía ver directamente al mar, como era reflejada la luna en el, en si la vista era hermosa, la puerta del cuarto se abrió de pronto dejando entrar a ambos jóvenes que se besaban apasionada y salvajemente (0o que pex con eso?) lo único que se veía con claridad en aquel lugar era el dorado de los ojos de uno de ellos, sin darse cuenta ya estaba el sobre ella en la amplia cama sin dejar de besarse con pasión, no sabia en que momento había llegado hasta ese punto, solo recordaba haberse ofrecido a llevarla hasta la puerta de su apartamento, y después ya se besaban con desesperación, como si en eso dependiera su vida, sin saber que lo hacia por llenar el espacio de su corazón que dejara sin darse cuanta la famosa escritora, la chica desabotono su camisa hasta despojarlo de ella y pasando sus manos por todo su pecho (esta no soy yo!) Inu Yasha comenzó a subir suavemente su mano por la pierna de la chica, hasta llegar a su falda y comenzar a bajarla lentamente, estaba a punto de despojarla de ella y fue entonces como por capricho de la mente la imagen de Kagome bailando con el, lo obligo a volver a tener control sobre su cuerpo, deteniéndose y levantándose rápidamente

Que ocurre!-lo cuestiono la rubia algo desconcertada por su actitud

no puedo..lo siento, creo que nunca me la sacare de la cabeza, fui un idiota al pensar que lo haría…-se reprocho a si mismo y comenzó a ponerse su camisa

eso no es problema!-se levanto de la cama y llego hasta el evitando que siguiera abrochando su camisa -...esta noche puedo ser quien tu desees….-susurro a su oído, para después colocarse frente a el eh intentar besarlo, Inu Yasha solo la miro y la separo de el

nunca serias como ella….- se dirigio hasta la puerta y salio del apartamento de Tea, nombre que sabia no volvería a escuchar, camino por los semi-oscuros pasillos del edificio – "que demonios pensaba al creer que podría olvidarla con esa mujer! De verdad fui un idiota…"- se dirigio a paso lento hacia la orilla de la playa, fijando su vista a la nada, no paso mucho para que cerrara los ojos y sonriera con melancolía -aun asi….si pudo haber algo entre nosotros a quedado…

en el pasado…- contesto la chica sorbiendo un poco mas del vaso con limonada

si tu lo dices Kagome, pero por que siento que no estas muy convencida eh?...si desde que lo conociste se notaba a leguas que te gustaba!

No digas eso Sango…sabes que no es verdad! "que hago! No se como seguir si me hace una pregunta directa no lograre olvidarlo! Ay dios ayúdame a que cambie el tema…"-pensó llevándose un poco del pastel, mientras Sango la veía divertida, Kagome giro su vista a la ventana del local, donde podía verse a los carros pasar presurosos, pues ya era algo tarde, y los residuos de la lluvia que había caído aun estaban presentes

Suspiro-lo siento Kagome, ya pensé que seria divertido ir al circo, nunca pensé que fuera a llover tanto

No te preocupes Sango, nadie se imaginaba que llovería

Es que si me lo imagine, pero me confié de que solo estaba chispeando, y que en la mañana estaba el sol a todo lo que daba…

Pero de todos modos fue divertido, fuimos al cine, de compras, y ahora estamos tomando limonada, bueno tu un capuchino, pero quien se fija en eso…lo importante es que estuvimos juntas!

Sango rió ante el comentario de su amiga de verdad era sorprendente los cambios de humor de la chica, pero sabia que por lo menos ahora sonreía como cuando la conoció, antes de conocer a Inu Yasha, su sonrisa se borro ante el fugas pensamiento, era verdad, el joven ya no estaba en la ciudad, pero también era verdad que no sabían nada de el, y esa era la razón de la tristeza de su amiga, tomo un poco de su bebida y miro a Kagome que le sonreía, al parecer le faltaba desahogarse con alguien respecto a lo que sentía por su amigo de infancia, pero aunque fueran amigas, no había querido decirle nada acerca de el, y siempre que comenzaba con el tema, con la mirada le rogaba que no siguiera, y eso le dolía, sabia que guardar sus sentimientos la lastimarían mucho, pero ya nada quedaba hacer no la obligaría, jamás lo haría- Kagome…

Dime?

Que tienes planeado para el sábado? (finjamos que es viernes ok?)

Para el sábado?...pues no lo se…- decía con la mirada hacia el techo y con su dedo índice en su mejilla, en señal de que trataba de acordarse- creo que nada importante

Bien…por que creo que Miroku querrá desquitarse el no haber sido invitado hoy

Jajaja tienes razón, será mejor que nos arreglemos bien

Espero que no se le ocurra llevarnos a un lugar fuera de lo normal

Yo creo que si..-ambas jóvenes comenzaron a reír tratando asi de alejar los tristes pensamientos de ambas, aunque fueran diferentes, eran tristes, y eso no cambiaria, por ahora

XX

pasajeros con destinos a la ciudad de Los Ángeles por favor diríjanse a la puerta con el numero 425, repito pasajeros con destinos a la ciudad de Los Ángeles por favor diríjanse a la puerta con el numero 425, gracias

bien ese es mi vuelo, hora de afrontar mis sentimientos –esta era una escena poco común, un hombre de cabellera plateada, ojos dorados, una maleta de mano, y vestido de la manera mas elegante, pero que lo hacia lucir mas que guapo, tomo su maletita (jijiji que gracioso termino) y se dirigió a su destino, para enfrentar algo que nunca pensó enfrentar..sus propios sentimientos, que por cierto para sorpresa de el estos brotaron de la noche a la mañana, aunque fuera un mes de hecho, pero eso no valía, la cuestión era que no sabia como debía mirarla, unos minutos después ya estaba sentado en su lugar camino a Los Ángeles, miraba por la ventana, cuando una idea cruzo por su mente, sonrió tenuemente

XX

Entro a su habitación con intenciones de colocarse su piyama dispuesta a dormirse, pero su sorpresa fue ver un hermoso arreglo floral sobre su cama, se acerco a el y paso suavemente su índice por los pétalos de las rosas, aspiro la fragancia de los jazmines, rió ante la pequeña forma de los narcisos, un bello arreglo que no se puede pasar por alto, miro la pequeña tarjeta, desdoblándola para conocer al responsable de tan bello regalo, sorprendiéndose de sobre manera, dejo la tarjetita y se dirigio a la puerta, debía hablar con el

XX

Se pasaba de lado a lado por la habitación, de veras que desde su regreso no hacia mas que cuestionarse, quien lo viera reiría ante su comportamiento

"ya las habrá visto?...y si dice que no?...como demonios debo comportarme! "- sin que el se percatara la puerta se abrió lentamente, permitiéndole a la chica ver al hombre, rió levemente y abrió la puerta en su totalidad

Veo que ha regresado señor Sesshomaru…-comento con respeto

Rin!...bueno yo..si, si llegue hace rato….(creo que es muy extraño escribir eso de el )

Creo que debe saber que el joven inu Yasha deseaba hablar con usted…

Inu Yasha…-su expresión se torno seria, también había estado pensando el su medio hermano, y había tomado una decisión-gracias Rin….y donde esta ahora

Salio de viaje, no especifico a donde, solo dijo que se comunicaran con el para informarle cuando llegaría usted

Ya veo…bueno será mejor que le digan que ya estoy aquí, y que lo espero

Si señor….-Sesshomaru, se quedo pensativo unos segundos cuando sintió que era rodeado suavemente por unas delicadas manos- le agradezco las flores…son hermosas- un leve sonrojo se noto en sus mejillillas (en Rin ok?), le sonrió al momento que lo soltaba y se disponía a salir, pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron, atrayéndola al cuerpo del hombre frente a ella

No tan hermosas como tu…Rin….-le susurro atrayéndola mas asi el y besando suavemente sus labios, cosa que nunca pensó hacer…pero asi es la vida nunca sabes que tiene preparado para ti, hasta que lo vives, sientes y experimentas en su totalidad

XX

Su celular comenzó a sonar obligando a un joven cubierto por las sabanas a despertar, saco su mano y la dirigio a la mesa junto a su cama, tomando el "maldito aparato del demonio", frase que no dejaba de repetirse en su mente, no había conciliado el sueño hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y que lo despertaran a las 9, era mas de lo que esperaba

quien es….-contesto sin el mas mínimo tacto, o mejor dicho, como si con sus palabras quisiera que quien estuviera del otro lado colgara al instante y lo dejara dormir

lo, lo siento joven Inu Yasha, lo pensé despertarlo…-la voz de la joven provoco en el un gesto serio, pero se borro ante la pregunta ¿Cómo demonios supo que lo habia despertado?

No importa Rin, olvidalo, dime que ocurre?

Solo le hablaba para comunicarle que el señor Sesshomaru ya esta aquí….

A era eso…gracias Rin, dile que no haga planes, tomare el primer vuelo para alla….

No será necesario Inu Yasha….-la voz de su medio hermano lo desconcertó, era la primera vez que se tomaba la molestia de dirigirle la palabra en modo telefónico, y lo mas raro, sin el mínimo toque de desprecio, si no que sonaba mas….filial?

Que quieres decir con eso?

Un jet privado te recogerá en el aeropuerto, será mas rápido, asi podremos hablar, hay algo que debo decirte

"algo que debe decirme? Que podrá ser?" de acuerdo…-contesto desconfiado

Hasta entonces Inu Yasha- el tono de colgado lo hizo reacciona, de veras que estaba sorprendido, el desvelo se le había pasado de pronto, y solo pensaba en trato de su hermano, aunque fuera por teléfono, lo sintió algo, diferente, como si de verdad estuviera hablando con su hermano, y no con un rival, de verdad deseaba una explicación de su parte, salio de la cama y se dirigio al baño, debía arreglarse, para su viaje,

"un jet? Quien lo hubiera imaginado!..."

XX

Miro a la mujer frente a el, sin ninguna expresión en su pálido rostro, se acerco hasta ella, arrojándole los papeles, que contenían los planes perfectos para apoderarse de lo que deseaba,

bien sigo esperando….

Tendrás que esperar un poco mas preciosa, primero como ambos sabemos necesitamos que esa chiquilla muera, después nuestro plan se pondrá en marcha

Aun no lo entiendo del todo, tampoco el motivo del porque….

No es necesario que lo sepas verdad? Además no te interesan mis motivos, solo el que sea tuya toda esa fortuna o no?

……

Tu silencio me agrada, te vez mejor callada y sin preguntar- Kikyo no pudo contener un gesto de repulsión ante el hombre de ojos extrañamente rojos, pero no tenia nada que hacer, lo necesitaba para sus planes, acabar con su prima, y destruir la vida de Sesshomaru, por haberla despreciado, rencorosa tal vez? Era poco a lo que ella podía llegar a ser, nadie se le negaba sin sufrir, Naraku la miro, y rió por dentro, su plan no podía fallar, aun faltaban algunos cabos que atar, pero todo estaba en perfecto orden, años de planeación por fin saldrían a flote, no mas ordenes para el, el daría las ordenes, odiaba a la familia Taisho, y daría su vida por acabar con ella. Lo que el no sabia era que uno de eso "cabos sueltos" era el hecho de que el, el gran Naraku, desconocía la existencia de un tercer Taisho, y ese error le costaría mas de lo que pensaba.

XX

El viaje había sido corto, pero entrenado, todo un jet para el solo? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero no le desagradaba la idea, tomo el ultimo trago de su bebida, y espero el aterrizaje completo, bajo del jet y una lujosa limosina lo recibió para conducirlo a la mansión Taisho, de verdad se sentía alagado ante tanta atención por parte de su hermano, algo se traía entre manos, pero fuera lo que fuera, no parecía tan malo, l avista hacia la mansión era increíble, siempre lo había sido, pero nunca la había tomado en cuenta, había algo que lo obligaba a mirarla esta vez, algo que lo llamaba, no paso mucho para que se comenzara a ver la lujosa mansión y menos para estar ante la gran puerta de esta, Rin fue quien lo recibió sonriente, gesto que Inu Yasha devolvió, por unos momentos había olvidado su pena, la situación se prestaba a eso

muy buenas tardes joven Inu Yasha, sea bienvenido

gracias Rin –la joven lo condujo hasta la habitación donde estaría Sesshomaru

le iré a informar al señor Sesshomaru que usted a llegado, en unos momentos estaré con usted

de nuevo, muchas gracias Rin

para eso estoy joven Inu Yasha- la joven se retiro del lugar dejando solo a Inu Yasha se dirigio al librero tras el escritorio, recordando cosas que creía olvidadas en su totalidad

Flash back

El pequeño niño corría por los pasillos en busca de ayuda, no contaba con mas de 3 años, y era perseguido por el perro de la casa, un pequeño labrador, que para el niño, era enorme, lloraba espantado sin dejar de correr, hasta toparse con algo, siendo ese algo su hermano mayor, Inu Yasha levanto su vista hasta poder ver los ojos de su hermano que lo miraba sonriendo, levanto sus manitas al escuchar que el perro se acercaba, suplicando con la mirada que lo ayudara, Sesshomaru rió ante esto y cargo en brazos a su pequeño hermanito, el perro llego hasta ellos, a lo que Inu-chan como lo llamaban todos en la mansión se oculto entre el cuello de su hermano, y lo abrazaba con fuerza

no te asustes inu Yasha es solo un perrito, mira acarícialo- el pequeño soltó un sollozo mientras que movía su cabecita de forma negativa- no te ara daño, si te lastima yo mismo lo mandare a volar de acuerdo?

Mmjjjh- fue el pequeño sonidito que salio de el pequeño, que acentuó con la cabeza, Sesshomaru bajo al pequeño al suelo y ordeno al perro que se sentara, Inu Yasha temeroso se acerco hasta el y lo acaricio, a lo que el perro, se puso boca arriba y lo miraba moviendo la cola

Jajaja solo quería jugar Inu Yasha, por eso te perseguía- el pequeño rió y comenzó a jugar con el pelito, como comenzó a llamarlo el pequeño- recuerda Inu Yasha, nada puede lastimarte, siempre enfrenta lo que te asusta, no dejes que nadie te diga que no puedes….-Inu Yasha asintió sonriente mientras abrazaba su hermano

Fin del Flash back

Rió para sus adentros, no recordaba por que huyo del perro, no con totalidad, tomo uno de los libros del librero

"pero si recuerdo que después de eso, me contaste un cuento para que durmiera"

Recuerdo ese libro y tu?- la voz del joven lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo hizo voltear a ver al hombre

Mas o menos…pero la pregunta seria, que es lo que ocurre, yo solo quería verte para decirte que los papeles fueron entregados como pediste

Perfecto, yo deseaba hablar contigo de algo importante

Para todas las atenciones que me diste debe ser algo muy malo….

Desconfiado…nada anormal

Feh!...-fue la respuesta por parte de InuYasha- entonces dilo..

Alguien me dijo algo que, por decirlo de un modo, me quito la venda de los ojos- Inu Yasha coloco el libro en su lugar y presto atención a lo que Sesshomaru hablaba,-me dijo, que no entendía el por que no podíamos vernos casi ni en pintura, que no entendía como dos hermanos

Medios…-corrigió Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru lo miro con cara de no me interrumpas estoy inspirado

Medios hermanos, no se estimaban ni un poco, y eso es cierto –si dirigio hacia el ventanal dándole la espalda a Inu Yasha, que comenzaba a entender a que punto deseaba llegar, pero no a que conclusión- por eso, quiero pedirte si crees que podamos empezar de nuevo…

Estas seguro de que no estas enfermo?-pregunto Inu Yasha con cierto toque de burla

Vamos estoy siendo sincero contigo que ni siquiera lo vas a pensar?

Inu Yasha sonrió y se acerco hasta el estirando su mano, Seshomaru lo imito y tomo la mano de su hermano para después darse un buen apretón- no me parece mala idea…

Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- menciono mientras caminaba hasta el sillón y se sentaba en el, Inu Yasha lo imito – dime por que desde que regresaste de Italia según tus amigos, no sonreías como antes?

Suspiro, si deseaba llevar una buena relación con su hermano debía contarle todo lo que pudiera sobre el- de acuerdo, pero después no te salvaras de mis preguntas Sesshomaru

Soy todo oídos- inu Yasha comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido con Tsubaki, doloroso, puede que antes, ahora solo era un recuerdo mas, solo eso un recuerdo- ya veo…entonces fue por una mujer

Una idiotez lo se, pero oye nunca sabes de quien te enamoras!

Lo se es complicado…-inu Yasha lo vio curioso

No me digas, que tu el gran Sesshomaru, rey del hielo, se a enamorado!

Soy humano, puede que sea frió, pero es por el trabajo que tengo…

Es verdad el negocio de mi padre, te confesare que nunca supe de se trataba, pero debe ser complicado…

Y lo es….pero ahora es lo único que no puedo decirte….y dime como te fue en nueva York, me entere que Miroku fue contigo..

Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, dejando ver una capa de tristeza en sus dorados ojos, Sesshomaru lo noto…-asi es Miroku fue conmigo, nos encontramos a una vieja amiga, Sango, no se si la recuerdes…

No mucho…

Bueno, ella tiene una amiga y…

Te enamoraste de ella…-Inu Yasha lo miro sorprendido- tu rostro lo dice todo…

Si me enamore de ella, pero…ella prefiere otra clase de hombres…

Te lo dijo ella?...

No..pero era mas que obvio….- esto comenzaba a ser extraño, ambos hermanos que se habían odiado ahora platicando como si nada hubiera pasado, pero asi era mejor, sin resentimientos ni rencores, comenzando de nuevo, como debía ser.

Y como se llamaba?

Es una famosa escritora, de hecho ella fue quien escribió uno de mis libros favoritos…

Y supongo que no le dijiste eso.

No…aunque pude decírselo pero ella estaba con Kouga cuando fui a visitarla…- ese nombre lo dio tratando de destrozarlo con sus palabras

Kouga? Kouga Cold?

lo conoces?

Si, su padre trabajo para el nuestro desde siempre…

Ya veo, es extraño, que mi peor enemigo, sea hijo de una conocido de nuestro padre…. Ahora que lo pienso, es extraño que el estuviera con Kagome en ese momento…-Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al oír el nombre de la chica

No creo que sea extraño…-suspiro- Inu Yasha hay algo que debo decirte, dime no sientes curiosidad al saber que contenían los papeles que te pedí entregaras

La verdad no, no me interesaban

No tengo mucho tiempo para explicártelo todo, pero si lo mas importante….

XX

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la anciana que se dirigio hasta la chica con una invitación en su mano

señorita llego esto para usted

gracias Kaede- dijo mientras tomaba la invitación y la abría

con permiso…

si, de nuevo gracias Kaede

de nada señorita

"veamos que dice…" no puedo creerlo! Tengo que llamar a Sango!- corrió y tomo el teléfono emocionada

_Bueno?…_

Sango! Soy yo! No imaginas lo que me acaba de llegar!

_Kagome! Contigo debía hablar!_

Quien primero?

_Que?_

Si, que quien cuenta primero la gran noticia!

_Tu…yo, ya te lo diré luego_

De acuerdo! es una invitación para una conferencia o algo asi, para entregarme un premio, parece que mi libro a vendido mas de 10mil copias solo aquí en Tokio! Imagínate cuentas mas en todos lados!

_Felicidades Kagome! Y dime cuanto es la fiestesita?_

Es a la nueve de la noche, hoy, hay estoy tan feliz! Verdad que vendrás? Di que si..por favor

_No tenias que pedirlo claro que estere allí, en este momento voy para tu casa te parece?_

Si, crees poderle avisar a Miroku, también me gustaría que estuviera allí, se que será interesante…

_De eso no lo dudes, nos vemos en un rato…_

Gracias!- colgó el teléfono, estaba muy emocionada, tanto que se olvido por un momento lo que tanta tristeza la había agobiado en esa semana, miro su reloj eran las cuatro de la tarde casi las cinco, tenia tiempo. Mientras en un departamento del centro una joven de ojos castaños colgaba su teléfono, al momento que unos fuertes brazos la tomaban por la espalda

Por que no le dijiste?

Estaba muy emocionada, se lo diré esta noche…

Eso espero Sango, no me gustaría esconderlo

Jajaja no lo estas escondiendo Miroku, no seas gracioso- rió al momento que se giraba y abrazaba al chico por el cuello

El no poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos es esconderlo

Jajaja tontito…-susurro, al momento que Miroku sonreía y besaba los calidos labios de Sango, de nuevo.

XX

No tenia mucho tiempo el viaje seria de por lo menos cuatro horas, y con la diferencia de horarios podría ser que llegara tarde, pero rezaba que no fuera asi, suplicaba el poder llegar a tiempo, no culpaba a Sesshomaru, no lo haría, no había a quien culpar, el tiempo paso rápido, llego ya de noche a la ciudad de Nueva York, aterrizo el jet (el lo manejaba ok?) y salio corriendo subió al auto que su hermano le rentara antes de partir, pues el pasado estaba casi desecho por el choque, aumento la velocidad, temía por la vida de la chica, pasaba las calles como alma que llevaba el demonio sin importarle todo lo que le dijeran o los carros que le pitaran, llevaba prisa y no dejaría que lo detuvieran por nada.

XX

Entraron al lugar, Sango y Miroku como pareja y Kagome directo a los hombre de la editora de su libro, saludándolos con una gran sonrisa, Miroku le sonrió a Sango, a lo que ella le regreso el gesto, pronto un hombre de cabellos blancos, y arrugas marcando su edad subió al micrófono con intención de dar unas palabras ante el éxito de la escritora.

queridas personas presentes, con gran razón estamos reunidos aquí para felicitar a una mujer que a logrado grandes cosas en tan poco tiempo, la señorita Higurashi, es un gran honor el que nos brinda al saber que tan bella joven a llegado tan lejos, un aplauso por favor…- el hombre pidió con la mirada a la joven que pasara a expresar lo que sentía ante el reconocimiento que estaban por darle, se acerco al micrófono algo temerosa, mientras que los aplauso comenzaron a cesar

quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí y tomarse la molestia de acompañarme esta noche…-comenzó, sin saber que en una de las esquinas una hombre con una gran cámara de video, tomaba a la joven, para después un láser de color rojo se posara sobre el pecho de la chica que continuaba con las palabras,.

"te dije que me las pagarías…"-pensó sonriendo satisfecho

Inu Yasha bajo del coche y entro al lugar corriendo, mientras los guardias gritaban que parara, pero el no los escuchaba solo se dirigía a donde la voz de Kagome se escuchaba, pronto llego a la sala donde se llevaba a cabo al conferencia, entro aventando las puertas sorprendiendo a todo mundo, y mirando el rostro sorprendido de la chica de cabello azabache, y respirando agitado,

Inu Yasha…-susurro la joven sintiendo como las lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos, el solo le sonrió, para después mirar con atención la pequeña lucecita roja sobre el pecho de la chica espantado comenzó a buscar la ubicación de esta llegando su mirar hasta el hombre de la cámara, corrió hasta el con intención de tirarlo, o detenerlo lo primero que surgiera

No te atrevas!- grito, pero fue tarde el hombre acciono el gatillo, al momento que el estruendo se escuchaba y la gente corría y gritaba escandalizada, Inu Yasha llego hasta el tipo, estrellándolo contra la pared- nos vemos de nuevo Kouga…

Tu los has dicho Inu Yasha…pero es tarde – Inu Yasha gruño al momento que golpeaba a Kouga y lo tiraba al suelo ante tal golpe, intento golpearlo de nuevo, pero la gente corriendo le impidieron llegar hasta el, al despejarse la gente Kouga había desaparecido

KAGOMEEEEEEEEE!-fue el grito de Sango lo que lo volvió a la realidad, había olvidado a Kagome, giro hasta donde la joven debía estar, pero lo que vio lo dejo congelado, corriendo hasta ella, mientras Sango lloraba por mantener a su amiga despierta, Inu Yasha la tomo en brazos viendo como la sangre brotaba de una herida causada por la bala en su abdomen, mientras que Miroku intentaba llamar a una ambulancia,

Kagome perdóname, no debí irme sin pedir una explicación fui un idiota, perdóname pero por favor resiste….

si… te per…do…no… I…nu Ya…sha….-dijo sonriendo la joven al momento que cerraba los ojos, perdiendo el conocimiento

Kagome…Kagome no por favor despierta Kagome!


	8. un nuevo comienzo parte II

Capitulo 8

La noche, bello momento para algunos, para otros solo es la señal de que el día se daba por terminado, para mi un momento de reflexión, pero para los jóvenes que fueron testigos del atentado contra aquella bella joven eran los peores momentos, paciencia, solo eso debían tener, y para su mala suerte el no la poseía, razón por la cual el ambiente era tenso, el olor a hospital lo comenzaba a marear, personas corriendo agitadas, enfermeras para ser exacta, pacientes en batas paseando por los pasillos, doctores revisando documentos, lo normal en una noche de hospital, aunque para el era mas tormento del que ocupaba, la mirada azulina de su amigo lo obligo a sentarse, tapo su cara para tratar de calmarse pero era inútil, levanto la vista y observo a Sango dormida en las piernas de Miroku, cuando llego a ese punto? No lo sabia, y la verdad no le importaba, giro su vista y la poso en la anciana que mantenía los ojos cerrados, la vio murmurando algo lo cual no le era fácil entenderlo a pesar de que sabia leer los labios, no tomo mucha importancia y fijo su vista en la puerta frente a ellos, grande, alta, blanca y sobre ella una letrero que alumbraba el nombre de aquella sala 'emergencias', no sabia como lo había conseguido, pero ya la atendían y eso era la única razón por la que no había perdido la cabeza

Flash back

La chica al parecer había quedado inconciente y seguía perdiendo sangre, Inu Yasha tomo una prenda que al parecer había dejado algún invitado puesto que el lugar se encontraba vació, usándola para tratar de detener la hemorragia en lo que la ambulancia hacia acto de aparicion, en lo único que pensaba era en que ella estuviera bien, tenia que aclarar las cosas, miro el rostro de Kagome que comenzaba a ponerse pálido, se concentro en ella y espantado se percato de que la chica había dejado de respirar

Kagome…

Inu Yasha al que reanimarla antes de que…

No lo digas solo dime que hacer…!-grito esperando que Miroku le contestara confiaba en el, ya que había estudiado medicina….o mas bien estudiaba medicina

Debemos hacer que respire asi que…-Miroku lo miro serio, mirada que Inu Yasha entendió perfectamente y asintió decidido

Bien….- coloco rápidamente sus manos un poco arriba del pecho de Kagome y comenzó a presionarlo a lo que Miroku le contaba, seguido respiración de boca a boca, luego de nuevo volver a presionar, siguió con esto hasta que la chica comenzó a toser y a medio despertar viendo como Inu Yasha le sonreía gustoso, el sonido de la ambulancia los alerto a lo que el joven de dorada mirada tomo a Kagome en brazos y salio con ella, la ambulancia se detuvo y le pidió que la dejara en la camilla, y la comenzaran a subir al vehiculo para llevarla al hospital, siendo la sonrisa de Kagome lo que Inu Yasha viera antes de que las puertas se cerraran y la ambulancia se marchara…

De nada….-susurro para después subir los tres a su auto y dirigirse al hospital

Fin del Flash back

Sonrió un poco, había, de una manera extraña, besado a la chica, miro a Sango que comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente

ya saben algo? –pregunto adormilada sentándose y tallando sus ojos

no…nada hasta ahora- contesto Miroku con una sonrisa

ya veo…-fue lo único que atino a decir, la verdad aun no terminaba de entender lo que había sucedido y al parecer no lo haría, muchas preguntas rondaban por su mente, pero sabia que ninguna le seria contestada por alguien, de seguro que el tiempo lo haría y eso la hacia calmarse un poco, miro a Inu Yasha que había vuelto a posar su mirada a la puerta, sabia que el mas que nadie sufría, no entendía como, pero lo sabia

el tiempo paso lento, ya pronto el reloj marco la 1 y ninguna noticia del estado de su amiga, ya para entonces la posición de todos había cambiado, Inu Yasha contra la pared de frente a ella, Sango con los brazos cruzados parada frente a la puerta, Miroku tomando una café al igual que la anciana Kaede, la cual estaba sentada y de nuevo murmurando, a lo que Inu Yasha curioso pregunto

se puede saber que tanto murmura?

Solo rezo muchacho…-Inu Yasha la vio sorprendido, nunca lo hubiera esperado

Rezar?...

Asi es, cuando uno tiene fe, pedir lo mejor para aquella persona puede ser lo mas tranquilizador que pueda imaginar…tenga fe en que la señorita saldrá muy bien.. - Inu Yasha sonrió ante las palabras de la anciana, recordando que su madre le decía algo parecido, pero borro esa sonrisa al pensar que hacia tiempo había perdido la fe….de nuevo Tsubaki…elimino ese fugaz pensamiento de su mente, pensando mejor en todo lo que había cambiado últimamente, por que el no podía tener fe de nuevo?...claro que podía, y tendría fe en que vería sonreír a Kagome de nuevo….el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y el tono de la luz del letrero de 'emergencias' apagarse lo hicieron volver a la realidad, y mirar al doctor acercarse a ellos, de inmediato ya todos se encontraban frente a el esperando noticias de Kagome

Dígame doctor como se encuentra?- pregunto Sango en un tono de suplica, a lo que el hombre la miro serio

Seré sinceros con ustedes…

Que ocurrió doctor?- pregunto esta vez Inu Yasha esperando lo peor,

La bala causo daños internos, ocasionando una hemorragia y pudo haber muerto gracias al cielo se pudo detener, sacar la bala y saturar la herida…pero te debe la vida muchacho, lo que hiciste fue lo mejor que se pudo hacer, ella ahora duerme producto de la anestesia, pero podrá irse en cuanto despierte, esta perfectamente bien ahora…-al alivio se reflejo en sus rostros, Sango feliz se arrojo a Miroku diciendo una y otra vez que ella estaba bien, Kaede agradecía al cielo, Inu Yasha….que se puede decir de el, estaba feliz, como nunca pudo haberlo estado

Gracias doctor- dijo al hombre frente a el con una gran sonrisa

Para eso estoy, esa chica tiene suerte de tener un novio tan hábil como tu…- inu Yasha se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, todos habían oído esto, Sango sonrió picara al igual que Miroku Kaede solo aguanto la risa, puede que antes hubiera dicho algún reproche, pero la reacción del joven era muy graciosa para ella, y no deseba arruinar el momento- pero debo decirles algo- todos prestaron atención al hombre de bata blanca- debe descansar hasta que la herida sane totalmente, me refiero nada de trabajo ni esfuerzos, y sobretodo calma total, y debe mantenerse acostada, puede caminar y demás pero no demasiado, podría lastimarse entienden?

Si doctor gracias…-concluyo Kaede antes de que el doctor se retirara diciéndoles que podían marcharse y volver al día siguiente para ver a la joven todos asintieron menos Inu Yasha, que, terco como siempre, fue obligado, prácticamente, a abandonar el hospital.

El astro rey salía alumbrando un nuevo día, solo había recibido el primer rayo de este, cuando despertó y apurado comenzó a vestirse a pesar de que no había dormido casi nada pensando, planeando, sonrió al terminar de arreglarse y salir casi corriendo para dirigirse al hospital, cruzaba las calles a gran velocidad, recibiendo insultos y otras cosas por parte de los otros carros pero no le importaba quería verla antes que nadie hablarle en 'privado', lo que no sabia era el trafico que le tocaría maldiciendo su suerte, espero.

Mientras Sango ya casi llegaba al hospital acompañada de Miroku, puesto que habían decido que Kaede descansara y que ellos le llevarían a Kagome, cosa que la anciana agradeció, el celular de Miroku comenzó a sonar y a vibrar justo antes de entrar al hospital razón por la que Sango rió por lo bajo

no te rías…

y como no, que suerte la tuya que te localicen antes de entrar al hospital!

Aaaah….-suspiro, al momento que atendía la llamada- bueno

_Miroku soy yo_

Ah! Inu Yasha! Donde estas?

_En medio del trafico!_- dijo con un tono de resignación

Ya veo, Sango y yo estamos por entrar al hospital y ver a la señorita Kagome te esperamos o…

_No, mejor vayan a verla ya llegare yo en cuento salga de esto_

De acuerdo hasta entonces amigo

_Si claro…_- colgó, como siempre sin decir adiós, asi era su amigo, y había aprendido a sobrellevar su carácter

Vamos, dijo que no lo esperáramos que fuéramos a verla

Pobre, de seguro quería verla el primero

Lo se- contesto mientras entraban al hospital-…Sango le dirás….

No lo se Miroku…

Se que lo harás confió en ti….-susurro mientras tomaba a Sango de la cintura y se acercaba a lentamente a su rostro

Miroku…-suspirar el nombre de tu amada para algunos es romántico, para ella la forma de expresar como se sentía al tenerlo tan cerca, ansiedad, su corazón latir a mil, su respirar agitado, y el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonrojo que Miroku adoraba

Vamos, de seguro espera que la vemos…-dijo separándose de ella y dirigiéndose a la puerta 3212 en el séptimo piso, que era donde se encontraba Kagome, tomaron el ascensor que por ser tan temprano se encontraba vació, Miroku presiono el botón y el ascensor comenzó a subir, a lo que Sango comenzó a recordar lo sucedido aquella noche

Flash back

Había salido tarde del trabajo, al haberse quedado a terminar una papelería, caminaba a paso rápido por las oscuras calles de Nueva York, ya que el trabajo le quedaba un poco cerca de su departamento, veía en las esquinas a las mujeres ofreciéndose a algunos conductores y otras subiendo a carros, de verdad no lograba entenderlas como eran capaces de tal martirio solo por dinero pero no le interesaba averiguarlo, tal vez alguna vez entrevistara a alguna, ahora solo quería llegar a su casa, espero paciente a ver si algún taxi pasaba, pronto un auto color vino, se coloco frente a ella, podía ver su reflejo en el vidrio de este, y como bajaba automáticamente para dejar ver al joven de ojos azules sonriendo

cuanto me cobra por una noche bella joven?

Muy gracioso Miroku, muy gracioso…-se quejo viendo como a unos pasos de ella estaba una mujer con ropa demasiado provocativa

Anda sube, no es seguro que estés sola a tan altas horas de la noche – sango asintió y subió al auto que pronto comenzó a andar en dirección a su casa- y dime, por que..?

Estaba sola? quería ver si conseguía dinero fácil y tu?- Miroku la miro entre sorprendido y estupefacto, de ella nunca lo hubiera esperado no de su bella Sango- que te pasa? Por que esa cara?...- pregunto al ver la expresión en el rostro de Miroku, para luego reír – como crees Miroku? Claro que no solo que Sali tarde del trabajo por una papelería jajaja!

Aaah! Ya me habías asustado, pensé que de verdad tu…

No claro que no, yo nunca haría eso

Me alegra….y dime has sabido algo de Inu Yasha

No…nada, lo bueno es que Kagome ya se comporta como antes, bueno no es su totalidad, pero si como la conocí

Es lo único malo de saber como se comportan las personas con el corazón roto cierto?- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica a lo que Sango solo bajo la mirada

Asi es, me pregunto si Tsubaki se habrá arrepentido…

No lo se, lo que se es que trato de localizar a Inu Yasha pero el y yo ya estábamos fuera de Italia cuando eso paso

Ya veo…

Pero no me refería a ellos en ese sentido querida Sango…- Sango supero antes de fijar su vista a las calles otra lluvia comenzaba a caer, lo cual era normal por la época del año, pronto llegaron al apartamento de la chica la lluvia había empezado a caer mas fuertemente, Sango giro su vista a Miroku tímidamente

Deseas pasar? No creo que sea muy seguro que vayas por las calles con esta lluvia…

Si gracias…-ambos bajaron del auto, la lluvia los mojo suavemente, al llegar a la puerta del edificio una gran cantidad de agua cayo sobre Miroku provocando la risa de Sango- Aaaah! Te parece gracioso eh?-dijo mientras se acercaba a Sango que seguía riéndose

Si y mucho! Jajajajajajaaaaaaaaaaah!- su risa termino en un grito al ser colocada por Miroku bajo un chorro de agua que protegía un puesto junto al edificio empapando a Sango- ya veras!- ahora los dos estaban empapados, Sango perseguía a Miroku salpicándolo con los charcos y viceversa, no paso mucho para que Sango tropezara sobre Miroku, quedando sus rostros muy juntos, el corazón de ambos latía rápidamente, por causa del juego, pero también por lo que sentían, el momento pudo haber tenido un bello final de no haber sido causa de un auto que paso velozmente salpicándolos, ambos rieron levemente y decidieron entrar al edificio Sango miro por el pasillo que llevaba a su departamento totalmente en penumbras, al parecer el edificio había dejado de tener luz por causa de la ya tormenta, se pregunto que estaría haciendo su amiga en ese momento, pero dejo de hacerlo al tomar la lógica, eran casi las doce de la noche, de seguro dormía, continuaron su camino con cuidado hasta el departamento de la chica, al entrar, ella se dirigio a uno de los muebles y saco algunas velas, agradeciendo que por la ventana se reflejaba la luz mercantil de algún otro edificio o anuncio, al terminar de encenderlas, se dirigio al baño y tomo dos toallas, llevándolas hasta la mini-sala donde se encontraba Miroku

Toma, para que te seques…-dijo estirándole la toalla

Gracias…-pronuncio el, para tomarla

Yo iré a cambiarme, puesto que el frió puede hacernos daño, buscare si tengo algo que te puede servir

De acuerdo…-Sango se dirigio de nuevo a su habitación y se saco la ropa mojada para después cambiarse, saco una gran maleta negra con dificultad por la falta de luz, para después sacar la ropa de dentro, ya que su madre hacia tiempo le había mandado ropa para que la usara, pero las tallas eran muy grandes para ella, tomo lo que creyó le quedaría a su amigo y se dirigio de nuevo con el

Espero te si queden, por que son…- la chica callo ante lo que sus ojos veían, un Miroku ya sin camisa y mirándola de frente, se acerco hasta ella y tomo la toalla, Sango se sonrojo ante esto, pero se sorprendió al sentir la toalla secando su rostro, mientras Miroku sonreía

Aun sigues algo mojada…-susurró

Gracias…

Sango…-pronuncio el , a lo que Sango lo miro entre las sombras esperando que continuara- hay …hay algo que debo decirte….es una pregunta que deseo saber tu respuesta, es una simple frase que desea salir y ser contestada…-Sango sentía que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, tenia ganas de correr y no oír lo que el joven de ojos azules le diría, pero ya era tarde si ese era su plan, pues Miroku estaba frente a ella y muy cerca…la luz de las velas iluminaban sus rostros entre la espesa oscuridad

"que haré?..que me preguntara? Mas le vale que no sea su típica frasecita por que si no…!"- pensaba la joven aun esperando su pregunta

Quisieras ser mi… novia? (que seco se oyó ¬¬)- Sango sintió una fuerte explosión en su pecho, había oído bien? Miroku no le había propuso nada indecoroso! Ya tenia su respuesta, era mas que obvia

Si – dijo decidida y mirando al joven

Pero Sango yo te puedo dar mucho amor! Te juro que no veré a otra mujer que no seas tu! Por favor no me digas eso por que me muero y…un minuto dijiste que si?..- pregunto, de acuerdo lo admitía, esperaba un no de su parte y por eso se había preparado, pero no para el si directo!

Jijiji-rió tímidamente Sango al ver la reacción de Miroku rodeando con sus finas manos el cuello de el- si, dije que si acepto….-Miroku sonrió y coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándose lentamente a su rostro…

PING!

El sonido de el ascensor indicando el haber llegado al piso indicado la saco de sus recuerdos, caminaron por el pasillo en busca del cuarto donde estaba su amiga, no tardaron mucho en llegar, Sango le sonreía a Miroku, a lo que el le devolvía el gesto, para después dar leves golpes a la puerta, siendo como respuesta la voz de la joven indicándoles que pasaran, abrió la puerta normalmente y ambos dieron paso a entrar y ver a la joven, sentada en la cama, con una bata blanca y una pequeña gasa en su mano derecha donde supuso Sango le inyectaron la anestesia o algo asi, se coloco a su lado, mientras Miroku se dirigía con el medico que revisaba los documentos de Kagome, Sango la miro sonriente y pregunto

como te sientes?

Muy bien! De hecho me siento como si nada hubiera pasado, bueno exceptuando que siento adormilado todo mi cuerpo, pero estoy bien- sonrió para luego mirar a Sango- por cierto no creerás lo que soñé!

Y que fue lo que soñaste?- pregunto Sango

Sonara raro pero me siento feliz por eso, soñé que Inu Yasha estaba allí…-se sonrojo mientras comenzaba a jugar y friccionar las sabanas con sus dedos- ya se que es extraño y demás pero…de verdad me alegra que fuera solo un sueño, no me gustaría enfrentarlo en un momento asi, no se como o que le diría, por lo menos prepararme con algún discurso- rió- te imaginas!- Sango sintió una pequeña gotita caer por su nuca y comenzó a reír nerviosamente, y Miroku que había escuchado todo, hizo lo mismo que Sango, sin saber como decirle a la joven que Inu Yasha si había estado allí y no solo eso, si no que también le había salvado de una muerte segura a manos de Kouga

Veras Kagome..hay algo que debes saber…

Que cosa?- pregunto tomando un poco del agua que se encontraba en una mesita junto a la cama

Pues mira yo..-no pudo continuar ya que la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un joven de dorados ojos que miraba a Kagome con alivio y ala vez seriedad- Kagome se giro a ver a Sango que la miraba con cara de 'iba a decírtelo', y luego a Miroku que se hacia el desentendido y hablaba con el doctor, que todos estaban en su contra!

XX

Caminaba molesta por los pasillos del hotel dispuesta a gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, su 'fabuloso plan' había fracasado, aquella chiquilla estaba viva pronto llego hasta la puerta y la abrió sin previo aviso, sin lograr la atención del hombre sentado a la mesa, leyendo unos documentos, molesta le arrojo el periódico naraku alzo la vista para ver el encabezado 'Atentado En La Conferencia De Prensa', y como pequeño resumen lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sin mayor importancia desvió su mirada a los papeles en sus manos, acción que enfureció a Kikyo

que no piensas poner atención!- grito molesta, apoyándose de golpe a la mesa y mirándolo de frente

para que?...-contesto- si de todos modos me lo dirás..por cierto- dijo al momento que se ponía de pie y se colocaba a frente a Kikyo tomando su barbilla y sujetándola con fuerza del brazo, logrando un gemido por parte de la mujer a causa de la presión hacia su brazo- se toca antes de entrar…-Kikyo se soltó del agarre del hombre mucho mas enojada, maldiciendo el momento en que hizo un trato con aquel hombre

tu plan fallo, Kagome esta viva…ahora esta en un hospital con buena salud, al parecer la bala solo la…raspo –dijo terminado con un tono sarcástico que molesto a Naraku, para lo que tomo el periódico y leyó su contenido, al terminar alzo la vista y miro a kikyo, sabia que si aquella mujer llamada Kagome no moría, ella no le ayudaría, además de que su plan tendría modificaciones y no deseaba eso…

y que piensas hacer al respecto?- pregunto colocando sus manos en su cadera y esperando la respuesta de Naraku

no Kikyo…que harás tu?-la mirada de kikyo cambio de pronto a una de sorpresa, para después volver a su habitual mirada llena de frialdad, había pensado en algo..

XX

La discusión en la mansión Taisho era prolongada por Kouga que en forma de excusarse culpaba a inu yasha de su total fracaso, al que por cierto Sesshomaru poco era de su interés, ya que la realidad era que en ningún momento había deseado matar a la chica, solo cumplía con el trabajo, y el cacareo de Kouga comenzaba a fastidiarlo

tienes que hacer esto?-pregunto de frente al joven

y como no quieres que lo haga?...si tu entupido hermano arruino todo!

Será mejor que bajes tu tono…

Mi tono! MI TONO!- gritaba desesperado, odiaba a Inu Yasha, como podía calmarse? Al fin de cuentas el salía victorioso de todas las veces que se encontraban por asares del destino, y esta vez no seria la excepción… Sesshomaru lo miro clavando su fría mirada en los ojos de Kouga, causando un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo

Deja de gritar que no es tu casa! Segundo, deja de insultar el nombre de mi familia, ya que al insultar a mi hermano lo estas haciendo…y tercero puedes retirarte, no me importa si fallaste o no, ya no es mi problema- Kouga lo miro furioso, desde cuando defendía a su medio hermano? No lo sabia pero la ira comenzaba a cegarlo, sin pensar saco su arma y apunto a la cabeza de Sesshomaru, el cual sin inmutarse chasqueo los dedos, y al momento el frió metal de la pistola fue lo que sintió Kouga en su nuca ya que, tras el una mujer de cabello negro recogido en una cebolla y de ojos extrañamente rojos, le apuntaba decidida a matarlo si se atrevía a presionar el gatillo, frunció el ceño, el estruendo de la bala se escucho en toda la mansión llamando la atención de Rin que desde su nueva habitación (aclaraciones después) salio corriendo hasta el despacho de Sesshomaru abrió la puerta sin tocar asustada a lo que hubiera pasado y lo que vio la sorprendió, ahogo un grito, frente a ella tirado al piso y con un hilo de sangre en su mejilla, Kouga Cold cubriéndose los oídos por el fuerte sonido junto a ellos y con una mirada perdida, seria imposible describir como se sentía, ni con vivir lo sucedido se podría escribir, miedo, eso es lo que puedo decir, Rin miro a Sesshomaru tratando con la mirada de preguntar a lo que el solo suspiro y limpio la sangre de su brazo, la cual Rin no se había percatado hasta ese momento, si, la bala de kouga lo había rozado, pero como siempre Kagura rápida, había hecho lo mismo, había herido a Kouga, ya que esa era su tarea, proteger a Sesshomaru sin matar a alguien, solo pretejerlo, saco de entre sus ropas un pañuelo y sonriendo se lo ofreció a Rin que ya para entonces estaba junto a Sesshomaru revisando la herida, Rin lo tomo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre del brazo de Sesshomaru, recibiendo un tímido gracias d su parte

De nada….- Sesshomaru miro a Kagura y asintió, ella comprendió el mensaje, no paso mucho para que unos hombres llegaran al lugar y se llevaran a Kouga de ahí, los vio alejarse y volvió a suspirar, sabia que no lo volvería a ver, o por lo menos saber de donde estaría, y no le importaba siempre y cuando se alejara de su familia, miro a Rin que sonriente le vendaba la herida, mientras Kagura los veía sonriente

Señor Sesshomaru- comenzó la mujer de ojos rojos- dígame…donde se encuentra Naraku, hace tiempo que no lo veo en la mansión

En una reunión, al parecer un familiar suyo había muerto y debía ir al velorio- Kagura lo miro seria, había oído bien, que ella supiera ese hombre no tenia familia, Sesshomaru adivino su pensamiento- lo se, a mi también me es sospechoso, sabes que nunca eh confiado en el, y no pienso hacerlo

Espero se equivoque señor, ya que si el planea algo contra usted será difícil hacer algo

Lo se Kagura, pero el no cuenta con una cosa- Kagura sonrió el mayor de los Taisho tenia razón, Naraku si intentara algo seria para quedarse en el lugar que ahora ocupaba Sesshomaru, pero el no sabia acerca del testamento de Inu no Taisho, y ese era un gran punto a su favor

XX

El carro avanzaba por las calles con normal velocidad, los cuatro jóvenes permanecían en silencio, no era por que no supieran que conversar si no era el hecho de no saber como empezar, sabían que el tema se podía desviar a los eventos del otro día, y lo propuesto…no la orden de Inu Yasha los había sorprendido, la sonrisa de Kagome no dudo en aparecer ante este fugas pensamiento, era cierto, no fue una propuesta…

Flash back

El silencio lleno la habitación, mientras el joven de ojos dorados entraba y se colocaba junto a Kagome ante la mirada de todos

como te sientes Kagome?- pregunto con normalidad y suavidad a la joven que aun sorprendida lo miraba

bi…bien…gracias- atino a decir logrando la sonrisa del joven que de inmediato se volvió al doctor y con decisión pregunto

puede irse ya?

Si, solo es cuestión de firmar unos papeles en recepción

Ya lo e hecho, asi que con permiso, tenemos que tomar un avion

Un avión? Pero..como? por que?- peguntaba Kagome sin entender

Necesitas descanso y aquí no lo lograras iremos de viaje

De viaje? No claro que no…no puedo irme asi como asi!

No pregunte dije iremos y punto, Kaede estuvo de acuerdo y ya tus cosas están en el auto- Kagome lo miro sin saber si reírse de lo gracioso de la escena o gritarle de todo, ya que era verdad el no le había preguntado y si Kaede había estado de acuerdo, nada podía hacer…por ahora

Esta bien…

El joven sonrió para después mirar a lo chicos- Miroku Sango desean venir?- los chicos lo miraron entre confusos y sorprendidos sin atinar a decir nada- eso pensé, sus cosas también están allí, vamonos…-y eso fue lo ultimo que se puso en discusión y sin darse cuenta ya estaban rumbo al aeropuerto

Fin del Flash back

Kagome soltó una risita llamando la atención de todos, al momento que Inu Yasha estacionaba el auto y salía de el para dirigirse a abrirle la puerta a Kagome

que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Sango antes de que inu Yasha ayudara a Kagome a bajar para que no se lastimara

es que ahora que lo pienso, todo esta bien…- Sango le sonrió sabia a lo que su amiga se refería, y la hacia sentir bien el que ella estuviera volviendo a ser ella, sin falsedad en su sonrisa, y esa mirada llena de vivacidad, llena de alergia sin la sombra que dias antes llevara consigo, entraron al aeropuerto, esperaron un poco a que su vuelo fuera anunciado, el cual no tardo mucho, todos agradecieron el que Inu Yasha hubiera comprado antes los boletos, ya que la fila era inmensa, subieron al avión con sumo cuidado por Kagome, después ya se encontraban cada uno en su lugar, y dirigiéndose a un nuevo lugar

a donde iremos?- pregunto Kagome a inu Yasha que se sentaba junto a ella (que coincidencia no? ), a lo que el joven sonrió

a una casa en las nevadas montañas de Oregon, es un bello lugar, de hecho la cabaña tiene su propia historia, al llegar te la contare, por ahora duerme el viaje será largo- la chica asintió y se recargo a la ventana para después sin darse cuenta dormir, Inu Yasha sonrió ante la escena, quien diría que hacia poco estuviera en un situación similar pero con todo lo contrario, bueno nunca sabes que esperar de la vida, no sabes lo que te tiene preparado, había pasado muchas cosas, que ahora juzgaba por los bueno que saco de eso, Kagome se movió un poco, hasta quedar por inercia recargada en el hombro de Inu Yasha, quito algunos cabellos de su rostro para verla mejor, sonrió una vez mas, para después recargarse con ella y cerrar los ojos, el también ocupaba dormir.

Notas de la autora

por fin la continuacion lista, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho, en si que les parecio?

Inu- deberas que te pasaste fue genial lo de Kouga

Ary-lo dices por que te cae mal

inu- aaah...el bello aroma de la venganza, eh? que dices?

Ary- olvidalo

Sessho-por cierto no deberias estar estudiando?

Ary- estudiar?

Sessho-tenias examen de matematicas, se supone deberias estudiar

Ary- uy! es verdad bueno los dejo y espero sus comentarios!

Sorede

matta ne!


	9. sentimientos ocultos

Capitulo 9

La mujer corría por los pasillos de la casa, llevando entre sus brazos al pequeño de no mas de 8 años, iba tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, llegando hasta su habitación, entro al closet, coloco al pequeño en el suelo que preguntaba a su madre que ocurría, la mujer con ojos llorosos lo miraba y le sonreía, hizo a un lado un poco de ropa dejando ver una pequeña puerta escondida, la abrió con cuidado, y se giro al pequeño

vamos aempezar un juego si Inu Yasha?- el pequeño asintió y su madre soltando pequeñas lagrimas sonrió- pasara esto, tu te esconderás en este closet y no harás sonidos, mientras yo te cantare, cuando dejes de oírme te cubrirás tus orejitas- dijo mientras colocaba las manos del pequeño que tenia sujeta su 'frazada' en sus orejitas, seguido lo abrazo tratando con ello de brindarle todo el amor que pudiera, hacerlo sentir seguro mientras sollozaba, haciendo que Inu comenzara a llorar al verla en ese estado, no lo soportaba

por que lloras mami?..donde esta papa?-preguntaba el pequeño secando las lagrimas de Izayoi y comenzando a derramar unas cuantas el, pero como siempre orgulloso las seco de inmediato

esta de viaje pequeño, y lloro por que lo extraño, ahora ocúltate..-dijo mientras acomodaba al pequeño en el cuartito

mami esta muy oscuro…-dijo al momento que comenzaba a llorar

shhhh…no llores Inu-chan, todo esta bien- susurro abrazando al pequeño, oyendo una estruendo que venia de la parte baja de la casa, Izayoi contuvo el llanto, su esposo su amado esposo estaba….miro a Inu Yasha que la abrazaba con fuerza por el estruendoso sonido, sonrió debía tener fuerzas, por el, por su pequeño hijo…

'_como me duele verte asi mi pequeño…-_comenzó a cantar logrando calmar un poco a Inu y acomodándolo acostado en el escondite y lo cerraba con llave sin que el se diera cuenta,-_ven conmigo te llevare a un mejor lugar…_.- continuando su canto…los pasos del hombre se escucharon cerca-_un lugar donde te protejere de todo..._-, salio del armario no sin antes cubrirlo con alguna ropa, cerro la puerta y se giro a la entrada de la habitación que se abrió lentamente-_no llores mas aquí estoy…- _dejando ver al hombre de cabello negro, Izayoi lo miro con asco, aquel hombre, no dejaría que tocara a su Inu Yasha  
Vaya, vaya, vaya..querida Izayoi hacia tiempo que no te veía…-comenzó el hombre a la mujer que deseaba que Inu Yasha no emitiera ni un sonido

Musou….

Pero que sorpresa! Me recuerdas…me siento vivo..claro que no puedo decir lo mismo de tu esposo jajajaja- se carcajeo al momento que Izayoi aguantaba el llanto, y lo miraba con un enorme odio- pero no te preocupes, pronto estarás a su lado…- mientras Inu Yasha que había cubierto sus oídos, se había acurrucado en la esquinita del cuartito y comenzaba a quedarse dormido, cuando un fuerte sonido lo dejo sin aliento, el caer de un cuerpo en seco lo atemorizaron, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera un sollozo, el era obediente, y no haría ruido, no lo haría….

Abrió los ojos de golpe, no recordaba cuando se había quedado dormido, solo que después de llegar había acomodado a cada uno en su habitación y el se había arrojado a la cama, trato de pararse pero un fuerte mareo lo devolvió a la cama, sentía su cabeza estallar, trato de nuevo de levantarse con sumo cuidado, cuando lo logro, se dirigio a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, trato de recordar lo que había soñado pero todas sus ideas estaban mezcladas, como odiaba los dolores de cabeza, salio de su habitación, el lugar estaba semi a oscuras, pero era normal, ya que la cabaña estaba alejada de la civilización y por eso no había luz eléctrica, ni teléfono, y demás cosas indispensables en la ciudad, no podía mentir al decir que a sus padre venían al lugar para escapar de todo, y tener tiempo a solas, claro incluyéndose el, pero vamos! Era solo un niño! Que tanto podía estorbar, además muchas veces si bien recordaba lo dejaban a cargo de Sesshomaru, dejo sus pensamientos de lado al sentir una fuerte pulsación de dolor en todo su cuerpo, se recargo en la pared del lugar, y tallo su rostro con ambas manos, en ese momento el sonido de alguien acercándose llamaron su atención, giro su rostro y entre las sombras la imagen de Kagome salio a relucir

lo siento… te desperté?- pregunto la joven acercándose a el con una gran sonrisa

tonta..que haces fuera de la cama? Que no ves que puedes lastimarte..-dijo, finalizando con la mano en su cabeza y apretando los ojos

es que tenia hambre e iba a la cocina pero…-menciono mientras bajaba la cabeza en forma arrepentida, la verdad, no sabia si lo que hacia fuera correcto, de hecho ni siquiera sabia si podía encontrar la cocina ya que desde hace 15 minutos estaba como decirlo..perdida, Inu Yasha solo rió, conocía esa mirada, como reclamarle a tan dulce mujer?

Ven…vamos yo también ocupo algo de allí…-mociono al momento que se acercaba a la joven y la ayudaba a caminar, cosa que negaba ella, pero que podía hacer ante tal testarudo?...solo dejarse llevar, pronto ya estaban en la cocina, Inu Yasha encendió unos de los candelabros que alumbro perfectamente la cocina, Inu Yasha cerro los ojos del agudo dolor por la luz, cosa que Kagome no noto, una luz que para Kagome era indicio de algo romántico en todas sus historias, a decir verdad hacia tiempo que se sentía en una de ellas, quien lo hubiera imaginado! Ella..Kagome Higurashi protagonista de su propia novela, vaya que la vida si te tiene sorpresas, mientras tanto Inu Yasha abría la alacena y una gran sonrisa curveo su rostro, como lo sospechaba Myoga, como siempre pendiente de el, había llenado la alacena con sopa insta nea, tomo dos paquetes, encendió la estufa, agradeciendo que fuera algo de civilización que sus padre habían permitido al igual que el agua, tomo una vasija onda y la lleno de agua ante la mirada curiosa de Kagome que no entendía lo que el joven de dorada mirada hacia, mientras hervía el agua Inu miro a Kagome sonriente

Te llevare a la biblioteca mientras preparo la comida de acuerdo? Asi no te aburres…-dijo mientras se servia un vaso de agua y tomaba las pasillas para el dolor de otro estante, a lo que Kagome lo vio curiosa pero no pregunto

Biblioteca?...insisto Inu Yasha esto no es una cabaña es una mansión….

Jajajajaja- la carcajada de Inu Yasha provoco la risa de la chica, nunca, bueno desde que lo conocía, lo había visto reír de tal manera, y la verdad no le desagradaba el oírlo reír, pronto Inu Yasha se arrepintió de tal risa al sentir una punzada mas en su cabeza,

Estas bien!- pregunto por fin la joven acercándose a el

Si no te preocupes, solo un dolor de cabeza…-dijo mientras tomaba la medicina, Kagome lo miro desconfiada, sabia que no era un simple dolor de cabeza, pero no podía decir nada Inu Yasha no la dejaría, diría algo como 'a ti debo cuidarte no tu a mi' suspiro, para después dirigirse a la biblioteca siguiendo a Inu, no paso mucho para que llegaran e Inu regresara a su deber de prepararan la comida, Kagome miro uno por uno los libros, tomo el de 'Romeo y Julieta' que, a decir verdad era su favorito, tomo asiento y comenzó a leerlo, no llevaba mucho de su lectura, cuando Inu Yasha entro con un plato en cada mano y una gran sonrisa- la comida esta lista – Kagome despejo la pequeña mesita el centro de una sala para comodidad de la estancia y dejo el libro a un lado, Inu Yasha por su parte coloco ambos platos al centro y se sentó frente a Kagome

Y que es?- pregunto curiosa

Mi especialidad…- Kagome miro el plato y comenzó a reír, tomando la cuchara y probando la sopa

Mmmmmmmh! Deliciosa! Eres una gran cocinero Inu Yasha jejeje…

A que si?...y eso que no has probado la de carne…-ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, ya que la conversación comenzaba a ser muy entretenida, pronto ambos platos estuvieron vacíos, en breve el silencio inundo la habitación tantos temas y sin saber expresarlos, tantas cosas sin saber comenzarlas, Inu Yasha miro a Kagome que mantenía su mirada baja, suspiro provocando que la joven lo mirara- Kagome..yo…

No lo digas…no es necesario, lo entiendo….mejor solo..olvidemos…- Inu Yasha la miro, sonriendo melancólicamente, ella tenia razón, lo mejor era olvidar, solo eso…olvidar…

Que hacen?...-le susurro Sango a Miroku que se encontraba asomado 'espiando' a la pareja en la biblioteca, cerro la puerta con cuidado y miro a la joven

Parece que han hecho las pases…

Suspiro- me alegro…

Y se los dirás..?

Dirás! Diremos cual! Los dos lo haremos

Tienes razón, ven será mejor dejarlos de una vez, si Inu Yasha se entera que los espiamos no creo que la contemos, ya conoces su carácter explosivo

Si lo se…vamos…-ambos se dirigieron a la habitaron que se les había ofrecido, ya frente a la puerta de Sango, esta se giro y lo miro tiernamente- buenas noches Miroku…-dijo seguido beso la mejilla del joven

Buenas noches mi querida Sango…-susurro besando los labios de Sango, primero dulce…siendo correspondido por Sango, que rodeo el cuello de su amado profundizando aquel beso, a Miroku esto lo tomo por sorpresa, pero sin pensar la tomo por la cintura continuando con aquel beso que comenzaba a llenarse de pasión, sin darse cuenta ya estaban dentro del cuarto de Sango sin dejar de besarse, mas que por leves segundos para recuperar el aire, lentamente Miroku comenzó a rozar su mano el contorno de Sango, hasta llegar al muslo y subir lentamente la falda larga que portaba, deteniéndose para mirar a Sango, que le sonrió sonrojada, Miroku sonrió y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, elevándola un poco para depositarla en la ancha cama y comenzar a bajar lentamente la falda de Sango, al lograr desprender la prenda continuo con poner con suavidad su mano en su cintura y adentrarla por debajo de su blusa, provocando un gemido por parte de Sango, que ya a estas alturas desabotonaba la camisa de Miroku…pronto la mirada de ambos se cruzo….sabían lo que pasaría y ninguno lo evitaría…eso lo sabían muy bien

XX

El silencio había llenado el lugar, Inu Yasha miraba a Kagome caminar por los libreros y mirar uno por uno los libros, deseaba decir algo, pero no podía, algo le impedía romper ese silencio que era extrañamente cómodo, Kagome tomo un libro de portaba vino que había llamado su atención, lo saco de su lugar y comenzó a ojearlo, era de hojas blancas, pero contenía escrito mas de la mitad

"un diario?..."-pensó mirando a Inu Yasha que mantenía su vista en alguna parte del espacio, la imagen por un segundo la hizo sonrojarse, ya que la posición en la que estaba lo hacia lucir mas…como decirlo? Atractivo?...no, era mas que eso pero como definirlo, el joven se percato de la mirada de Kagome hacia el, girando su rostro y clavando su pupila dorada en sus ojos chocolates, Kagome se sorprendió de sobremanera, se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba y bajo la vista, Inu Yasha curveo sus labios por un momento ya que esta se borro al ver el libro que ella portaba en sus manos, frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, colocándose frente a ella Kagome lo miro sorprendida por su cambio de actitud, se veía molesto, muy molesto, se paralizo al sentir como el le arrebataba de golpe el libro y lo colocaba en su lugar- que era..?- pregunto pero fue interrumpida violentamente por la voz molesta de Inu Yasha, mientras el se daba vuelta y caminaba a la puerta

No te interesa!- lo oyó gritar antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe, esto la tomo por sorpresa, que había hecho? Que ella supiera nada malo…..

"pero quien se cree ese tonto! Que acaso piensa que soy su juguete! Pero que pedante sujeto!"- pensaba furiosa por la actitud de Inu Yasha mientras se arrojaba al sillón y cruzaba los brazos

Mientras Inu Yasha ya estaba en la sala recargado en la pared, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido

'_eres un idiota lo acabas de arruinar!_' "cállate…ella tiene la culpa no le interesaba ver ese libro" '_no, tu no debiste hablarle de esa manera ¿Qué estas loco? Recuerda que ella no sabe nada sobre ese libro, además deberías cuidarla_' "es verdad" '_ves? Yo siempre estoy bien…_' "no a eso! No es mi culpa que este mal…" '_pero entonces por que la salvaste?_' "feh! Eso que importa" '_te preocupaba, por que la amas_' "si la amara….no hubiera reaccionado de esa forma…" '_no…reaccionaste asi por que…_'

Aaaaaah…!- el grito de la joven lo saco de su pequeña 'reflexión' y salio corriendo hacia el lugar del que provenía, llegando hasta la puerta de la cabaña que se encontraba abierta, no pensó en nada, solo en salir corriendo, y quedar en estado de shok por lo que veían sus ojos…y el que se había asustado!...frente a el Kagome riendo fascinada y jugando entre los copos de nieve que caían lentamente al suelo y rozaban su piel, quedando hipnotizado ante la escena, por su parte Kagome tomaba los copos entre sus manos y reía gustosa daba vueltas, jugaba, parecía una niña pequeña, Inu Yasha sonrió y se recargo contra el marco de la puerta y cruzo los brazos contemplándola, seria idiota si se perdía tal evento, no paso mucho para que Kagome se frotara los brazos para tratar de darse calor

"que tonta..debí traer un suéter… "- pensó para después abrir los ojos de sorpresa al sentir algo calido sobre sus hombros, se giro y miro a Inu Yasha que miro al paisaje

Bella noche no crees?- Kagome giro su cara ofendida, soltando un sonidito que causo gracia para inu Yasha- ya lo siento no debí hablarte asi es solo que…bueno es difícil de explicar..-se excuso cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo y dándole la espalda a la joven, Kagome rió por lo bajo llevándose una mano a los labios

Esta bien inu Yasha…yo tuve la culpa no debí estar de fisgona

No, claro que no…bueno ya no importa mejor entremos o te resfriaras….-dijo caminando hacia la puerta sintiéndose de pronto mareado, obligándolo a sostenerse del marco

Inu Yasha estas bien?-se preocupo Kagome tomándolo por la espalda y ayudándolo a llegar al sillón

Si estoy bien no te preocupes…-susurro sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

Como no…-Kagome toco su frente- estas ardiendo! Inu Yasha estas enfermo!

Feh!-se quejo- claro que no yo nunca me enfermo estoy muy bien!- renegó poniéndose de pie aunque causándole esto un gran mareo

Claro que si! Siéntate veré que hay para bajarte la temperatura

Kagome no lo hagas! Se supone yo debo cuidarte!

No seas terco Inu Yasha!- dijo tratando de no reír ya que esto pasaba justo como ella lo había pensado

Si lo soy siéntate!

No, voy por la medicina- dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia y dirigiéndose a la cocina

No la hallaras…- dio en tono victorioso, Kagome detuvo su recorrido y se coloco molesta frente a el, cosa que no solo sorprendió a Inu Yasha sino que…se asusto, nunca pensó verla molesta..

"se ve linda enojada"

Escúchame bien! En este momento me dices donde esta la medicina entendiste!-grito jalándolo de los mechones que caían por sus hombros

Ayyy!-se quejo- de acuerdo, de acuerdo! Están del lado derecho en la alacena!

Kagome lo soltó para sonreírle dulcemente- gracias- Inu Yasha estaba impactado aun no terminaba de entender lo sucedido…suspiro tal vez era mejor no averiguarlo, el gemido de Kagome de dolor llamaron su atención para ver con horror como la joven se desvanecía frente a sus ojos y sus ropas comenzaban a tañarse de un color carmesí…

XX

Sus pasos eran lo único que se oía entre los pasillos de la casa, sigilosa llego hasta su cuarto, al entrar soltó un suspiro, comenzó a sacarse el vestido blanco liso que la llegaba hasta las rodillas, se coloco su bata de dormir, no tenia pensado conciliar el sueño, asi que se dirigio hasta el estante de su habitación y tomo un libro, sonrió ante el titulo 'a pesar del tiempo', la autora…no la conocía y poco le importaba quien fuera, pero el libro había sido un regalo y le agradaba, era entretenido, se sentó en el cómodo sillón en la esquina de su habitación, encendió la lámpara junto a ella de la mesita y comenzó su lectura aun le quedaba tiempo para cumplir las ordenes que se le habían dictado ese día…

XX

Un nuevo día había llegado, Kagome abrió lentamente sus ojos, se sentó en la cama con algo de trabajo al sentir una leve punzada en su vientre, bajo su vista y miro el vendaje que la cubría, lo sabia, se había esforzado demasiado y la herida se había abierto, suspiro y miro por la ventana, donde los rayos del sol trataban de pasar a trabes de las cortinas con tenuidad, sonrió al girarse y mirar al joven de cabello oscuro, dormido en el sillón junto a su cama, siendo cubierto con la cobija que ella le colocara esa noche al bajar la temperatura mas de lo que ya estaba, después de que reaccionara y el la curara para después, por causa de la fiebre terminara cayendo en un profundo sueño, salio con sumo cuidado de no lastimarse y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta, tratando de no despertar a inu Yasha, al lograr salir y cerrar la puerta no se percato del fruncir del ceño de Inu Yasha, el cual al parecer había despertado

XX

Miroku abrió los ojos al recibir los rayos del sol, obligándolo a despertar del bello sueño en que se encontraban, sonrió al sentir el cuerpo de Sango junto al suyo, acurrucándose por el frió de la noche pasada, acaricio con suavidad el rostro de la joven, causando una sonrisa de su parte, a lo que Miroku rió...

es mejor que no arreglemos…se que estas despierta..

mmmh- se quejo la joven abrazándolo para impedirle que se fuera

sango…

de acuerdo, pero luego no te quejes- la mirada de ambos se topo, provocando su risa para después levantarse y dirigirse a arreglar

XX

Kagome salio de la cabaña con una gabardina larga y muy cómoda, además de abrigador, asombrándose del paisaje, la nieve cubría gran parte del lugar, los árboles con bellos tonos naranjas y amarillos en sus hojas y el roció de la mañana, el sol no muy fuerte daba un aspecto casi de ensueño para los ojos de la joven escritora , acostumbrada a las frías y lluviosas calles de Nueva York o ala gran mansión de la familia

te enfermaras si sigues aquí afuera..-lo voz de Inu Yasha la saco de su trance, se giro a el y asintió caminando hasta el para ambos entrar a la cabaña- dime como te encuentras?

Menor dime tu…te sientes mejor?

Si, por eso te dije que no te preocuparas, solo debía dormir un poco y listo, pero tu eres la que si estas de preocupar, dime si no te duele o apreté mucho las vendas o…- los dedos de la joven sobre sus labios lo obligaron a callar

Estoy bien..gracias, será mejor que preparemos el desayuno- menciono sonriente para después alejarse de el y mirarlo con esa vitalidad que solo ella sabia expresar tan ampliamente

De acuerdo..por cierto has visto a Miroku o a Sango? Hace rato que no los veo

Ahora que lo mencionas no los e visto desde que llegamos

De seguro Miroku trato de aprovecharse de Sango y esta lo mando a volar hasta Italia de regreso…

Jajajaja, como puedes pensar algo asi?...

Por que lo conozco desde niño, y ese libidinoso es lo único que se gana siempre- bufo cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño al recordar todas las veces que Miroku saliera lastimado después de tratar de propasarse con Sango o con alguna otra chica

Jajaja

La charla no continuo mucho ya que pronto ambos se dirigieron a preparar el desayuno, o según ellos, ya que la alacena se encontraba vacía asi que ambos tenían que esperar a que Myoga apareciera y les diera lo que se supone desayunarían pronto Miroku y  
Sango les hicieron compañía siendo presas de las miradas curiosas de Inu Yasha y Kagome

se puede saber que tanto nos miran?- se quejo Sango ya nerviosa por la mirada de ambos

ya suéltenlo que se traen ustedes dos?- menciono inu Yasha con un tono que le erizo la piel a Miroku, conocía muy bien a su amigo para saber que si no le decía le iría muy mal en cuanto las chicas se fueran, haciéndolo soltar un suspiro

"piensa rápido Miroku"- Sango lo miro nerviosa, acaso se los diría, no habían quedado que lo harían cuando regresaran?- nada importante inu Yasha, solo hemos estado hablando acerca de lo que haremos con la situación

Situación?..que situación?- pregunto curiosa kagome, mientras Inu Yasha mostraba su rostro serio prestando atención a Miroku

Me refiero a que alguien intento matarla señorita Kagome, gracias al cielo inu Yasha pudo ayudarla esta vez…- el rostro de Kagome tomo un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas pero no perdió la compostura comenzaba a comprender lo que Miroku le decía- pero no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que lo vuelvan a intentar…- un incomodo ambiente se formo entre ellos, Miroku decía la verdad, según lo que Inu Yasha sabia eso no podía ser descartado - pronto sus heridas estarán completamente sanadas señorita…

Si para mas tardar en un mes

Mes suficiente para que planen algo mas…hay que estar alertas…-todos asintieron, un mes se pasaría rápido, muy rápido y debían comenzar a estar atentos ante todo, Kagome aun corría peligro, debían tener cuidado, por ahora no podían confiar en nadie

Aburridaas notas de la autora:

por fin el capitulo 9...bueno la verdad no tengo mucho que decir sobre el pero si les dejare la reseña del siguiente capitulo para que se den una idea...

las charlas atraen recuerdos que se intentan olvidar no por ser dolorosos, si no por la realidad que presentan, a veces las personas deben compartir sus penas o terminaran con ellos mismos no crees Inu?... muchas veces es mejor leer el acuerdo firmado, nunca se sabe cual es la clausula final ... y por ultimo, una tierna pareja descubrira que soltar a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos nunca es facil, menos si te pierdes en el bosque...

bien eso es todo por hoy chicos, espero sus review o mail como gusten!

Sorede

matta ne!


	10. revelaciones

Capitulo 10

Por fin amanecía, el aun sentado en el lugar donde su padre se posara para leer u otras cosas, la silla frente al escritorio, donde siempre lo observaba fascinado, siempre deseando ser como él, sonrió un poco, había perdido el poco sueño que tenia y mas si había permanecido casi toda la noche en vela no era extraño ver las ojeras bajo sus bellos ojos, pero…como dormir! Esa noche había recordado mas de lo que deseaba, no solo había recordado su infancia, la cual no fue del todo hermosa, de hecho deseaba olvidarla, pero no podía, y menos si Miroku le había recordado algunos momentos en su charla que tuviera lugar esa noche, sino que también había recordado su adolescencia, la cual no era la excepción, trágica, esa era la palabra que la describía, pero el se la había buscado, la agitada vida que, a pesar de los años, aun llevaba…ahora veía con claridad las consecuencias, sonrió una vez mas, nadie sabia que había estudiado, o que hacia, nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Miroku conocía la verdad, el único que de seguro lo sabia a la perfección seria su medio hermano, que si ahora lo pensaba bien, no sabia que era lo que hacia en el negocio de su padre, pero que mas daba si no tenia que ver con el, no debía preocuparse, de lo que si debía preocuparse era de lo que había hecho…

veo que estas muy pensativo Inu Yasha…-se oyó tras el la voz de su amigo se giro, lo miro seriamente, la duda corrió su mente, una frese celebre hizo acto de presencia, ser o no ser, aunque en este caso seria, decirle o no decirle, lo miro a los ojos, un momento, miles de dudas corrieron por su mente, de verdad confiaba en Miroku, el sabría entenderlo, suspiro, seria en otra ocasión- ocurre algo malo?-volvió a cuestionar el joven de ojos azules

no…no es nada, solo…-dudo, la mirada de Miroku le dio a entender que continuara- es que…ahg! Miroku, no se que hacer!- dijo desesperado poniéndose de pie y cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, miroku lo miro perplejo, era su imaginación o su amigo se volvía loco?

Si fue algo que dije anoche….adelante, dímelo! Yo entenderé…

No, no es eso, es solo que ya te dije no se que hacer, mis pensamientos están como locos, no se como explicarte

Suspiro- tranquilo amigo, el ser padre no es nada malo, Kagome se vera muy linda embarazada…-dijo dando una palmaditas en la espalda a Inu Yasha que solo atino a ponerse peor

Que demonios estas diciendo! Claro que no paso eso, estas loco o que! Eres un libidinoso Miroku! Entre kagome y yo no hay nada! Entiendes! Te quedo claro! Aahhgg!- gritaba rojo no solo de vergüenza si no de cólera, que Miroku no había captado el punto? No estaba para bromitas asi…

A no? A bueno ya me había preocupado….-dijo dando unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás, conocía el carácter de su amigo, el cual estaba convencido de golpear a su amigo por lo dicho- bueno cambiemos el tema no? Este se pone peligroso

Tu fuiste el que comenzó! Y yo que trataba de hablar seriamente contigo…

"seriamente?"- esa palabra resonó en su cabeza, era verdad, el había decidido hablar con Inu Yasha sobre su relación con Sango, esa había sido la causa principal de la charla la noche pasada se sentó el la silla frente al escritorio, Inu Yasha lo miro extrañado- inu Yasha hay…hay algo que debes saber- Inu Yasha se quedo quieto viendo con el ceño fruncido a su amigo, nunca lo había visto tan serio, mientras por la mente de Miroku se encontraba divagando, no sabia ni como empezar- mira yo…

Kyaaaaaa!- el grito alerto a ambos jóvenes Miroku se puso de inmediato de pie, y ambos salieron con rapidez del despacho del padre de Inu Yasha y se dirigieron hacia donde se había escuchado el grito de las chicas, al llegar solo hallaron a las dos mujeres muertas de risa, tiradas en el piso

Se puede saber por que gritaron?- cuestiono el chico de ojos dorados totalmente confundido

Jajaja es que, es que…-titubeo Kagome muerta de risa – no sabíamos que el piso estaba muy resbaloso y…y… jajajajajajaja-volvió a estallar en risa, Miroku contuvo lo que pudo pero no tardo en echarse a reír junto a las chicas, Inu Yasha solo suspiro mientras movía su rostro en forma negativa, que buen comienzo del día!

XX

Reviso los papeles una vez más, no encontraba ningún desperfecto, no podía salir mal, unos leves golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos,

Adelante-la puerta se abrió suavemente para dejar ver a una bella mujer, portando una vestido color perla con una caída graciosa hasta las rodillas sin expresión alguna en su rostro, solo vació en sus oscuros ojos que hacían contraste con lo pálido de su piel, su cabello suelto de color blanco y no por la edad, pues contaba como mucho con algunos 25 años, tampoco era por algún tinte, natural, extrañamente natural…

Señor Naraku, esta seguro de lo que hace? Mire que esa mujer llamada Kikyo no es de fiar…-dijo sin mostrar alguna expresión, vacía acaso, tal vez….

Lo se Kanna, pero la necesitamos, además…tu sabes bien lo que ocurrirá después de que finaliza el trato…-la chica asintió….-me pregunto por que nunca lo imaginan si quiera? Al final el único que ganara seré yo…pobre Kikyo no sabe que es meterse con el mismo diablo jajajaja- la risa del hombre resonó en la habitación, Kanna, no mostró alguna alteración en su comportamiento, conocía a su 'tío' el cual la había criado desde que era solo una bebe, lo conocía mejor que nadie, sabia de lo que era capaz, miro un momento al piso, y por un segundo, solo por un segundo, el temor se reflejo en sus bellos ojos negros, claro que sabia de lo que era capaz.

XX

Golpeo con fuerza el saco de boxeo, una y otra vez, necesitaba desconectarse un poco, y que mejor manera que golpeando un saco, sonrió mientras el sudor corría por su rostro, llevaba horas allí, dio unos puñetazos mas al saco, con las manos desnudas, las cuales estaban ya rojas de tanto golpe, solo uno mas basto para que el saco cayera al suelo con abolladuras en el, sonrió gustosa y tomo la toalla para secarse un poco el rostro, salio del cuarto de entrenamiento dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha y después, quien sabe, salir a pasear un poco, divertirse, miro su reflejo en el espejo, sus ojos claros brillaban, solo faltaba poco para comenzar su misión, encontrar y aniquilar.

pronto estaremos frente a frente... Higurashi Kagome, solo espera un poco mas…

XX

Kagura daba vueltas de un lado a otro en el despacho de su jefe, mientras el mantenía un amena charla con un hombre llamado Renkotsu, la verdad no sabia mucho de ese tipo, solo sabia que era hermano de un aliado del padre del hombre frente a ella, alguien de nombre Bankotsu, el cual estaba en quien sabe de donde, poco le importaba la verdad, lo que la tenia preocupada era el hecho que no sabían aun nada del paradero de Naraku, frunció el ceño ante la situación, y como guardaespaldas personal de Sesshomaru Taisho, era mas que frustrante, si el estaba en peligro ella debía saberlo, como protegerlo de lo que no conocía, no sabia hasta donde Naraku podía llegar, solo sabia muy poco de el, camino hasta el gran ventanal, pero no era el solo hecho de que solo por ser su 'jefe' deseaba protegerlo, mas que eso, no lo amaba era claro, pero se conocían desde la infancia y le tenia un gran afecto, su único amigo…o bueno un intento de amigo, sonrió con nostalgia al recordar como era de niño, alegre, pero la perdida de su madre lo había transformado por completo, no sabia si había sido por no haber nunca llorado por eso, o por que su padre se casara a los dos años de la muerte de su esposa, tal vez eso lo había marcado, suspiro

"pero que estas pensando? Ponerte a hacer suposiciones falsas…pero ahora se ve algo diferente….que será?"

Ocurre algo Kagura?-pregunto el apuesto hombre al colgar el teléfono, Kagura lo miro algo sonrojada, nunca le había preguntado su estado!...si que estaba raro

A mi nada…creo que es otro el que esta raro!

De que hablas- dijo mientras revisaba los papeles que le trajera Kagura esa mañana, en ese momento una sonriente Rin entro por la habitación con un enorme plato de comida para el

El desayuno!- dijo sonriente y colocándolo en la mesa que estaba entre el ventanal y el sofá, Kagura alzo una ceja..era su imaginación o era la primera vez que veía a una persona entrar de esa manera al despacho de Sesshomaru y no recibir ni una mirada de muerte del mismo, acaso….

Gracias Rin, no debiste preocuparte

Como que no! Es mi trabajo…-Kagura miro sospechoso a la chica, no paso mucho para que se disculpara y saliera del lugar, había olvidado que debía buscar algo, lo que fue aprovechado por Sesshomaru para tomar a Rin de la cintura por atrás

Tu lo hiciste para mi….-le susurro al oído, a lo que Rin se estremeció

Si…-murmuro sintiéndose arder…pero extraña a la vez, no sabia como comportarse! Era la primera vez que se sentía asi por alguien y la verdad eso era totalmente nuevo para ella, sintió como Sesshomaru beso su cuello, y un cosquilleo le recorría su espina dorsal, por su parte Sesshomaru trato de controlarse, a comparación suya Rin era solo una niña asi que la llevo hasta el sofá y ambos comenzaron a comer, riendo y hablando de momentos de su vida, mas por parte de Rin que de Sesshomaru

XX

' Me párese una magnifica idea!' había exclamado Kagome al oír la propocision de Myoga al ir a verificar que no les faltara nada, y supervisar que el 'amo Inu Yasha' no hiciera una locura, acompañándolo su esposa, Sango miro como la joven estaba como alejada de la realidad, asi que solo suspiro y continuo siguiendo al grupo, por su parte Kagome estaba concentrada en la visita del matrimonio Stara, desde su llegada Kagome se había percatado del cariño que Inu Yasha le tenia a la pareja, no entendía por que, pero agradecía su visita ya que desde la mañana el joven había estado algo… ¿insoportable, frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo de su 'pelea', realmente no entendía esos cambios de humor del joven, de verdad que no lo entendía, y pensar que todo comenzó solo con peguntarle a que se dedicaba y había armado todo un escándalo, el termino del otoño era mas claro en ese lugar, puesto que era cubierto por nieve, no por nada eran montañas nevadas, haciendo mas bello el camino de los jóvenes, Kagome miraba de frente sin prestar atención, mantenía su mente ajena a su alrededor, llamando la atención de Inu Yasha que la miraba con el rabillo del ojo, se sentía poca cosa al recordar el por que de su pequeña discusión después de la comida, ahora no veía clara la razón de su enojo,

"creo que…de nuevo exagere…."- miro hacia el frente un momento, fijándose en un pensativo Miroku, y recordó lo que el le dijera en su charla….

Flash back

Estaba solo hojeando lo que fuera su diario, bueno no que el lo escribiera, ya que acababa de nacer cuando su madre comenzó a escribir todo lo que el hacia, con algunas anotaciones de su padre en varias paginas, cartas pegadas, fotos de los tres juntos, hasta fotos con Sesshomaru cargándolo, había olvidado ese libro, suspiro profundamente, al parecer últimamente el recordar se estaba haciendo rutina monótona (ups…), la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Miroku algo nervioso, Inu Yasha alzo una ceja extrañándose de el comportamiento de su amigo

se puede?- dijo ya a mitad de camino y sentándose en la sillón donde estaba Inu Yasha sentado

ya que….-bufo cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado

bueno yo solo quiero decirte una cosa Inu Yasha…bueno recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Como olvidarlo! –dijo en un tonito que hizo que Miroku sudara, al parecer no había sido buena idea comenzar con eso…- fue en mi fiesta de cumpleaños y tu mi gran amigo apagaste mis velitas, por que según tu tardaba demasiado…

Cierto…

Por tu culpa no hay paz mundial…-dijo antes de que los dos se echarán a reir

Jajaja sonaste a súper modelo!

Oye! Que insinúas?- dijo fingiendo enojo puesto que la platica comenzaba a ser muy divertida

Olvídalo…bueno desde entonces somos amigos, y los amigos se dicen todo no?- esa frase logro que a Inu Yasha se le borrara la sonrisa, acaso Miroku ya lo sabia? O solo sospechaba? Le iría a preguntar algo? Y si eso propiciara a una verdadera pelea entre ambos?

Pues yo…debo decirte algo importante….-Inu Yasha miro a su amigo con total interés, algo que Miroku le escondiera? Eso si era nuevo! No se supone que el misterioso era otro?- mira yo…-Miroku por su parte tenia guerra con su mente, como decirle! Con que empezar?...en ese momento su mente estaba en blanco…quien conozca a quien dijo que una noticia hacia era fácil de dispersar se lo trajera enfrente para decirle un par de verdades al tipo ese….

Habla ya Miroku que ocurre…- se escucho a Inu Yasha decir con un tono mezclado de preocupación y perdiendo la paciencia, si es que la tenia

Suspiro, no podía, aun no era tiempo- estoy preocupado por..Kagome! si por Kagome

Eh?...

Si- la expresión de Miroku se torno seria- aun no tenemos ni una idea de quien quiera lastimarla Inu Yasha, o quien mando a ese tipo a…

Si te refieres a que no tienes idea de quien pudo hacerlo? Solo date una idea de que loco en este planeta manda a un ex – mercenario, a parte de doble agente a hacer un trabajo de esos, solo piensa en alguien que de verdad le interese no solo acabar con Kagome sino lastimarla desde dentro…

Como?..un minuto Inu Yasha como es que tu…?

No importa eso, lo importante es que no solo la vida de Kagome puede estar en riesgo si no su propia autoestima, es alguien que odie con desesperación a Kagome, que quiera destruirla por completo

Vaya Inu Yasha! Me impresionas amigo…no sabia que pudieras saber tanto con tan solo un par de pistas

Es algo fácil si…- Miroku lo miro directamente esperando a que le confesara como es que sabia tanto sobre eso, Inu Yasha comenzó a sudar, en que lío se había metido, como pudo ser tan descuidado con algo de esa magnitud, tenia que pensar rápido- vez programas policíacos desde niño… "programas policíacos?... de verdad que estoy frió en esto de las mentiras.."- se quejo mentalmente ante tal poca gracia de la mentira, Miroku solo lo veía entre sorprendido y confundido…

Bueno, y también si amas a la chica en peligro, no crees?- ahora si que se había quedado tieso, como Miroku podía decir algo como eso, se sonrojo un poco pero la imagen de Tsubaki lleno su mente, razón por la cual su ceño se frunció y su mirada se volvió fría

Mas que nadie deberías saberlo…yo no volveré a enamorarme, no deseo…sufrir de nuevo…-susurro, pero gracias al silencio de la habitación Miroku pudo escucharlo

Si..pero también se que no hay dos personas iguales amigo, no creo que la vida te de golpe tras golpe! También piensa que tendrás tu recompensa, como se dice por ahí, 'todos recibimos lo que nos merecemos al final', y yo pienso, que tu mi amigo te mereces a esa linda chica que esta abajo hablando con su amiga, y que de seguro desearía que le llegaras por la espalda, la giraras hacia ti, la miraras de frente, la abrazaras por la cintura, tomaras su mentón y…

Ya basta Miroku!...-grito un Inu Yasha todo rojo de la vergüenza, ante un divertido Miroku

De acuerdo, de acuerdo…-menciono levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta para evitar el ser arrojado por su amigo, al llegar hacia la puerta y abrirla se giro antes de salir para mirar a un inu Yasha de brazos cruzado, rojo y aparte maldiciendo quien sabe cuanto a su viejo amigo- pero aun asi…. Recuerda que si la vida te ha dado una oportunidad, tómala mi amigo, no la dejes, no sabes si lo lamentaras al final….

Fin del Flash back

Sus palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, de verdad deseaba hacerlo, pero su mente se lo impedía, no deseaba ser lastimado, y la coraza que le cubría su frágil corazón se abstenía de ser traspasada, lo mas difícil era el ser conciente de que Kagome había entrado y salido de esta mas de una vez!...y la verdad la quería, pero como explicarle…tenia tantos secretos que ya hasta había olvidado cuando comenzó a esconderlos, a quienes había conocido, que tanto había hecho, a cuantos lastimado…y a cuantos amado… amor…un sentimiento que no deseba poseer, pero era imposible no quererla, inconcientemente ella lo había hechizado desde su 'encuentro' en el parque, cuando la vio tan frágil…contuvo la risa al recordar su primera impresión de la chica, y lo que ella le gritara una semana después, en la reunión con Sango, alzo la vista un momento y miro a su amiga que al igual que todos estaba metida en sus pensamientos, al parecer esta caminata, como lo había propuesto Myoga, solo servia para hacerlos pensar a todos, el silencio iba llenando el lugar, solo el sonido de la naturaleza era presente, pronto Inu Yasha se percato de algo…se detuvo de golpe y miro a su alrededor, todos se detuvieron para mirar lo que el joven hacia

que ocurre Inu Yasha?- pregunto curiosa Kagome mirando al chico que comenzaba a sudar de los nervios

díganme algo… saben por donde vamos? O por donde hemos caminado?

Pensamos que tu sabias…

Si no lo sabían yo solo viví aquí en mi infancia, no recuerdo el lugar, nunca salía de casa de Myoga…

Eso quiere decir que no perdimos?- pregunto Kagome, a lo que todos reaccionaron…bueno pues…

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! No podemos estar perdidos!

Calmate Sango…ya veras que vamos a encontrar como regresarnos- sonrio Kagome mientras tomaba por el hombro a su amiga tratando de calmarla

Suspiro- de acuerdo…pero primero descansemos un poco, siento que hemos caminado por horas!

De acuerdo, ustedes chicas quédense aquí Inu Yasha y yo veremos que encontramos

Nos van a dejar solas?- se espanto Sango, mirando a loa ojos a Miroku, el cual recordó la fobia de Sango por quedarse sola en el bosque

De acuerdo me quedare con ustedes…

Vamos Kagome….- dijo Inu Yasha mirando sospechoso a Miroku el cual sintió una gotita recorrer su nuca, había entendido el punto

Si- contesto la chica mientras se colocaba junto a Inu Yasha y comenzaban a alejarse

Creo que a Inu Yasha no le agrada dejar a Kagome sola contigo Miroku- comento Sango mientras Miroku se sentaba su lado y la rodeaba con su brazo por los hombros

No entiendo el porque….- murmuro bajando lentamente su mano y…

PLAFFF! PAAWWW! CRAASSHH!

y te atreves a preguntar pervertido!

Auch…-era lo único que podía musitar el chico tirado en el suelo ante los golpes de su novia….

Crees que fue seguro dejarlos solos?

No te preocupes Kagome Miroku y Sango saben defenderse…

No lo decía por eso, si no por…

Si lo se, pero Sango lo sabe poner en su lugar, no dudo que en este momento esta tirado en el piso

Jajajaja- Inu Yasha se quedo quieto, y sonrió gustoso Kagome solo lo miro- que ocurre?

Nada importante solo que…me agrada que te rías!- Kagome sintió su rostro arder, ambos continuaron su camino…

Mientras….

ya se tardaron mucho no crees?

solo a pasado una hora mas o menos Sango no te angusties

pero y si se perdieron? O algo les paso?

No lo creo, si eso hubiera pasado, ya estuvieran aquí, Inu Yasha se preocupa demasiado por Kagome aunque no lo acepte, de verdad que nuestro amigo es todo un calidoscopio!

Es verdad…

Mientras tu y yo mi Sango aprovechemos el momento…

Pero Miroku, no espera y si llegan?- susurraba Sango ya atrapada entre los brazos de Miroku, que le comenzaba a besar el cuello

Bueno punto, pero no puedo evitarlo! Te amo Sango!

Shhhh, Miroku no lo digas tan fuerte podrían..

Sango….

Dime…

TE AMOOOOOO!- grito a lo que Sango le sonrió sonrojada y lo besaba dulcemente, a lo que Miroku correspondió el beso, al separase ambos jóvenes sonrientes, sintieron algo fuera de lugar, se giraron un poquito para descubrir a una Kagome e inu Yasha en estado de emocionante shok, y a un Myoga sonriendo divertido, que pequeño es el mundo!


	11. secretos

Capitulo 11

Y que tal en color perla? – pregunto sonriente a la joven junto a ella, ambas sentadas frente a la mesita en el suelo, típica escena de amigas, solo que esta vez el tema no era algo común, Sango miro a su amiga, la verdad parecía que la que se comprometería seria ella, estaba mas emocionada que el resto de ellos, suspiro y se re- acomodo en el sillón, Kagome la miro extrañada- Hum?...que ocurre Sango¿no te gusta?- pregunto inocente viendo de nuevo la pagina de la revista que la esposa de Myoga les había proporcionada, muy extensa se podía decir, ya era una semana que planeaban todo, o mas bien que Kagome planeaba todo, Molesta? No jamás, su amiga de verdad tenia además de un excelente gusto y tino para eso, gran imaginación para planearlo todo, de verdad que el ser escritora le venia muy bien a su personalidad

No, como crees, claro que es lindo, es solo que…el tiempo se a pasado muy rápido, dos semanas mas para que Inu Yasha te lleve de nuevo al hospital para que revisen tu herida y…-callo al notar el cambio en el rostro de Kagome,- que ocurre?

Es solo que… el tiempo que eh pasado aquí a sido maravilloso, siendo yo…

Ah, era eso…es normal, descuida se como se siente

Lo sabes? Ya te ha pasado?

Si, hace ya tiempo…-Kagome dejo la revista sobre la mesa y miro a su amiga esperando su historia, Sango solo subió al sillón tras ellas y se cruzo de piernas, Kagome abrazo sus piernas y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, quedando asi ambas frente a frente – fue en mi primera visita a la playa, mi padre iría a una conferencia de medicina o algo asi, no sabría decirte con certeza la razón- Kagome asintió y Sango sonrió, al parecer a la chica le gustaban las historias- mientras mi padre se ausentaba, yo salí del hotel en donde estaba, era no solo la primera vez que veía el mar, si no, que me sentía libre, sin las presiones de mi padre, sin las frases de '…ella es la hija del doctor Santillán…' o ' de grande será una gran doctora..' y demás, me sentía en una jaula de oro en casa, por esa razón al ver el mar, las olas llegar a la playa, en si todo, me sentía como nunca, fue una semana la que estuvimos allí, la semana mas hermosa, pero teníamos que regresar, fue cuando regrese a la realidad de quien era…-concluyo sonriendo, mientras Kagome la miraba

Vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado… bien esta decidido

Que cosa?

El evento será en la playa!- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Es una excelente idea…pero en cual? Ay tantas muy bellas…

Eso es verdad…cual es mejor?

Miami seria perfecto…- ambas jóvenes se exaltaron al oír la voz de Inu Yasha tras ellas, mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón

Miami?... no es mala idea

Claro que no! Yo lo pensé… además el hospedaje va por mi cuenta

Mmjjjh…-rió Sango recordando ese pequeño detalle de Miami, mientras Kagome los veía curiosa ante la mirada cómplice de ambos, y la sonrisa de Inu Yasha… se sonrojo un poco, como le encantaba verlo asi!

Asi que en Miami eh?..no es mala idea…-se oyó la voz de Miroku entrando al lugar con una tasa de café que le ofreció a Sango

Gracias…-susurro mientras recibía la tasa

Claro que no Miroku, Miami es muy cómodo en estas épocas del año…

en estas épocas, especifica amigo

como todo el año el sol calienta el agua, en invierno es cuando esta mas agradable el ir al mar no lo sabias?

Esto me asusta…- dijo Sango mirando a Miroku

Si, Inu Yasha sabe de meteorología…

Jajajajaja- se oyó la risa de todos a excepción de Inu Yasha que alzo una ceja

Ja ja ja muy gracioso Miroku…

Bueno, será mejor que las dejemos solas, bien se dice, dos son compañía…

Tres multitud – concluyo Inu Yasha viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Kagome que al notarlo un leve sonrojo se observo en su rostro, Inu Yasha sonrió por esto y se retiro en compañía de Miroku, cuando estuvieron solas Sango miro a Kagome y una gran sonrisa curveo su rostro

AJA! Lo sabia!

Que? De que hablas…-dijo girando su vista hacia el lado contrario de Sango, aludiendo su mirada

Te gusta Inu Yasha! Anda niégamelo, niégamelo

Claro que no! Como se te ocurre!

Yo creo que 'hay algo mas allí…' – canto con una gran sonrisa

No claro que no, solo somos amigos…- su mirada se volvió algo apagada, pero solo duro un instante, instante que Sango noto

Vamos confía en mi, lo conozco muy bien, y esa miradita que te dio, ni a Tsubaki amiga! – inmediatamente Sango su cubrió la boca y miro espantada como Kagome la miraba curiosa

Tsubaki?

XX

comienzas a asustarme Inu Yasha- de nuevo a las mismas, Inu Yasha sentado frente a Miroku sin poder articular palabra, pero el tiempo se acababa y debía decírselo

cuando regresemos, quiero pedirte un favor

cual?

Promete que llevaras a Kagome y a Sango muy lejos, donde no me vean de nuevo

Que! Por que? Ocurre algo malo? Puedo ayudarte…

No, no puedes Miroku… esto es mas grande, si alguno de ustedes sale herido yo…

No querrás decir si Kagome sale herida?

Si…- el silencio inundo la habitación, Inu Yasha solo bajo el rostro siendo cubiertos sus ojos por el flequillo, mientras Miroku parecía pensativo

Dime por lo menos que ocurre

Suspiro- nunca te has preguntas la razón de que fuéramos a Italia?

Íbamos a terminar los estudios- Inu Yasha lo miro serio, Miroku lo entendió- no era a eso cierto?

Es una historia larga…me tomara tiempo…

El que tengas que usar, úsalo…

XX

El lugar se encontraba repleto de policías que buscaban sin éxito alguna pista del culpable de aquel asesinato, tomando fotos a lugares claves, la sala, cocina, y por supuesto la habitación, la mujer lloraban sin descanso en brazos de su esposo que veía con dolor el cuerpo inerte de la que fuera su señora, ya que el cuerpo de su señor se encontraba en la planta baja siendo examinado por hombre y mujeres que parecían entrar cada vez mas a un laberinto, pero no era eso lo que le angustiaba, si no el pequeño que aun no aparecía, y del cual no podía mencionar por mas que eso le doliera como mil espinas en su cuerpo, contaba tres periodistas en el lugar, mencionar al crío seria un error garrafal para la vida del pequeño y no se lo perdonaría, abrazo el cuerpo de su amada tratando con eso desvanecer todo el sufrir, sin saber siquiera que aquel pequeño dormía tranquilamente escondido, esperando, con gran fe y esperanza a que su madre abriera la puerta y lo acunara en sus brazos con todo ese amor que solo una madre puede mostrar, todo ese amor que ilumina el día, que te incita a vivir cada segundo mejor que el anterior para hacer sentir orgullosa a ese mujer que lo daría todo por nosotros aquella que nos tuvo en su vientre y nos ama mas que la vida misma, la que nos defiende a capa y espada a estemos o no errados, aquel calor que una madre puede mostrar hacia uno, ese anhelado calor después de la tormenta, aquel pequeño no volvería a tenerlo…

El tiempo paso con lentitud para el pequeño que abrió los ojos con felicidad al oír la puerta abriéndose con desespero, su estomago retumbaba de hambre, su cabeza le dolía el sueño solo había empeorado su estado pero eso ya no valía, la puerta se abrió de golpe y el pequeño se arrojo sin ver a quien lo sacara de ese pequeña prisión

MAMA! –grito con alegría el pequeño, pero pronto sus ojitos se nublaron y el llanto golpeo su rostro – señor anciano… donde..donde esta mi mami…

Joven Inu Yasha…yo…lo siento tanto!- se aventuro a decir mientras abrazaba al pequeño tratando de brindarle protección, a lo que Inu Yasha lo abrazo con toda su fuerza sollozando, siendo vistos con dolor por la espeso del hombre, de ahora en adelante su vida cambiaria, sobre todo la de ese pequeño.

XX

El silencio de aquella habitación fue perturbado por los pasos ágiles de la mujer, que vestía completamente de negro, el lugar algo escalofriante, pero parecía no interponerse en su meta, lentamente saco de entre su escote lo que parecía una aguja, que en su poder seria un arma mortal, la arrojo con precisión dando al cuello del guardia que protegía la entrada matándolo de inmediato,

nadie conoce la discreción? Vaya apenas me ven y no pueden evitar caer ante mis encantos… jajajaja- con agilidad increíble abrió lo que parecía ser una caja fuerte, saco algo parecido a una pluma y la apunto a la cámara de seguridad, logrando con ello que esta se detuviera, teniendo por lo menos 4 min. antes de que la policía se percatara, entro rápido sacándose la mascara que dejo ver su larga cabellera oscura se acerco con cautela al centro del lugar donde posaba, como esperándola, la mas perfecta tecnología del momento, la verdad no sabia su uso y poco le interesaba solo era su trabajo robarlo, lo tomo rápidamente, colocándolo dentro de su bota, salio como entro en silencio y sin ser percatada por nadie mas que solo la oscuridad.

XX

Dejo con fuerza el paquete en al mesa del hombre, que la miraba sin sentimiento alguno, ella solo se cruzo de brazos

y bien?- pregunto con paciencia

bien que?...

vamos Naraku, por lo menos un gracias me merezco

lo siento preciosa de equivocas de persona si esperas un halagó

por lo menos me dirás para que sirve?

Has oído que la curiosidad mato al gato?

Pero murió feliz…

Es un microchip que al introducirlo a cualquier aparato, que trasmita alguna señal por satélite, me permitirá localizar a cualquier persona en este país, o continente…

Solo eso? Veo que te interesa encontrar demasiado a esa mujer Naraku, no será personal?

No te hubiera llamado si fuera personal…hasta ahora solo puedes saber eso, contenta muñeca? O quieres algo mas?

La mujer sonrió con desden al hombre, que solo la miro esperando sabia lo que venia y como negárselo?- quiero completar mi misión Naraku

Lo se, no falta mucho querida…. Pronto llegara tu momento de actuar

XX

Se acerco delicadamente hacia Kagome que permanecía con su respirar nervioso por la sensación de sus manos levantar su playera rozando su piel tersa, lentamente prosiguió a recorrer con su mano derecha su vientre, sus ojos se cruzaron, ella sin poder articular palabras, el sonriéndole dulcemente para no asustarla, logrando que la joven sonriera

si te acuestas será mas fácil – esta petición la sorprendió, pero asintió tímidamente mientras se recostaba en la cama- tranquila solo te dolerá un momento

si, lo se…

ya habías estado asi antes?

Si, pero yo… fue diferente, otras circunstancias…

Shhhh, solo relájate, veras que todo estará bien - la chica cerro los ojos al ver el objeto que el le acercaba hasta su vientre, solo fue un par de segundos, para que el dolor se disipara, el cual fue casi notable, la joven abrió de golpe los ojos viendo al joven que le sonreía- vez? No fue tanto

Si, gracias doctor, ya comenzaba a odiar tener los puntos

Jajaja, te creo, pero aun asi debes cuidarte, un par de dias podrás olvidarte de la herida

Ya me puedo ir?

En un momento mas, te recetare un par de cosas para que la cicatriz desaparezca

De acuerdo, de nuevo muchas gracias doctor

Para eso estoy señorita, para servirle

XX

La noche, escenario de mil tragedias, donde en las sombras las cosas mas insospechadas toman vida, y esa noche no seria la excepción, bajo el cielo nocturno en un terreno en construcción un hombre fue azotado contra una pared a medio terminar mientras las luces de un vehiculo le impedían mirar al hombre que se encontraba en medio de ellas, y por ambos lados del vehiculo dos hombre mas miraban

le ruego me disculpe señor, solo le pido un poco mas de tiempo!

Si es que lo hiciera… ¿de donde sacarías 12mil dólares?

Yo le juro que tendré el dinero para mañana! Le ruego por favor…- se lamentaba el hombre cubriendo su vista del brillo de las luces, el hombre entre ellas sonrió

Si no lo tuviste en un mes… que te hace pensar que lo tendrás para mañana?

Yo… solo le pido un poco de tiempo señor

Tiempo?.. eso mi estimado Jack, es lo ultimo que tienes, vete, trae mi dinero o … bueno no creo que deba mencionarlo o si Jack?

No..no señor…- Jack se puso de pie aun con el dolor del golpe contra la pared y un par mas que fueran propiciados por los hombres del 'señor' camino cauteloso alejándose, mientras el apuesto hombre de mirada dorado se giro y camino hasta la puerta trasera del vehiculo, miro a sus hombres

Mátenlo… no quiero que me vuelva a molestar…- los hombres asintieron y caminaron despacio tras Jack, mientras Sesshomaru subía al auto seguido de Kagura

Vaya, otro embustero

Ya lo creo Kagura, ya lo creo, Jaken! A la mansión

Si señor Sesshomaru…

Por cierto…- Kagura saco de su bolsa una pequeña cajita vino y se la acerco a Sesshomaru

La conseguiste, me impresionas Kagura

Lo se, pero.. no me habías dicho que..

Si asi es, pero.. no es para mi- Kagura lo miro confundida, si esa cosa no era para que el se la diera a Rin entonces…

XX

La mujer corría por el bosque siendo perseguida por aquel ser sanguinario, solo su respirar era escuchado, estaba sola, la bestia no tardaría en alcanzarla, pronto dos caminos estuvieron frente a ella, cual tomar? Una llevaba a la villa el otro a una paradero desconocido, la oscuridad de la noche le hacia imposible el definir el correcto, las pisadas de la bestia la obligaron a tomar una decisión, la derecha…

bien esta perdida, no escapara

como lo sabes?.. es la primera vez que ves la película Inu Yasha- pregunto Sango llevándose un bocado de palomitas a la boca, el la miro con aire de grandeza

vi el 'detrás de cámaras' el año pasado, se como terminara- el joven sonrió y Sango solo suspiraba

tramposo…- el escenario era uno muy normal, cuatro chicos sentados en un sofá, en la derecha, Inu Yasha a la orilla, junto a el Kagome con las piernas sobre el sofá abrazando un cojín que separaba su cuerpo de las piernas, a la izquierda, Miroku a la orilla con Sango que al igual que Kagome tenia las piernas sobre el sofá, con la diferencia que la chica se mantenía en una posición semi-acostada y abrazando con el brazo izquierdo a Miroku que la abrazaba a ella por alrededor de los hombros, una escena común cuando se ve una película de terror, la cual al parecer empezaba a aburrir a Inu Yasha, que se entretenía molestando a Sango, la cual al parecer la película era entretenida

oigan… no se ustedes pero en mi opinión la película es algo monótona…- comento por lo bajo Kagome

por fin!- agrego Inu Yasha que elevaba sus brazos en señal de agradecimiento divino, Sango miro curiosa a Kagome

por que lo dices Kagome?

Es que… es muy lógica…, ella y sus amigos liberan un antiguo mal que amenaza con matarlos por su atrevimiento y uno por uno van muriendo, quedando al final la que en un principio estaba en desacuerdo con todo eso... no puedo negar que sea buena

Es cierto, pero por lo menos entretiene…

Es verdad, además que mas podríamos hacer?- dijo Miroku mientras sorbía un poco de su refresco y miraba de reojo a los demás

En un par de dias viajaremos a Miami para los preparativos, asi que ¿no deberíamos prepararnos? – objeto Inu Yasha, seguido se ahogaba con un bocado de palomitas

Suspiro- Inu Yasha tiene razón chicas no deberían comprar ropa y cosas asi?- cuestiono Miroku sonriente

No es mala idea- concluyo Sango mirando a Kagome sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras Kagome le imitaba, siendo observadas por un nervioso Inu Yasha, las chicas comenzaban a asustarlo

NA:

Ary: hola! siento muxo la tardansa, se que algunos querran matarme, pero tenia problemas com mi compu y no lo podia subir, espero les agrade este capitulo, se fijan que cada vez lo enredo mas?

Inu: y tus enredos no terminan bien

Sessho: la verdad no todos

Ary: ja ja muy graciosos, saben casi no recibi reviews del capitulo pasado, pero quien me enscribio mil gracias por ti puse el capitulo! espero que se animen a mandarme sus comentarios, me despido cuidense muxo!

y a los que tengan, que tengan dos bellas semanas de descanso!


	12. baile con la seduccion

Capitulo 12

Caminaban por el centro comercial mirando tienda tras tienda, deteniéndose en todas ellas, ya era para mirar o para comprar, no paso mucho para que una tienda en especial llamara la atención de Sango, que sonrió picaramente, tomo a una desprevenida Kagome y la jalo del brazo entrando a la tienda, la joven escritora se sonrojo levemente al mirar a su alrededor mientras Sango controlaba una carcajada por la mirada de su amiga.

Sango que hacemos aquí?

Es solo lencería Kagome

Se lo que es, lo que no se, es por que esta?

Si me voy a casar tendré una luna de miel no?- cuestiono divertida mientras se alejaba de su amiga y miraba una que otra prenda

Si claro pero…segura que ocupas una de estas….?- susurro fijando su vista en un modelito en especial totalmente transparente y con olanes en su falda, si se le miraba bien , se notaba que su largo no era mas allá de medio muslo, Kagome camino tras Sango que miraba otro mas 'normal' de color beige de tirantes gruesos y bellos bordados en el pecho, lo tomo y le sonrió a Kagome

No te llevaras tú uno?- la joven se sonrojo, giro su vista a todos lados mirando todos y cada uno de los diseños, sonrió al ver uno que le había gustado, Sango sonrió, al parecer esto le era muy divertido

XX

El avión aterrizo en la pista de vuelo, no paso mucho para que los pasajeros bajaran uno por uno, unos de ellos miraba el lugar mientras muchos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, en especial el de una chica pelinegra, sonrió y tomo su maleta, mientras pedía un taxi, el joven suspiro, solo esperaba que ella no lo hubiera olvidado

XX

La chica suspiro arrojándose al sillón de su jefe, quien solo la miro un segundo para continuar con lo suyo- y por que no la llevas a cenar?- Sesshomaru la miro interrogante, a lo cual ella prosiguió- ya sabes, restaurantes, comida, romance, vino…

Se a lo que te refieres, pero tengo mucho trabajo…

Ay! Por favor Sesshomaru!- el chico la miro seriamente a los ojos, a lo que soltó una risa –jejeje..….y que tal mañana?- Sesshomaru sonrió, cosa que espanto a Kagura que lo miro nerviosa

Reserva mesa para dos en el Palace…

SIII!- afirmo la joven feliz, como le encantaba ver a su jefe con Rin, eran el uno para el otro, una dulce, ingenua, y el otro… bueno no tenia que decirlo para entenderlo, solo esperaba poder salir ella con 'su chico' esa misma noche. Kagura salio del recinto siendo observada por Sesshomaru con una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿Qué acaso la chica no recordaba con quien trataba? Si creía que se había tragado el cuento de 'salir con tu chica fortalece la relación…' y demás tonterías suyas, estaba mas que equivocada, pero no le parecía mala idea pasar esa noche con Rin

XX

Por las calles de Nueva York se veía a dos amigas caminando llevando bolsas con distintos nombre en ellas, de las tiendas a las que ya habían visitado, pero para su desfortunio una de ellas hablaba sin parar por el celular mientras la otra bebía de su refresco mirando a la otra con curiosidad

si lo entiendo pero… es que yo!... si señor…voy para allá…- concluyo mirando a Kagome que la miraba sorprendida

que pasa?- pregunto segundos después de que Sango colgara su celular

era mi jefe, que según sus 'matemáticas' yo debería estar trabajando hace dos dias

es todo? Por tu mirada no lo creo

suspiro- si no estoy en la oficina en 15 min. me doy por despedida…

a ya veo… entonces que esperamos!

Que quieres decir?- pregunto mientras miraba a Kagome apresurar su paso

Vamos Sango tenemos solo 15 min. hay que apurarnos- Sango solo sonrió mirando a Kagome que le miraba traviesa

XX

Puedes dejar de hacer eso?... me pones de nervios…- murmuro el joven que leía una revista mientras su amigo daba vuelta tras vuelta en su apartamento

Y como quieres que este tranquilo?... ya tardaron demasiado, dijeron: "solo serán dos horas chicos, los veremos a la hora de comer"- dijo fingiendo la voz de Sango y cruzando sus brazos

Vamos Inu Yasha, son mujeres, por ley tardaran mas que eso- comento dejando la revista de lado para prestarle mas atención a su amigo, o de lo contrario, callarlo seria una gran reto

Que tal si las roban? O peor el que quiere a Kagome la encuentre! Hay que hallarlas! – se apresuro a la puerta, pero Miroku lo detuvo

Por que no admites que extrañas a Kagome? Vamos hazlo!

De que hablas! No me digas que no te preocupa Sango? O mejor dicho, tu futura esposa?

No es para tanto amigo, solo fueron de compras, el tiempo se les va volando

Seguro que están de compras?... son casi las cuatro y media… no me gusta alterar pero..

No me digas? En serio! –bromeo el ojiazul, pero Inu Yasha lo ignoro y continuo

Podrían estar en cualquier lado

Inu Yasha estas poniéndote paranoico, de verdad te gusta la chica…

Ya te dije que NO!- ambos quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente, Inu Yasha frunza el ceño y Miroku parecía ceder… o mas bien parecía contagiarse de la preocupación del otro

De verdad crees eso?...- Inu Yasha se apresuro a mover su cabeza de forma afirmativa, Miroku no tardo en tomar su celular y marcar el numero de Sango… ¡viva la seriedad, Inu Yasha suspiro y se dirigio a la cocina, el hambre comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia, mientras Miroku oía impaciente el tono en el teléfono hasta que oyó la voz de la joven contestar

Que ocurre Miroku?

Bueno.. yo… solo quería saber donde estabas

Recuerdas el camino a mi trabajo?

Si

Pues muy lejos de ahí! Y ni una maldito taxi se detiene- contesto frustrada viendo los intentos vanos de Kagome por detener un taxi

Ocurrió algo?- Inu Yasha se acerco a oír mientras Miroku cambiaba su semblante cada vez mas serio oyendo a Sango explicarle la situación, con un inu Yasha que no entendía nada- de acuerdo, dame la dirección donde estas y estaré ahí en 5 min., no te preocupes-Inu Yasha solo miraba a su amigo ponerse su chaqueta y dirigirse a la puerta con prisa

Que pasa?- Miroku solo lo miro

Es mejor que no lo sepas…- salio del departamento, Inu Yasha solo se quedo quieto mientras todo le llegaba con claridad a la cabeza, solo tardo unos segundos, para que los nervios se le pusieran de punta, tomo las llaves de su auto y justo abría la puerta para salir, cuando el ruido de su celular lo detuvo, frunció el ceño maldijo su suerte y contesto el teléfono al parecer se habían acabado sus vacaciones, mientras, afuera del edificio Miroku salía en su vehiculo sin poder contener la risa, pero su amigo se la tenia bien merecida, lo malo, cuando se enterara seria hombre muerto, pero bueno, que mas daba si se podía divertir, giro en una calle y tomo velocidad, el lugar donde su novia y Kagome estaban no era muy lejos. Avanzo un poco mas de cinco minutos cuando diviso a dos chicas adelantándose a paso apresurado, giro y avanzo hasta quedar a su lado, bajo el vidrio y les sonrió, Sango desesperada subió en el asiento del copiloto y Kagome en la parte trasera del vehiculo, al subir ambas y acomodarse Miroku acelero y en menos de lo esperado ya se veía cerca el edificio del trabajo de Sango. Las pisadas de los tres se escuchaban en el pasillo que conducía a la oficina del jefe de Sango, al estar frente a ella, se arreglo un poco la ropa y golpeo levemente, oyendo como respuesta la voz de Izumi la secretaria del jefe, entro lentamente al lugar siendo seguida por Kagome y Miroku

El señor Matsuoka la esta esperando, pase por favor – sonrió a los jóvenes a lo que Sango soltó un suspiro y entro por la puerta hacia la oficina del jefe, al entrar se encontró con el respaldo de la silla, camino segura y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio

14 y ½…

Perdón?- contesto Sango confundida a lo que la silla giro dejando ver un hombre de no mas de 35 años, cabello castaño con alguna que otra cana, de ojos color almendra que eran cubiertos por los lentes para miopía que llevaba puestos , su mirada seria, fría y calculadora estaba clavada en la chica, que, como bien se sabia, no se dejaba intimidar

Eso fue exactamente lo que se retraso Santillán, medio minuto mas y estaría despedida, sabia eso?

Si señor, pero es que yo…!- intento excusarse pero la mirada de su jefe la cayo

No quiero tus excusas, quiero tu trabajo y si no lo puedes hacer bien, buscare a alguien que si, usted dígame, ¿Qué hago? – Sango solo atinaba a imaginarse al 'jefe' en una silla siendo torturado por un verdugo, de verdad no lo soportaba, no sabia que decir, solo le miraba a los ojos, decidida, firme, a lo que Matsuoka comenzaba a molestarle- estoy esperando…- la puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando por ella un Miroku molesto, Sango se sobresalto, si antes no sabia que hacer, ahora mucho menos- quien es usted?... salga de inmediato, esto es una conversación privada – dijo de forma calmada sin alterarse un poco, pero eso solo irrito mas a Miroku

Usted no tiene derecho a hablarle asi…- la voz del ojiazul era clamada, con un deje de fastidio, pero sin intención de pelear, las miradas de ambos eran intensas

Y que sabe usted de cómo hablarle a mis empleados?- cuestiono tomando unos papeles y guardándolos en un cajón del escritorio, Miroku sonrió

No lo se, pero si se como hablarle a una dama

Una dama dice?... yo solo veo a una chiquilla mimada que cree ser buena para su trabajo- Sango sentía la sangre arder, ¿Quién se creía ese tipo al hablar asi de ella?

Y me vas a decir que eres mejor tu?- el formalismo callo por los suelos, ni muerto permitiría que hablara asi de Sango, humillarla frente a el era el peor error que hubiera podido cometer

Por supuesto…- respuesta equivocada

Disculpen pero sigo aquí…- la mirada de ambos se clavo en ella- si van a hablar de mi por lo menos tomen mi opinión- miro a su jefe a los ojos y agrego- si, soy su empleada, pero eso no le da derecho a tratarme como una basura, todo este tiempo eh hecho lo mejor, ya eh pasado varias veces mi limite, y si eso no es suficiente entonces dígame que es!- alterada? Tal vez, pero eso no la limitaría a defenderse, mientras al otro lado de la oficina, tanto Kagome como Izumi, escuchaban todo pegadas a la puerta y ante las palabras de Sango ambas soltaron un gritito casi perceptible, estaban felices Sango las hacia sentir orgullosas

Eso dice usted, pero su trabajo dice otra cosa, y usted- dijo mirando a Miroku- si vuelve a intervenir o lo vuelvo a ver por aquí ella estará despedida

El es MI prometido y estará aquí cuando quiera, además usted es tan codo que no me despediría , por no querer darme mi dinero, me obligara a renunciar, y eso… no lo lograra- concluyo

XX

La noche había caído, el espectáculo de luces en la ciudad se hizo presente los clubes nocturnos comenzaron a abrir sus puertas y la muchedumbre hacia fila para entrar al lugar, el cual Sango tenia la costumbre de visitar cada cierto mes y ahora era una ocasión mas que especial, bueno dependiendo el lado en que lo vieras, entre la fila se podía divisar a cuatro jóvenes, muy alegres a excepción de uno, que para su suerte sabia disimular muy bien

fiesta! Fiesta! Fiesta! – repetía animada una y otra vez Sango siendo acompañada por las risas de Kagome y un Miroku sonriente, mientras eran mirados por Inu Yasha que fingía una sonrisa, la muchedumbre avanzaba rápido, no tardo mucho para que pudieran entrar al espectáculo el cual ahora comenzaba, las luces de colores iluminaban la pista y con ella a las persona que bailaban al compás de la música, Sango arrastro a Miroku a la pista y ambos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo, mientras la mujer sobre la plataforma entonaba la letra de una o dos canciones siendo acompañada por la banda tras ella, el ambiente era tentador hasta para la persona mas tímida del mundo, Inu Yasha emitió una mueca recordando su visita el club Shadow, la gran diferencia es que este pequeño club era muy reconocido, pero el 'ruido' seguía siendo el mismo, tanto se había metido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de la mirada preocupada de Kagome, hacia rato que lo llamaba para encontrar una mesa, pero este estaba ido en si mismo y sacarlo de ese trance comenzaba a ser tardado

"que le pasa" – trato de encontrar que era lo que llamaba su atención pero no el miraba a la nada pronto comenzó a desesperarse y camino hasta una mesa algo alejada de la gente, lo que obligo a Inu Yasha a regresar a la realidad

Espera Kagome! – grito siguiendo a la chica hasta la mesa donde ambos se sentaron, el silencio entre ellos era muy tenso, no sabían que decir, Kagome por su parte jugaba con sus dedos siendo observada disimuladamente por Inu Yasha, pronto se acerco a ellos una chica rubia de ojos castaños y ropa 'casual' tomando en cuenta el lugar Kagome la miro

Que van a tomar?- pregunto abriendo una libretita y tomando una pluma en posición de anotar

Bueno yo… que es lo que tienen?- pregunto Kagome sonriente, Inu Yasha miro a la chica esperando que comenzara a decir el menú de bebidas

Bien tenemos, cerveza, martini, piña colada, margaritas, brandy, vino, perro salado, vampiro, vodka sky, o prefiere el tequila? –Kagome la miro nerviosa Inu Yasha comenzaba a divertirle la situación – o la especialidad de la casa

Y cual es esa? –pregunto

Bien es como un yuki del sabor que prefiera con alcohol, o un agua nieve igual como prefiera

Me podría traer un agua nieve de piña colada?- Inu Yasha la miro sorprendido nunca se espero que ella pidiera eso – pero sin alcohol – la rubia sonrió y anoto en su libreta, Inu Yasha rió un poco

Y usted?- dijo mirando a Inu Yasha

Gracias pero no prefiero nada por ahora

Ok, no tardo- sonrió alejándose del lugar y llegando a la barra, Inu Yasha rió

Que?- pregunto curiosa

No nada

Bueno por lo menos sonríes, desde que Miroku fue por ti no lo habías hecho, te paso algo acaso? – vaya que la había subestimado ni siquiera Sango que era la mas observadora se había dado cuenta, pero ella, Kagome, que casi no lo conocía se había percatado de su estado

Bueno yo…- trato de decir algo cualquier cosa pero nada salía, mientras Kagome recibía sonriente su aguanieve y bebía un poco

Disculpa…- Inu Yasha giro para ver a la joven castaña que estaba sonriente frente el y la miro extrañado, mientras Kagome fingía ignorar la situación

Si?

La pelirroja de allá esta embobada contigo, deberías sacarla a bailar antes de que ella lo haga, y debo aclarar que nunca acepta un no como respuesta

Lo siento pero no vengo solo, y no me interesa que no acepte un 'no'

Anda Inu Yasha ve con ella, te desnudo con la mirada – se oyó a Kagome refunfuñar jugando con su popote y mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, inu Yasha se sonrojo, pero comenzó a asustarse, nunca se hubiera imaginado es su miserable vida que oiría a ella, Kagome Higurashi mencionar tales palabras ¿acaso estaba celosa, su mirada se volvió seria y miro a la castaña que sonreía victoriosa

Ya oíste a tu amiga, no le importa ve con ella antes de que te la ganen

Que pena, es muy hermosa- Kagome lo ignoro y tomo un poco de la bebida- nunca has oído que preferimos dar el primer paso? Asi que por favor deseo estar a solas con mi 'amiga'- la sonrisa del rostro de la joven se borro y salio del lugar hasta la pelirrojo, Kagome lo miro acomodarse en el asiento

Que tonto nunca llegan oportunidades de esas

Suspiro- las pelirrojas me aburren son demasiado… como se dice? Falsas

Falsas?

Si usa tinte no lo notaste, es un pelirrojo muy oscuro para ser real

Pareces muy experto

Lo soy

A si?

Si, podría decirte todo lo que quiere una mujer y de lo que es capaz solo por salirse con la suya- Kagome sonrió eso le sabia a reto, pero de inmediato se sonrojo, no se había dado cuenta que ambos se habían acercado mucho, la mirada de Inu Yasha se clavo en sus ojos chocolates, era demasiado intensa, expresaban una gran decisión, pero la miraban de la manera mas sensual que hubiera imaginado jamás, pero no desistió, sonrió provocadora

Pruébalo…

Un reto Kagome Higurashi?

A si es Inu Yasha Taisho…- el chico sonrió sensual parecía haber descubierto una Kagome que nunca imagino, esa noche alguien diferente estaba frente a el, al parecer le había encontrado los cuernos a la pequeña angelito y esa si era una oportunidad única, se levanto y la tomo del brazo jalándola hacia si, Kagome se dejo llevar a la pista, Inu Yasha la rodeo por la cintura y Kagome solo comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro al compás de la música dejándose llevar

Una mujer desea que siempre las trates bien…- comenzó, seguido con su mano derecha tomo su mano y la estiro alejándola de el delicadamente a lo que Kagome por reacción regreso enrollándose con el brazo de Inu Yasha quedando de espalda a el y pegada a su pecho, el tomo sus manos abrazándola de nuevo por la cintura sin soltar sus manos formando una 'x' en ella, Inu Yasha acerco su barbilla a su hombro lo mas cerca de su oído y susurro- les agrada que les hables al oído palabras dulces…- su tono sensual le provoco un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo sentía que comenzaba a derretirse, pero un reto era un reto y no desistiría, mas bien trataría de fingir que no le afectaba, Inu sonrió al sentir como Kagome, inconcientemente, entre cerraba sus ojos y se relajaba en su abrazo, aprovechando esto soltó una de sus manos y la coloco en su espalda arqueando el cuerpo de Kagome lentamente junto con el suyo – dime tu Kagome.. que sabes de los hombre? – acto seguido sin deshacer la posición la giro imitando un tango, terminando por posicionarla frente a el, Kagome con su brazo izquierdo le rodeo el cuello y acerco su rostro, su respiración y pulso eran acelerados al igual que Inu Yasha, el 'baile' comenzaba a reflejar mas bien sus sentimientos, dejando de lado el pequeño reto- a los hombres les gusta que los admires y adores- Inu sonrió, a cada frase de Inu Yasha le acompañaba una caricia o una acción improvisada siendo esto mas una seducción que un simple baile, el momento comenzaba a ser histórico la siempre tímida Kagome Higurashi estaba abierta a las sensaciones del baile, en su vida entera había estado tan cerca de un chico al bailar lo mas cerca que lo había estado había sido en su fiesta de quinceaños lo cual solo fue por 5 minutos, puro baile aburrido y coloquial, mientras que esto era totalmente nuevo para ella, sabia que lo que hacia nunca imaginó que lo haría, pero por extraño que le pareciera el hombre frente a ella despertaba sus mas profundos instintos, aproximadamente tres meses de conocerlo y ya había vivido toda una montaña rusa con sus subidas y bajadas y ahora parecía como si toda la vida lo hubiera conocido, sonrió, simplemente seguía a Inu Yasha, el la manejaba aplacer diciendo una y otra cosa de las mujeres, mientras ella solo soltaba carcajadas mientras el la giraba, o la alzaba, la abrazaba y la alejaba, el por su parte había olvidado su preocupación y se había centrado en admirar la belleza de la chica frente a el, su ya definido cuerpo era perfectamente delineado por el vestido verde oscuro de tirantes que llevaba, ajustándose perfectamente del pecho hasta la cadera y suelto hasta las rodillas, su cabello suelto con un pequeño broche del lado izquierdo y sandalias negras de listones que subían hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, muy sencillo a comparación del resto de las mujeres del lugar, su maquillaje era totalmente natural logrando que se viera hermosa ante las luces y sobre todo ante sus ojos, el baile continuaba, siendo todo un espectáculo, el seguía seduciéndola y ella solo se dejaba llevar, poco a poco la gente se fue juntando alrededor de ellos dejándolos en el centro, ambos seguían ignorando al mundo a su alrededor, estaban perdidos uno en el otro, la canción ya llegaba a su fin Inu Yasha la tomo de la cintura y la pego lo mas que pudo a el, dejando a propósito sus rostros extremadamente juntos, el respirar de uno chocaba en el otro y viceversa, la mirada de Inu Yasha se clavo en la de Kagome, perdiéndose en ellos, Kagome había perdido, se derretía en sus brazos y el lo sabia, Inu mojo un poco sus labios y miro los de Kagome, ella estaba ya sonrojada ante el, por ultimo le susurro - y sobre todo, que pierdas la razón con solo rozarla, dejar que se pierdan en tus ojos, pero mas que nada…- su pausa fue una eternidad para ella

Que… es lo que mas deseamos las mujeres Inu Yasha?- susurro entrecortada por la respiración, el sonrió

que las beses apasionada y locamente….- Kagome se sonrojo el se ladeo un poco , Kagome cerro los ojos y…

BRAVO!- los gritos y aplausos de la gente los volvió a la realidad antes de concluir su 'ritual' inu Yasha frunció el ceño y soltó a Kagome exclamo un feh! Y cruzo los brazos, Kagome por su parte suspiro se llevo la mano al pecho y giro su mirada a una Sango que gritaba emocionada un " fue sensacional" una y otra vez junto a una mirada picara de Miroku, al parecer la noche había comenzado bien.

XX

A miles de kilómetros del lugar donde se divertían los chicos, en el piso superior de un rascacielos, un hombre que había hecho su secreta fortuna, de robos y transacciones ilegales, hablaba por teléfono con una chica en Manhatan. Las dos personas llevaban años trabajando juntas de hecho una hacia el trabajo sucio y el otro se encargaba de recibir y librarse de la ley. Sus medidas de seguridad eran simples ambos usaban un dispositivo en el teléfono para deformar la voz y otro que impedía rastrear el numero, para que asi la conversación no quedara registrada en alguna parte y nadie, ni siquiera el FBI con los mas sofisticados sistemas de espionaje del mundo, podría averiguar en que consistía la conversación de ambos.

Ella, que se hacia llamar el especialista conseguía cualquier cosa por un precio, claro que para él el precio era insignificante a comparación de alguien mas que quisiera sus servicios. Podía asesinar al presidente, poner una bomba en un avión de Lufthansa, obtener la corona real de Inglaterra, secuestrar al Papa, o sustituir la _Mona Lisa _en el Museo del Louvre. No necesitaba promocionarse, jamás le faltaba el trabajo, todos los que se interesaban en sus servicios sabían llegar a ella, claro ningún cliente le conocía en persona, por lo que sus clientes esperaban en listas por meses antes de que les llegara su turno, su forma de operar era muy simple y siempre la misma, en cliente depositaba el dinero en una cuenta de cualquier banco, dinero que por cierto no era reembolsable y el cliente esperaba a que sus 'datos' fueran rigurosamente verificados. Al poco tiempo recibía la visita de un agente, por lo general de aspecto anodino, tal vez una joven estudiante o un sacerdote. El agente lo entrevistaba para ver en que consistía la misión y tiempo después el trato se cerraba con la llamada del especialista, pero para él, el hombre para el que había trabajado casi toda su vida, esto no importaba el siempre estaba primero, no le agradaba pero no le quedaba de otra.

De él no hace falta explicar ella simplemente lo conocía como Naraku, y eso era suficiente, tal vez otros lo conocieran por otros nombres, pero eso no le interesaba, lo ahora importante era su discusión, Naraku deseaba concluir un trato con una tal Kikyo y ella solo debía actuar si la muy estupida fallaba en su parte, lo que se debía hacer era acabar con una chica que al parecer les había dado algo de molestias, las razones de Naraku las sabia, pero de la tal Kikyo no, y eso la tenia con curiosidad, ¿para que matar a una chiquilla? Una razón debía tener, pero sabía que por ahora el preguntar seria inútil

y bien… ¿la operación seguirá igual Naraku?- so oyó a la chica cuestionar, Naraku sonrió

tal como la planeamos cariño…

no confió en ella, de seguro fallara

lo se, pero para eso estas tu, descuida, nos pidió tiempo y eso le daremos, que te parece dos meses?

Es suficiente diría yo…

Excelente…dime y si fallas?

Naraku… yo nunca fallo- Naraku sonrió lo sabia pero le encantaba oírla molestarse cada vez que se lo insinuaba, ella odiaba fallar y nunca lo había hecho, Naraku colgó el teléfono, no faltaba mucho par que el tablero comenzara a moverse, y las piezas estaban a su favor, o eso creía el.


	13. visitas

Capitulo 13

India, zona sur 1:30 a.m.

La motocicleta negra aceleraba a una gran velocidad, cada vez que el chico giraba hacia el frente sus manos, que eran cubiertas por guantes negros de cuero, mientras era perseguido por la policía de lugar, entro por un callejón algo angosto por lo que solo algunos vehículos de la policía lograron pasar, los otros podía vérseles atorados de cada lado contra las paredes imposibilitándolos a salir de ahí , el motociclista sonrió, ahora solo lo perseguían dos patrullas, acelero y salio del callejón volviendo a las calles, con gran agilidad esquivaba los carros cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lejos derrapo la motocicleta y se detuvo a mirar como una de las patrullas giraba para esquivar un carro consiguiendo solo chocar contra la acera, y la otra chocando de frente con otro carro mas, impidiendo el seguimiento del trafico, sonrió encendió la moto y salio de la escena dejando de tras un gran caos.

Llego al departamento que alquilaba por esos dias, estaciono la moto y prosiguió a quitar el color sobrepuesto de la motocicleta dejando ver el hermoso rojo vino de esta, se saco el casco, dejando caer su cabellera negra y mostrando sus bellos y alucinantes ojos dorados, tomo la mochila, la que por ciento se sorprendió de no haberla perdido en la persecución, se lamento lo ultimo, hacia mucho tiempo que tardaba tanto en perderlos, pensaba mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, la cual a comparación de otras que había ocupado esta era de mala muerta, solo tenia un abanico de techo una cama que parecía mas bien de cárcel, con una sola sabana y almohada, agujeros en las paredes, de ratones suponía, frente a la cama un lavabo con un espejo algo roto y el baño, en el cual prefería no pensar, seco un poco su sudor puesto que el calor en ese lugar era infernal, coloco la mochila frente la cama y se saco la playera negra que portaba se tiro en la 'cama' y miro el abanico que giraba a una velocidad media, la ventana era cubierta por algunas maderas por lo que la luz de la luna era muy escasa, en si el lugar estaba en semi penumbras, el ruido del exterior era tenue por lo que pudo concentrarse, en ese momento recordó las palabras de Miroku, la noche después de su fiesta en el club

Flash back

no me digas que aceptaste- Inu Yasha lo miro serio, pero sin poder mantener su mirada en los ojos azules de el, Miroku suspiro y se sentó en el sillón frente a su amigo- y cuando te iras

mañana en la mañana

y se lo dirás a Kagome?- Inu Yasha pego un brinco de la sorpresa, en eso no había pensado

Flash back

Sonrió mientras se levantaba de la cama y camino con pesar al lavabo, abrió la llave y tras unos segundos el agua broto, tomo un poco con sus manos y se mojo el rostro alzando la mirada, su rostro era reflejado en el espejo dividido en fragmentos por lo roto de este, se miro sin reconocerse, se reflejaba a si mismo o a su alma?, había vuelto a las andadas, se habían terminado sus vacaciones, por decirlo de una manera practica, giro su mirada a la mochila una vez mas

y pensar que mañana en la mañana abran olvidado el incidente- se sonrió, por algo era el experto sabia que su plan no fallaría, la copia del objeto que había robado estaría mañana en su lugar sin una huella suya o del robo, todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar, solo una pieza aun no era colocada, y esa era solo una pequeña llamada, pero ahora el sueño lo comenzaba a vencer volvió a la cama y cerro sus ojos lentamente para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

XX

El sol aparecía nuevamente en Nueva York, y la pelinegra abrió perezosamente sus ojos, estaba muy cansada, se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza, intentado reconciliar el sueño, ya casi lo lograba cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Kaede se adentro con una charola plateada en sus manos siendo seguida por Buyo

es hora de levantarse- dijo sonriente recibiendo de respuestas pujidos y demás sonidos de parte de kagome en forma de queja- Vaya que hacia mucho que no batallaba en despertarla señorita, será mejor que se deje de berrinches y desayune que hoy tiene una reunión con la editorial de sus libros, la reunión con el señor Christopher, después la…

ya entendí, ya entendí…- se quejo mientras se sentaba en la cama, su cabeza le daba vueltas, toda la noche había tenido pesadillas y no había dormido bien, sintió cuando Buyo subió a la cama y se acurruco entre las piernas de Kagome que aun eran cubiertas por la colcha, la mañana continuaba fría, mientras desayunaba, giro su rostro y fijo la mirada en la ventana, concluyo su desayuno y agradeció a Kaede, salio de la cama y se metió al baño, tras media hora salio con su bata de baño y una toalla en la cabeza se acerco al tocador, tomo la toalla de la cabeza y la retiro colocándola en la cama, ya después la quitaría, se sentó en el pequeño sillón y tomo un cepillo mirándose en el espejo del tocador, frunció el ceño, ni siquiera se había despedido de ella, bueno no es que tuviera que hacerlo, pero…. Por lo menos pudo avisarle!, recordó amargamente lo que sucediera ya hace media semana

Flash back

Se fue?!- fue la respuesta de la pelinegra ante la confesión que Sango le dijera esa mañana en el café, donde al parecer ya se había convertido en punto de reunión de las chicas –como? Cuando? Por que?

A ver una por una! –Kagome se sonrojo y volvió a su antiguo postura – primero: sí, se fue , segundo: por avión lógico, tercero: esta mañana… y por que?...- Kagome aun la miraba curiosa, Sango por su parte sonreía por dentro entendía a su amiga, el chico del que comenzaba a enamorarse se iba de la noche a la mañana sin decir adiós, eso si deja marcada a una chica, claro que había tratado de explicárselo a Inu Yasha, pero al parecer era mas importante lo que sea que tenia que hacer- no estoy muy segura, creo que algo del trabajo o no se que, no quiso entrar en detalles

Pero… por que si te aviso a ti y a mi no pudo ni siquiera decir adiós…- susurro algo dolida mirando el contenido de caramel frappe de su copa ya sin la crema batida

No pensaba decírmelo…- Kagome alzo la mirada y la clavo en los ojos de Sango, que mostraban algo de nostalgia- estaba ahí cuando se despidió de Miroku- Kagome callo, el silencio dura aproximadamente 30 segundos, lo suficiente para que Kagome le sonriera a su amiga y agregara

Entonces si es un pedante – Sango la mira y ambas soltaron las carcajadas, lo mejor era no tomarle importancia

Fin del Flash back

"es lo mejor"- se repitió mientras concluía de arreglarse y tomaba las toallas dejándolas en el cesto de ropa y salía de la casa en el carro conducido por Shipoo hacia su primera parada, la editorial, sin saber que un chico tenía los planes de sorprenderla esa tarde.

XX

Miroku se sonreía mirando el cuerpo de Sango junto al suyo esa mañana, acaricio un poco su cabello, sintió que la chica se tensaba ante su caricia, se acerco lentamente a su rostro, Sango sonrió al sentir su respiración en su mejilla

buenos dias Sanguito- le susurro

que hora es?...-cuestionó la chica

como las 5:30- Sango abrió los ojos espantada, ambos se habían quedado dormido demasiado tiempo, Miroku la miro curioso, a lo que Sango sonrió, tomo el rostro del joven entre sus manos acercándolo para darle un beso fugaz, para después levantarse y dirigirse al baño, ambos habían quedado de verse con Kagome esa noche para cenar, no tardo de escucharse el ruido del agua cayendo, señal de que la chica ya se bañaba y que Miroku tendría que preparar un tentempié para ambos.

XX

Se sentía cansada mentalmente, asi que solo atino a arrojarse a la cama para tratar de reponerse un poco, miro su reloj el cual marcaba las 15 a las 5 una queja salio de su garganta, un sonido hueco, la escena en si era graciosa, oculto su rostro entre las almohadas, tras unos segundos se giro con los ojos cerrados boca arriba, justo en ese momento Kaede se adentro en la habitación con sumo respeto a lo que la joven se mantenía inmóvil

veo que esta cansada señorita

mmmmhhhggggg…- se quejo de nueva cuenta a lo que Kaede soltó una risita animada

solo no olvide que la señorita Sango y el joven Miroku cenaran esta noche con nosotros (que respetuosa ¬¬ )

es cierto, Kaede podrías hacerme el favor de traerme un té?

Claro que si señorita, y me tomare la libertad de prepararle un baño, creo que lo necesita

Si por favor, muchísimas gracias Kaede…- concluyo aun en la misma posición con la que kaede la hallara

Para servirle

Ni hablar, dijo el mudo…- se dijo para después levantarse y caminar hacia su balcón, alzo su mirada y presto su atención a la entrada de la residencia, se extraño al ver como Kaede recibía a un joven muy animada y feliz, para después conducirlo a la entrada, seguía la imagen no solo con la mirada, así que los perdió de vista al acabársele el balcón, ya que este solo mostraba parte de la entrada, el resto de la imagen era algo de patio la piscina y un laberinto que la verdad estaba, según Kaede, desde antes que la familia Higurashi comprara la residencia, trato de no tomarle mucha importancia y se adentro de nuevo a la habitación para tomar una pequeña siesta.

XX

La mujer de largo cabello oscuro caminaba siguiendo a la joven de no mas de 24 años por el pasillo del 'palacio' ,como lo llamaba vanidosamente Naraku, hacia la habitación del mismo, pero al parecer no era el plan de la joven que Kikyo seguía, ya que pronto los minutos se volvieron horas y el calor sofocante de esa tarde por l cual habían pasado al entrar al territorio de Naraku parecía no existir ya; adentro se sentía fresco y los muros se veían manchados por la pátina verde de la humedad acumulada durante siglos, Kikyo miraba el pasillo con muecas en el rostro ya que el aire estaba impregnado de un olor desagradable, Kanna giro su vista a la mujer sin cambiar su semblante serio, Kikyo la miro, Kanna no supo si era el reflejo del musgo de las paredes u otra cosa pero juraba que Kikyo se veía verde, giro su vista al frente y siguió caminando

más vale que te acostumbres al olor, ya que nos acompañara un gran rato…

cual es la razón de este olor tan desagradable?!- se quejo, mala pregunta fue el pensamiento de Kanna antes de sonreír traviesamente

es la orina de miles y miles de ratas que viven tanto en los pasillos como en salas secretas y demás zonas subterráneas del lugar- el rostro de Kikyo ya entonces estaba pálido y toda ella inmóvil- descuida solo iremos por la zona iluminada y dudo que se acerquen..demasiado –Kikyo la miro con recelo, si esa niña creía que se volvería a la salida y concluyera con esta 'visita' estaba muy equivocada, ambas continuaron su camino.

Atravesaron salas, bajaron escaleras angostas con los peldaños roídos por el desgaste del uso y del tiempo y recorrieron eternos pasadizos, Kikyo comenzó a tener la sensación de que iban en círculos. Al olor penetrante se sumo un murmullo creciente, como un coro de grillos.

ratas… -susurro Kanna a lo que Kikyo nuevamente palideció y contuvo un grito al momento que sentía como una le pasaba por las piernas, miro con odio a Kanna, y comenzó a preguntarse a donde es que iban, tenia que admitir que esa era la primera vez que Naraku insistía en que se vieran en ese lugar y cual era el motivo del recorrido por tan espeluznante lugar, en cuánto lo viera le diría un par de cosas bien merecidas al infeliz ese, al principio la luz entraba por pequeños orificios en los techos y muros1 ,pero poco a poco fue, lo que parecían unas antorchas, la única fuente de iluminación para ambas, Kikyo comenzaba a perder la paciencia y la compostura ya que tanto el olor como el chillido de las ratas era cada vez mas intenso, miro una vez mas de tantas a Kanna le sorprendía que ni en un solo instante la joven frente a ella no había cambiado su expresión de seriedad en el rostro, o por lo menos las veces que se había quedado examinándola, no sabia si era el cansancio o la suma de todas las cosas que la rodeaban que comenzó a plantearse preguntas ilógicas en la cabeza, pronto entendió que la falta de descanso y el entorno comenzaban a marearla; ya eran horas las que habían estado caminando cuando por fin, para gusto de Kikyo distinguió lo que parecía ser una puerta, en efecto habían llegado al final de recorrido, Kanna se acerco a la puerta y saco unas llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón, ventaja para ella, ya que la otra mujer todo el tiempo había estado en vestido y tacones, examino llave por llave para desesperar mas a la mujer, una por una probaba en el cerrojo, la paciencia de Kikyo se desvaneció

ay! Por el amor de dios! Dame eso!- exclamo arrebatándole las llaves, rápido dio con la indicada, ario con fuerza la puerta y su cara no pudo ser mas que de asombro, frente a ella el gran salón del castillo, el cual si mal no recordaba estaba frente a la entrada del gran lugar, en uno de los sillones se encontraba Naraku con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Kikyo estaba que no lo podía creer se mantuvo estática unos momentos, lo cual Kanna aprovecho para pasar por su lado y llegar hasta el respaldo del sillón donde Naraku seguía sentado- que significa esto! – dijo después de tratar de acomodar las ideas en su mente

solo me divertía quería ver que tanto soportabas en el sótano, veo que no eres como las demás, pensé que a la primera media hora saldrías corriendo de vuelta a la entrada, mis mas sinceras…

disculpas?

No, felicitaciones- su sonrisa basto para que kikyo deseara matarlo, lo cual hubiera sido fácil si tuviera con que- no debes molestarte, la verdad es que si tu no hubieras concluido el recorrido, no te hubiera ayudado en tus deseos

Y esto que tiene que ver con lo que yo quiero?

Fácil, hubiera probado que no tienes, cual seria la palabra correcta…- Kanna se acerco al oído de Naraku y emitió un murmullo, Kikyo alzo una ceja, ya estaba harta de esa niñita- oh si! agallas…- Kikyo soltó un suspiro y se arreglo el cabello camino hasta Naraku y acerco su rostro al de el hasta casi rozar sus narices

Nunca digas que no tengo las agallas- se alejo lentamente hasta la salida caminando provocadoramente- esperare tu llamada Naraku –con eso concluyo su visita, pero antes clavo su vista curiosa en la esquina de la habitación donde sentada en un sillón y de piernas cruzadas se hallaba una mujer de cabellera oscura y mirándola divertido le tomo poca importancia y salio del lugar ya estaba harta de todo este jueguito, siendo seguida por la mirada de Naraku y la duda de Kanna.

XX

Abrió los ojos con pesar no había descansado nada desde la noche anterior, menos con lo incomodo del lugar, pero que esperaba de una lugar como ese, bien sabia que había mejores, pero no deseaba levantar sospechas, frunció el ceño al escuchar el sonido de su celular se dirigio hasta lo que trataba de ser una mesa tomo el aparato del demonio como lo llamaba sutilmente el joven de dorada mirada y contesto la llamada

alo

Inu Yasha amigo, donde diablos estas?

Miroku…- suspiro aliviado

Pues quien mas?..a lo siento estas ocupado?- en ese momento un estruendo se escucho tras Inu Yasha la razón, unos hombre de negro habían entrando estrellándose por las ventanas de pequeño espacio uno de ellos apunto su pistola hacia Inu Yasha, el cual su reacción fue tirarse de un lado y tomar la suya que estaba, al igual que el celular, en la mesita que había caído por la entrada 'amable' de los sujetos, no dudo ni un instante al momento de disparar las balas, que, gracias a la buena puntería que tenia, dieron justo ente ceja y ceja de los cuatro hombres cayendo uno por uno- Inu Yasha?! Que demonio! Sigues alli! Inu Yasha! –inu sonrió en el ajetreo había tirado el celular, se acerco y se lo llevo a la oreja

Si, aquí estoy

Por dios! Que demonios fue eso?

Al parecer a alguien no le agrada que este aquí

No me agrada tu trabajo, corres mucho peligro… –ya inu Yasha iba a protestar pero la voz de Miroku lo paro en seco- pero es tu elección y no la mía asi que te deseo suerte, solo te hablaba para ver como te iba y si deseabas que le diera algún recado a Kagome

A Kagome? Y por que? – cuestiono algo sonrojado mientras tomaba la mochila de donde la había escondido y Salía apresurado del lugar directo a perderse, no era buena señal que alguien entrara a tu habitación a dispararte

Solo por que no te despediste de ella… al grano que le digo? Es obvio que preguntara por ti y ni modo que le diga : 'oh! Inu yasha, esta en alguna parte del mundo cumpliendo con una misión que le encomendaron.. por cierto, ya te comente que puede que no lo vuelvas a ver?'

Claro que no! Solo dile… que le mando muchos saludos…- dijo poniéndose su casco y subiéndose a la motocicleta

Solo saludos? Ni un te amo, besos o algo cursi?- su sonrojo no podía ser mas intenso alzo una ceja y encendió el vehiculo

Como quieras, hablamos después debo irme – concluyo siendo esto lo ultimo que escuchara Miroku para seguirle el tono de colgado, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y suspiro mientras colgada el teléfono, su amigo nunca cambiaria

Con quien hablabas? –le susurro Sango al oído y abrazando por el cuello a espaldas de el

Con Inu Yasha, dice que… le va bien, que tal vez se retrase pero hará lo posible por volver

Te crecerá la nariz como pinocho –se burlo Sango mientras con el dedo le rozaba la nariz y se alejaba guiñándole un ojo de forma coqueta Miroku sonrió, como amaba a esa mujer.

XX

Estaba mas que nervioso y eso muy notorio al verlo caminar de un lado a otro por la sala de su departamento además de gracioso por su expresión, ya llevaba una semana tratando de comunicarse con Sango y nada, era como si la chica lo estuviera evitando y el buscándola para pedirle consejos, no es que los ocupara no claro que no, solo quería una opinión femenina para un asunto de una mujer, cuando lo hubiera imaginado, Kohaku interesado en una chica y para ser mas específicos en Izumi la secretaria del jefe, necesitaba hablar con Sango para tratar de descifrar sus palabras, por que uno nunca entiende a las mujeres? Se cuestionaba una y otra vez,

dijo que si, o un tal vez o de plano no? Ella dijo: "una nunca espera dar el primer paso"- si mal no recordaba eso le había susurrado cuando le entrego las copias de los documento que su jefe le había pedido, esto comenzaba a desesperarlo mas y mas le urgía hablar con Sango si deseaba una cita con la secretaria.

XX

Le había extrañado que Kaede no la despertara, pero de una manera se lo agradecía había descansado muy bien, se levanto de la cama y se estiro un poco apenas y era un poco pasada de las 7, camino y noto una notita en su mesa de noche, de Kaede era evidente por la perfecta caligrafía, la nota no era mas que para avisarle que el baño ya estaba listo, sonrió; se dirigio a su baño y entro después de desvestirse se adentro en la bañera, el agua llevaba una aroma delicioso, cannabis2 supuso, se relajo un poco, rato después ya estaba limpia, fresca y despejada, por primera vez no tardo en arreglarse, asi que decidió bajar y ver los preparativos de la cena, la cual compartiría con sus amigos, sonrió salio del cuarto alegre y dando pequeños bailecitos, ya cuando sintió que estaba a la vista de todos se contuvo y bajo las escaleras donde misteriosamente Kaede la esperaba al final

ocurre algo Kaede? –pregunto extrañada por el suceso, ya era la segunda vez en el día que la anciana le extrañaba

solo es para avisarle que tiene usted visita –la sonrisa de la anciana no podía ser mayor, estaba llena de gozo y con un ligero toque de picardía, señalo la sala y con la mirada le indico a Kagome que se aventurara a ir, la joven camino hasta el lugar indicado solo le tomo un minuto llegar y mirar al joven sentado en el sillón frente a la mesita para el café que la miraba sonriente, no supo como reaccionar miles de recuerdos de su infancia divagaron en su mente, la felicidad se denotaba en su mirada y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla pero el no la noto

Hola Kagome, hace mucho que no te veía – corrió hacia el chico y de un salto se colgó de su cuello con gran alegría – jajaja también te extrañaba amigo!- fue la respuesta del joven ante la acción de Kagome

que haces acá Hojo?! Pensé que ya no volverías, después de la muerte de mi padre –comenzó Kagome mientras se alejaba del joven con una gran sonrisa y limpiando las lagrimas de su emoción

ese era el plan, pero necesitaba verte ya son casi seis años del accidente

si es cierto… pero cuéntame como te ha ido en California?

Pues no te diré que es un paraíso, pero es agradable, te pasa cada cosa!- aseguro riendo y rascando su nuca, gesto por el cual Kagome sonrió de verdad que había olvidado lo gracioso que podía ser en sus acciones- y de ti ni que decir, en estos seis años te has vuelto una famosa escritora Kagome

Ay no es para tanto! – dijo sonriendo penosa, en ese momento algo paso por su mente- ay! Casi lo olvidaba, ya ves Hojo para que me distraes? –ambos rieron de verdad se extrañaban Hojo, desde su infancia había sido el único amigo que Kagome había tenido ya que su padre en si era de lo mas celoso en ese aspecto, y hojo era el hijo de un importante empresario que su padre visitaba casi todos los fines de semana y a veces entre semana, y en la escuela las niñas no eran que las rechazaban pero había que admitirlo en la escuela las que dicen ser tus amigas, a veces es solo por conveniencia, y para algunos la suerte es mayor y se convierten en tus amigas de toda la vida y en secundaria que podía decir había sido muy tímida y casi no hablaba con nadie excepto con su prima, a la que por cierto tenia muchos mas años sin ver que a Hojo

Y que es lo que olvidaste Kagome?

Dentro de un rato vendrán a cenar unos amigos.. te gustaría quedarte a cenar?

Me encantaría! no creo que en la casa a alguien le moleste que llegue tarde

Jajaja entonces ya esta, cenaras con nosotros- la platica continuó con viejos recuerdos de la infancia de ambos, y las cosas que habían hecho esos últimos años y o recientemente, pero por extraño que sonara parecía que ninguno de los dos quería hablar de un tema especifico, que entre ellos había quedado olvidado: su compromiso

Notas de la autora:

GOMMEN NEEE!!! De verdad!! Tenia perdido este capitulo T.T… a parte de mi mil cosas pendientes… espero les haya gustado …. Y nuevamente perdón por la espera

Explico….

1.- (… y esta no dejaba de verse, estaba completamente confundida al no saber que decir ni que hacer fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que yita tenia que huir ya que naraku tramaba algo lo cual era muy obvio; al decir estas palabras mi corazón se llena de emoción, bua bua yita ven fofavo entende jiji anduve tavesioando poquito jijiji bueno te dejo te quiero; ) esto fue algo que mi hermano escribió cuando fui a comer y se quedo en el cuarto leyendo lo que llevaba, a si y Yita es como me dice

2.- una flor muy aromática que se vende para aromaterapia creo, te relaja muy bien y la venden mas en inciensos, la conozco por mi prima, lo compra mucho para estudiar


End file.
